


Locked Away

by VoltageStone



Series: Volt's Completed: Jori [7]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Crime, F/F, Jori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "My mind always flickers to this moment, when Tori's eyes switched to the door. I felt a pang in my heart. Something I can't ignore, not while the life in those dark caramel eyes seeped away after a flash of panic. Not while her cold, ruthless eyes stared with hatred and fell into a grimace. Immediately, my mind went haywire."
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Volt's Completed: Jori [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682377
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

When ever you ask me now who Tori Vega is, I'll immediately say she's graceful, charming, witty and a _fighter_. Yes, I, Jade West, describe someone who I now look at as a hero, a savior if you will. And yes, it is the same person that everyone knew I hated. What? Why do you raise that eyebrow at me? You see, ask me the same question a few years ago and I would have retorted with annoying, nosey, confident, and pampered... Like I just explained, people would have said I _hated_ Vega.

I lay in my bed now, feeling the cool sheets against my bare body with another gentle heat up against my chest. Though my eyes are closed, I still can hear the soft, unconscious breathing just beneath my jaw, my heart fluttering slightly.

Oh how my view of Vega has changed since the time I first laid my eyes on her till now. Astonishing really, dramatic even. It will never matter how many years have passed, I will, I _must_ remember what happened all those years ago... I say that even when it's been like, what, five years? Six? Something like that, I'm too tired to remember the exact number of days. Yet I _still_ can't go to sleep. Why does my body refuse it?

Every so often it will, when ever I need to think. See, I am the type of person that is able to solve and know what is affecting me and how to treat it, though I need time. Well, as a teenager, time was hard to come by. So I would always panic, hyperventilate, break down... It was like I had a clock on the side of my mind, ticking away ever. So. _Slowly,_ expecting me to know what is wrong with me. When the alarm rang obnoxiously, limbs would seize up, thoughts would scatter as my mind would falter. Panic attacks, the primary thing I hated about myself then.

Though now I am able to control myself better, since I work at my own pace, my own time. I set my own clock. Therefore, I can actually think, think about what led me to where I am today... And I need to do it now, starting in junior year, where my image of Tori Vega would shatter to form a new puzzle for my clock to badger me constantly, 24/7.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, I remember, and I had just gotten a cup of coffee and busted through the doors of Hollywood Arts. Not many other people were there, so I headed straight for my own locker. After taking a short admiring glance at my scissors that I threw at the locker (the teachers had explained I wouldn't be able to) and opened it. Once all of my needed supplies for my first class was taken care of, the Vega sisters had waltzed in.

Trina leaving Tori immediately as usual to do whatever, and the younger half-Latina strode over to her locker. My legs guide me across the room, which was now beginning to fill with many people, and stopped behind Vega. "Those shoes are horrendous. Where the hell did you get them?"

Tori chuckled slightly before responding with, "Hello to you too Jade. I'm glad you noticed, they're Trina's... I don't know where my other shoes went." Like clockwork, Tori closed her locker and leaned against the words 'Let it Shine' as I adjusted my backpack strap. Every morning it seems, I always find myself talking to Vega here, whether it be with or without Beck. A small detail that has been overlooked until that day, that _hour_ even...

I snort in response, "Of course. What, did the little pixie fairy fly in you room and went shoe shopping?"

"Uh, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "Her name's _Trina_." I couldn't help but smirk then as the conversation was carried on. It would be a lie if I simply explained that I wasn't interested in the conversation. Or rather, talking to Vega. Something about her drew me in as I retorted my way out in jealousy, her dark caramel eyes maybe. It possibly could also be her laugh, her voice. I didn't know then, but I was eventually pulled in with enough unconscious force that I would stand here, everyday for a minute or twenty.

Monday through Friday.

So we talked that morning. I don't know what it was but we talked. I really just remember being somewhat entranced by the soothing voice and dark brown eyes. It's strange to think how I attached so many little small moments with them. _So many._

The first memory was when Beck had coffee dripping off of his shirt. Course, I didn't like that, so I snapped. As soon as her gaze met mine, I felt a little twitch in my chest before I remembered that Beck was there. My boyfriend. _W_ _ho will be mine for a long time_ , I had thought viciously as I spat at Tori. Now that was just the start of the relationship, after that was many conversations to this one.

The one that will change my life forever...

My mind always flickers to this moment, when Tori's eyes switched to the door, I felt a pang in my heart. Something I can't ignore, not while the life in the dark caramel eyes seeped away after a flash of panic. Not while her now cold, ruthless eyes stared with hatred and fell into a grimace. Immediately, my mind went haywire.

"Why the fuck is _she_ here?" Tori muttered darkly under her voice. While I felt many others stare at the door, including Vega's livid glare, mine didn't. I watched those brown eyes, begging for the former ones to come back. To finish their sparkle of life as the conversation took a joking turn. I wanted the warm, smooth voice to transition back from the cold heartless monotone. To finish laughing at my cruel remark about pop singers. Little did I know I would be wishing that for months...

In a split second, Tori is up and she strides through the hallway, not careful to avoid shoving into other people. Many surprised faces spring and look at me accusatory before realizing the same confused expression on my face. _I didn't do that, why the fuck would I?_ my thoughts raged.

Seeking valuable answers, my glare shifts over to the doors where I see an unfamiliar face. She was down right beautiful, sure. Long legs, short back, long black hair, pale (not as much as me though) and striking blue eyes. A model many would say. A predator I would say, a predator for trouble.

Jealousy aside, my interpretations are normally correct. Not when it came to Vega, obviously. Like I just said, jealousy aside. Just a few days before that morning, I had just snarled at Vega because she mumbled that we weren't that different, that she could be intimidating as well. Of course I laughed in her face after a cruel remark, not noticing the pure calm stature she held. But now, I realized I was wrong. The look that Tori gave sent cruel tremors down my spine, and it wasn't even pointed at my direction.

It was shot in _her_ direction. This model's direction who, immediately, I got a gut wrenching feeling once my eyes set on her. I didn't trust her, not one bit... And it was the only assumption about Tori's life that had hit the nail right on the head.

And for months to come, it rattled my clock, sending the amount of time left to figure out a problem down drastically. I became worried as it taunted me. Cackling in my ears as I bolted straight to class, ignoring the other ringing in my ear that shouted 'five more minutes'...


	2. Chapter 2

I plowed through the angry stares, following the path that Vega had left. I wanted answers and didn't give a damn for the bustling halls emptying out into the classrooms. "Vega! Vega!" I call, annoyed from the glares behind my back and from being ignored. "I didn't do anything!" I snap at a senior who was about to shoot his mouth off. Startled, he backs away to leave me to chase the half-Latina.

"Vega! Stop and listen for just a second!"

She halts and whips around, " _What_?"

I almost trip over my stride, surprised by the venom in her voice. I took the advantage of her moment of silence, analyzing her. She stood taller than before, opposite from her casual slouch. Her face remained in a grimace, eyes hollow. That was what would haunt me for months to come, her eyes. Looking inside them, I saw no emotion whatsoever. It was as if the antique lamp that bathed the dark brown eyes in a cozy orange light had been switched off, the friendly being inside bidding themselves a long hibernation.

"What- what happened to you? I was talking to you and you just- just _left_." Her eyes shift in between mine, and her expression remains empty.

"Why does it matter to you West? It's not like you're really going to be affected by my actions, just stay out of my way," she sneered in what seemed like pure distaste. Like I was an unnatural metallic taste in her mouth she just wanted to spit out.

"Oh how _dramatic_ ," I teased viciously, "Stay out of what? It's not like you have any _morbid_ secrets."

Her low chuckle and mocking smirk sent chills down my spine, her gaze boiled while her eyes remained cold. "Don't play as if you know me West. I've said it before," Vega's right canine is revealed, white, sharp and gleaming, "we're more similar than you think... Even more so than the rest of our group." And that was it, she turned her heal and stalked off to class, silently but with a heavy presence.

My feet remain planted on the ground, unwilling to move as I digest what Tori just spat at me. While oil was added to my inner bonfire, I couldn't help but notice the sudden aching pain developing in my chest. "Jade? Shouldn't you be in my class?"

I turn my head reluctantly and nod, walking into his room. I hear the door close behind me and sit by the back window, not wanting any human interaction at that point. However, that one wish was shattered as Beck sat next to me. "Fuck off," I mutter under my breath.

"What is up with you? First you had that fight with-"

"I didn't do _anything_ ," I snapped, cutting him off. My glare falters his, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. The Canadian runs his right hand through his hair, and sighs deeply.

"Look, all Andre and I know is that she took off after talking to you and you followed basically yelling at her." My eyes roll towards as my head shakes softly, he doesn't get it. He never does, never listens to me. As much as I love him, and know that this isn't Beck's fault, I just want him to sit in a tank of acid. But no, Beck is like a puppy, eyes pleading for giving his companion love, being loyal and patient.

"Well, I _did-not-do-anything_!" I hiss quietly between my teeth, masking my voice under the teacher doing his job. "Why can't you get that through your head?"

"All I'm saying," he says, hands slightly raised, "If you did hurt Tori-"

" _I-didn't_!"

"Well I can't seem to believe that! You're the only one in this school who has it out for her!"

"I don't have it out for her Beck! I was talking her, get this, without you! Me, walking over to her to talk!" I practically shake with boiling anger.

"Jade, ask anyone else in this school and-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" The sudden shout had taken everyone by surprise, including me.

"First you are late to class because you were standing out there staring at the lockers and then you interrupt the lesson?" snapped the teacher, "Counselor's office now."

"What?" popped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Counselor's office _now_!" Seeing no way out of this, I glare at Beck who looked a bit sheepish and stormed out of the classroom, not bothering to care for slamming the door. Loud steps echo in the empty halls as I strode over to the office in a bitter rage. First Vega walks out in the middle of a conversation, then everybody, including Beck and Andre, blames me. Now I had to get sent to the councilors office, great. Just -fucking- great.

"I may be a damn gank to her but that doesn't mean I actually want to _hurt_ her!" I mutter under my breath as I stood outside the door. After a moments of silence, I decide not to go in. Instead, I head over to my car, stalking the halls and pushing myself through the doors. My feet stop and for a second I enjoy the bliss as the breeze flows through my hair, reminding me of my rooftop. Once a breathe was pushed out, I walked over to my black Ford Ranger and jerked the door open. As I slipped inside, a howl of fury escaped my lips.

I slammed the car door and reached for my seatbelt before letting go of the strap; I hadn't really wanted to leave school early that day. Lunch was an hour or two away and the classes before then were all the ones I was caught up on. So I decided to sit in my car until then, allowing my batteries to recharge. Until I was ready to go and eat, my mind would have to ponder on this morning's events.

Saliva built up on my tongue and I swallowed, feeling a slight sense of dread and desire. I licked my lips and sighed, shuffling through the glove department before giving out a huff of disappointment. I really didn't understand why I looked for them, I knew full well the box wasn't going to be there. After a moment or two of glaring at nothing in particular, I found myself slightly surprise. I hadn't wanted a smoke break for a few months now, after I had cut it out of my life. It wasn't the fact that I craved it, no. It was how much I wanted it at that moment, how much I needed to let my anxiety to go. Not that smoking in a long run will actually help with it, but on the roof with a lighter in in my hand had helped for those moments. In those few minutes, the alarm threatening was put on snooze and I could _think_.

Sighing miserably, I thought about my little argument with Beck. He diffidently added to my anger with blaming me for something I wouldn't do. Sure I didn't like Vega, but I would never wish to push someone over the edge because of some jealousy. I have my limits, I have my lines... But apparently dear sweet Beck didn't know that about me, even after being in millions of fights with me.

That was the thing about him though, he never was able to listen to me. I couldn't care less if you didn't agree with me, actually ignore that. All I really need from a relationship is for the person to _listen_ , so they could understand eventually. I breathe out bitterly as I thought, _Yet he doesn't, so I have to consistently test his loyalty and understanding that leads to our breakups._

Then there was the fact that I knew he really wanted to get with Tori. I know, he always wants to be on _her_ side, on Vega's argument while I'm left hanging alone with Sinjin just lurking in the corner, eyeballing me. Never has Beck truly attempted to see my side of the problem, only skimming the words I speak.

Yet, here's the catch. Vega actually does, she understands the rules I go by, the rules I play. She catches the sentences word by word, and seems to assume to do the right action when I break down in front of her. Vega knows when to scratch my back as I am on my knees, or when to snap at my retorts. She just knows, and I always snap at her to shove her through unnecessary tests that she has already proven herself worthy. "Damned angel, Sweet Sally Peaches always knows how to be nice even when I want her to snap," I mutter mockingly, not sure if the pistol was shot at me or her.

The half-Latina always seemed to know when or when not to retort back, always calm and collected. My head shook gruffly. No, she was always a bit more understanding, even when she did always badger on about how we should be 'friends'. As that simple thought streaked through my thoughts, a chord was struck.

Vega would _never_ glare at me, _never_ snap at me and _never_ looked at me with those cold, heartless eyes. Sure she would stand up to me if I got a bit out of hand, but wouldn't ever be seen hissing at me coolly for no reason whatsoever. That was never in the complicated contract of our ongoing dynamic.

I smelled a rat and didn't enjoy one bit of it. Something wasn't right. Eyebrows knit together as I searched for wanted answers. None came, for the first time whenever trying to figure out the half-Latina, no answers came. Before I had locked myself in the Ford, I always gave a simple biased answer for her actions and was done with it. I moved on to enjoy my time writing, with Beck or just sitting around in my room.

My eyes fly open as I jerk awake. I send a glare at Beck who knocked on the glass. Opening the door and slamming it, I cross my arms, " _What_?"

"You're welcome for the coffee," he rolled his eyes, "Come join us for lunch." I grumble in response, taking the cup and brushing passed him. As I sipped my coffee on the way towards the table, I hear giggling over Beck's steps behind me. I sit at our table and watch as the raven haired girl from this morning chatting with Andre.

Beck plops down beside me and chuckles, "Look who is with the new student. Do you mind if she sits at our table?"

I send a glare at her, observing the playful pats she sends at Andre's forearm, and the cocky grin plastered on her face. "No," I growl after having enough with looking at her.

"You're jealous," he muttered, "Come on. Just until she finds someone else to sit with. Who knows, you may even warm up to her." I stare at him, picturing him being fed to a pack of hyenas. As much as I _loved_ giving people chances to join our group, Tori was just a one time thing. Even if I was known to hate her, she filled that small hole we had before. We didn't need a leach to stick itself on, draining our living friendships with one another.

"Hello you two. Did you talk to Jade about our little arrangement?" Andre beamed as he brought her over. Both sat down at the table, opposite from Beck and I.

"Is she always like this?" the girl asked sweetly after receiving the end of my stare.

"Don't mind Jade, she can be a gank sometimes," Beck chuckled, running his hand through fluffy hair. I quickly stamp on his foot warningly, and was pleased to see him scowl in pain.

"Well, its nice to meet you Jade," she said with a hand out, "I'm Elizabeth by the way." My studded eyebrow raises slightly as I look at her, she seems to be perfect in the boys eyes. I don't know how, but all I see is a cocky grin, drilled etiquette, model like features and a coldness in her eyes. My mind only speaks one thing at that moment, _I shouldn't trust her_.

Without even a second of afterthoughts, I leave the table suddenly and leave her hand hanging. I end up almost bumping into Cat before leaving the scene entirely towards one of the food trucks. Once my wallet was ten dollars lighter and my hand held a sandwich, I strode back towards the table once I had spotted Vega lurking behind one of the further pillars.

"West, why the hell is that bitch sitting there?" she snapped as I walked near.

"Do you really think I like it?" I retort with the same amount of malice. "Do you know her?"

"We went to the same schools for six years," she muttered darkly before adding, "Why do _you_ care anyway?"

My mind halted for a split second, Vega never spoke about her prior school years on her own. Even when she was asked, the topic was changed and avoided. I stood there, swaying a bit as the half-Latina stalked off towards the doors inside. Just how well did I know Tori Vega?

* * *

Before I walk into Sikowitz's room, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" I growl as I see Elizabeth standing there.

"That's not very nice," she pouted, pulling her nice little act again, "I'm sorry we got on the wrong footing but-"

I cut her off when I shoved her away towards the end of the hall. "Look, no use trying to have me wrapped around your finger. I know how you bitches work."

"I am no bitch," she seethed, dropping her little play.

"Oh, that's nice. A whore then."

Elizabeth stutters out a strangled noise before snapping, "Look, you're the friend that was by Tori this morning weren't you?" Now it was my turn to stutter. "Don't bother denying it Jade, your lack of words is enough... Besides, I've seen how people treat you," she murmured as her feet begin to circle around me, almost like a dance, "By now, your own boyfriend believes me more than you."

I laugh, retorting with, "Look who's talking! Your only boyfriend you'll ever get is you _hand_."

She growls viciously before hissing, "You'll regret that. First that little bitch and now I have an ass to deal with." My blood reached it's boiling point, surprising me that there wasn't any steam coming out of my ears and nose as I reach to grab her. She pushes me back, that cocky grin plastered on her face like she's at recess, until footsteps echoed quietly in the hall. Elizabeth gives me a final smirk before pulling a shocked, confused expression.

"Jade! I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean for you to get upset during lunch," she whimpered as her eyes watered. Beck looked at me with disappointment on his face, and guided Elizabeth inside with Andre, Cat and Robbie, who all wore the same expressions. The only one who differed drastically was Vega, who lagged behind. She glared at the doorway, cringing in utter disgust before her eyes trailed to mine. I honestly couldn't tell you if they had softened at all because all I saw was cold, gut wrenching, heartless eyes, yet the rest of her face was neutral as she glanced at me. I followed Tori inside, trying to match puzzle pieces together. They wouldn't fit because the original pieces were prior to that day, and the others were new. Fresh.

I made my way over to my usual seat, not sure if I liked Beck sitting next to mine. I didn't feel Beck's arm around my shoulders, my mind was simply put out. It buzzed with curiosity that I swear drove me crazy. Insane even. Vega had sat down in front of me, so my eyes set on the back of her head, not really looking at it. While my eyes registered brown hair, my conscious begged to get home and figure this damned mess out.

I just couldn't focus at all, not even when Elizabeth introduced herself with that pleasant smile. The same smile that would tear everything up and I was the one who had to sew them back together. Some of the threads not how they were before that Tuesday...


	3. Chapter 3

I despised that I basked in the feeling of warmth flooding my lungs as I breathe in. Once I blew out, grey flew off into the distance, leaving me on the roof thinking. My bedroom window sat behind me, overlooking the roof of the first floor. I always climbed over whenever I needed to let off some, for lack of a better word, steam. Not necessarily when I was mad, no. More like when I was anxious, stressed.

My mind started to get ahead of itself before I could even think about what I _was_ contemplating. This situation, I found, was just surreal. Like I'm still dreaming and I'm in bed thrashing about. My head shakes solemnly as I gaze back at my bed, _I wish_. I knew that it wasn't, I knew that Beck had been tricked to play in Elizabeth's hands.

 _Elizabeth_. Such a weird name, I wouldn't have thought for a second that Elizabeth was her name. It seemed too posh, too friendly, too gentle. _Though, that might have also played her way as well, since she is a conniving bitch_.

I start to cough from breathing in too sharply. My hand angrily smothers out the ash at the end of the cigarette and flicks it away, after making sure that it still wasn't lit. At the very least, it landed in the wet grass down below. My hands run though my hair as I sunk deeper into my thoughts, which very few in general are happy.

"Jade?" I jerk slightly, wincing at the sound of the calm, collected voice behind me. My eyes meet warm, soft rust-brown eyes. Peggy stood their with her slacks and t-shirt, unsmiling yet not really harshly like Tori's was. Grey hair sprouted and glazed over jet black hair, and slight wrinkles worn her face.

"Yeah?" I mutter quietly.

"I thought you stopped smoking five months ago."

"I-I did... At least it isn't weed," I chuckle nervously. She raises her eyebrow at me and gestures me to climb back inside.

"Jade," she breathes, "What is wrong?" Peggy takes my hand as she always does and rubs it as I sit down on my bed. As my answer I say nothing, and she murmurs, "I'm not going to leave until you tell me. And don't say otherwise, I've practically raised you since you were five."

For twelve years I had my maid help me with my problems. Yes, Peggy was a maid for the West manor. But I saw her more than just a maid, while my father was off to do work and my mother reluctant to take care of her only child, Peggy was the only true guardian in the house.

"I don't know," I answer, my voice cracking. The answer continued as she turned her head slightly, confused, "I was talking to Vega-"

"Tori Vega?"

"Yeah, and she just suddenly changed and left me mid conversation. All throughout the day she wasn't herself and I have a feeling this whore had something to do with it."

"What?" Peggy asked curiously.

"Her name's Elizabeth... But I've come up with a better name."

"And what's that," a chuckle escaped from a slight grin. She always knew I had the perfect names for people.

"Elizabitch." For a moment, a short moment, laughter filled the room. Once it died down, I began my explanation again, "So she went to the same school as Vega did and... I don't know. Tori doesn't like her at _all_. I know I certainly don't but everyone else is confident that she is a good person." My fist slams down on the bed, which muffled the boiling force that it was punched with.

"Sweetie," Peggy brushed some of the hair on the side of my cheek, "Are you sure you're not just jealous. You know you have a problem with that."

"No, I don't like her! It's not like Vega who just waltzed into Hollywood Arts, I have a really bad feeling about her!" I raise my voice.

"So you finally have admitted you're jealous of Tori," she chuckled. After a growl and a glare, Peggy continues, "Look, for now I would just stay on the sidelines and watch what happens. If something does come up that proves your theory, you can beat the living shit out of her for all I care. But until then just do what you do best. Observe."

"But she has already given me enough reason to break her nose. First she comes in and snatches the attention of Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie, then she had a nice damn conversation with me."

"Words aren't meaningful until an action is put behind them, you of all people should know that. You're a walking example," Peggy spoke wisely. She takes the time to heave a tired sigh, "As I said, until you don't see Elizabeth confirm your accusations, don't do anything."

" _Fine,_ only because I can't stand the sound of her voice." Peggy stands up and strides over towards the door, and advises me to take a nap to relieve some of the stress. Reluctantly, I do just that and slip under the covers, only taking the time to rip off my shoes.

I fell into a deep slumber and wasn't able to wake up for hours.

* * *

When I was five, my mother started to neglect me since my dad had taken a job which would really help the family. I love him, but I see him more like a kind man than a generous father. It's not completely his fault, mind you. He had to take this job in order to make enough money to cover all of the costs, since my mother refused to work. Ever since I was born, my mother had always held a small distaste in her eyes whenever blue met green. Her eyes were like the waters of the ocean struck by a heavy bolt of lightening, full of pent up emotion.

I wasn't the first child they had, the second actually. The first they never spoke about, but I always wondered about Jake. He was described as the perfect little angel by my dear mother. Sweet charming Jake who always loved to talk and laugh with people before he fell ill and died of AIDs.

After that, my mother went into hysteria, wanting another boy only to get me, the opposite of Jake. Jade who grew up to be distant of people, to have a small hate towards them. Jade who did the opposite thing my mother wanted. Once my dad took the job, he had to go off to do his work for a week and came back to see me crying. She had not spoken to me once he left.

My dad went absolutely insane and bellowed at my mother who sunk deeper into her crazed thoughts. So Peggy was hired, to help do the neglected chores and to just be another person there for me. In the beginnings, I yelled at Peggy, sending all of my neglected pain shooting at her. All she did was take it in, never once did she yell back or cry. All the maid did was just sit there, discipline me when needed and tried to make conversation at other times. Eventually, I realized I needed someone to talk to and thus I allowed Peggy to come up to me without any distance. Some things I can't talk to Peggy about, just because I like to have multiple people to give pieces of myself. If only one person held that much weight, I think they might spontaneously combust. I have a lot to go around you see, and I only know that because I live in this insane world of my own thoughts.

To this day, I never come up to people. If not, it is _extremely_ rare. I don't have any memory of actually coming up to Peggy to help sort out my problems. Sure I may have drop hits but that isn't exactly coming up to people now is it? It's extremely rare... except when it comes to Vega however.

I didn't like it at all knowing that the only person I physically walked up to for help was Tori Vega, I absolutely hated it. I hated how she didn't question my motives other than 'Why are you at my house?', which in all fairness is an understandable question at 11:45pm. I despised how Vega could just correctly assume what I was struggling with and know how I didn't mind my back scratched.

Another odd thing, I let her touch me. My brows furrow as I slept once that statement sank itself into my attention. I rarely let anyone else do so, especially my stomach. Yet, she begs to hug me all the time, ensuring that our bodies are close together and the warm feeling that carried to my gut.

* * *

My eyes open abruptly and I see blue neon numbers flashing me '7:47'. I sit up slowly and blink away the slight water in my eyes, sneering at myself for showing too much emotion while I slept soundlessly. I hoped so anyway, wouldn't like to know I snored.

I struggled to get up, my body still groggy with sleep. Shuffling downstairs, I hear the tinkling of glass and voices. Along the railings, I peer down at the some fifty guests, wondering what the hell was going on. _Great, I forgot about her stupid party_ , I thought savagely. Almost twice a week my mother will spend her money, or rather my dad's money, to put herself on a podium that isn't stable. All in order to impress ignorant bastards who call themselves producers. My head shakes, unimpressed as my mother strolls around with a perfect smile and long elegant dress, shimmering in the light.

I rush quietly over to the front window, only to see Peggy drive off to escape the party downstairs. She always wishes that the separate small house on the side of the property would drown out the noise. I curse mildly as I stride over to my room and change into whatever would piss my mother off the most. Once I pulled on my black leather jacket, vans and beanie, I turned around to close my window all the way. It was chilly outside so I thought it would be nice just to wonder around and see what could entertain me.

Before I could escape, however, I had to make my way through a crowd of tux's and dresses. I slam my bedroom door and stormed down the stairs, pleased to see the blonde who calls herself my 'mom' fidget in annoyance. I reach for the door, ignoring any requests to join conversations, and pull my entry open to timed freedom. A great sigh rushed from my lips as I lean against the white door.

At a semi-jog I made my way towards a less known part of Los Angeles for some stuff to do. It's a bit of a dangerous part of the city, though I have always made my escape from fights. Adrenaline prickled my senses as I smirked a bit cockily to myself as I walked among the shadows, eager for a fight. Normally I wanted to just simply find a place to settle down, not itch for any violence like I did now.

I needed my body to move, letting all of my bottled up confusions run through my veins. So, I had the best idea I ever had that night. I went into a bar looking for trouble, and trouble indeed would come after me. Just not at that night, but soon.

First I ordered a few drinks, not alcohol. God no I wasn't that stupid, I still needed to get home without being run over by a car. So once those had been emptied, I saw a man leaving the area to a parking lot. To be honest, I look back at this moment and really contemplated if I had accidentally drank whiskey or vodka.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I snap at the brunette, who looked a bit angry already. He turned around and smirked, his almost yellow eyes gleaming with excitement. At that moment, my gut took a nasty turn, though I ignored it, wanting to release some stress.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing all the way down here little lady? Though," his surprisingly low raspy voice murmured, "you do look like you have been here before... Tell me hot stuff, have you?"

I shift my stance to appear larger as he stalked towards me, eyes darting between mine. "Yeah, so what if I have?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, "Now why are you here now? Ah, you want to fight..." I grin mischievously as he returned it toothily, "Well we may be able to solve our problems here miss." Before I could respond with anything, the brunette swung at me and knocked me to the ground. Having the wind thumped out of me, I took a few breaths before pushing myself back up.

"So little miss priss her _is_ looking for a fight, I'll tell you, it's not that good if you misinterpret the signs." He lets out a cackle before I then threw a punch at his stomach. He lets out a noise between a cough and a groan before tumbling to the ground.

"Don't ever call me 'miss priss' dumbass," I shot at him, annoyed. He grins at me before we brawl again, sending punch after punch after kick. We seemed to have a silent, mutual respect to not actually send each other to the hospital. It was unspoken, not a written rule, yet it was followed all the same. I heave slightly as my scuffed arm pushes myself off the red bricks of the bar next to us and the other sends a fist hurtling at his shoulder.

The brunette clutches his side as he tripped into a pole and muttered gleefully, "That's gonna leave a mark in th' morning... Say, you kind of remind me of someone."

"And whose that?" I ask with a husk in my voice.

"You wouldn't believe it but the leader of these streets. The 'owner' if you will." The brunette continues once he registered my confusion from my tense stature, "She's not actually the owner of the streets, Los Angeles is. No, the gal is the ruler here. She drove off the main gangs and made new rules."

"One person did that?" I mutter surprised from what he explained with the many hand gestures, "So... how do I remind you of her?" We began to pace around, circling each other while examining our cuts and bruises on our arms.

After a minute or two of his brow furrowing, he answers, "Well, your fighting styles are similar. Both of you have quick reflexes know how to punch." His shoulders shrug as he continues a bit solemnly, " _But_ , you're a bit more lively than her. Like you have emotions. She looked like she had gone through a bunch and I asked her, yeah, and all she said was 'Prison'. Does a lot to you, I'd imagine, some people get better and others just get lost. Emotionless she was, and I still can't believe her age either."

"How'd you mean?"

"With the clothes and scars she wore along with that expression, you couldn't have said that she was 15... Though that was a year or two ago, 17 by now."

" _Shit_ ," I curse. To think that someone, my age by the way, can do all of this by herself. "So, did she change stuff 'round here?"

"Hell yeah," he nodded, "She was a lone wolf, you see... And if you bet a million dollars that a lone wolf will allow the newbies or other singles to linger 'round here, you'd get a million plus some. She made it so that people could pass if they pleased, _but_ the gangs that wouldn't kill were allowed to stay. See, in the couple of years she was present, loners like herself were saved by a stone cold guardian." He looked up at the stars, or the few that were seen, and added, "Somewhat."

"What was her name?" I mumbled, still circling him stalking.

"Nobody knows. Some say this and others say that. Though that really lasted for a few months before she got a nickname, 'Maned Wolf'. Fits her too, thin and powerful, fast and quick witted. Though I think it was her bark that really took it home, low and unfeeling. Intimidating that."

"Maned Wolf? The hell is that?"

"Oh, yeah I had to google it myself. Strange creatures, yet they hold a dangerous beauty to them. I dunno, just me I guess," he ended with a chuckle. "Tis funny though, she accepted it, says so on the tattoo on her right shoulder," he nodded, patting the said shoulder with his left hand. I stand there, thinking about the history of this place before quickly catching a flying beer bottle heading towards my face. My knuckles turn white as I whip it towards the wall behind the brunette.

"HEY!" I let out, glaring at the now laughing man.

"What did I say? Quick reflexes," he stammers through giggles. A howl is let out of his mouth and he rubs his scratchy jaw, "Guess should've saw that comin'."

"So where is the 'Maned Wolf' now?" I ask with venom in my voice, enjoying the sensation of watching the man squirm with a hint of intimidation. "Are you going to answer or will I have to punch you again?"

The brunette chuckles before standing up once again, "Nobody knows. She kept a low profile, so when she left not many actually knew until some of the gangs returned. Sure, she would be sighted a few times, but wasn't the exact same as before. She looked at people differently, though bickering and arguments would arise from the drunk asses. She was barely seen anyway, so not many actually seen her before.

"I have, fought her like this myself. Quick, smart and man can she pack a punch." He mumbles the last part before swinging at me and we are brawling once again. While putting out all of my frustrations into them, I dodge his and then finally kick him to the side, deciding I was done as his punches slowed. The brunette's back hits a car's windshield, shattering it and sends yells from it. He jumps off the car, and stares at it, his face stern and pale. "Nice to meet you miss, but you're on your own," he stammers before bolting with a slight limp at the sound of the bar doors opening.

I watch as the smart coward sprints down the alley before the yells are shut off. I jerk and turn around to find huge, burly men standing side by side. Each wore something that you would see in movies, maybe on a lower level however. "You know how long it took me to get this car?" one of them said, obviously the leader. He had flaming red hair that clashed with his brown beard and blue eyes.

"How long?" I squeaked, knowing that these guys were looking for trouble, but not the kind I wanted to get into. I had just gotten myself out of the impulsive fight I wanted.

"An hour, it was easy one the guy was shot... But now you ruined my best prize." He shook his head and mocking 'tisk's sounded. Without thinking, I picked up a pipe scrap that lay on the ground beside me and chucked it at him. He dodged it and glared at me. "Well look what we got here, a girl with an attitude. Why are you all the way out here?" he growled. There were three things I could do at that point; talk my way out, fight my way out or sprint my way out.

At that particular moment, unlike the multiple minutes before, I picked up every single damn detail. The way the men stood, confident and ruthless with fire in their eyes. How the night sky stood innocently over the run down buildings, tattooed with multiple graffiti works, each telling a story. But, I also saw how the men inched their way towards me, green ink and black leather coming closer and closer...

My fist flew at the closest, connecting to his nose. I flee, choosing the third option, as blood painted the brick wall behind me. While I sprint down the street, I hear a yell of rage and quick footsteps following me. My mind tries to catch up, screaming ' _Cornered, cornered, run, run, faster Jade, faster_!" Sudden heat scraps my arm, though it doesn't stop me even as I hear my ear ringing. The conscious in my brain chants as I see an alleyway, an escape to a better part of town, small crowds littering about. But my feet halts and I skid across, nearly colliding with the figure standing there.

I stand nervously as she watches. The shadows play with me around her, masking her identity. Though I can already tell who it is once my gut dropped instinctively. She stood taller than I did, and even though she didn't look that heavy, I could bet you anything that one punch could send you to the plastic surgeon. Her eyes intrigued me, however I didn't want to step any closer. From this light, they seemed to be lit, though a cold heart held them. While they seethed, her face, I assumed anyway, wouldn't be flushed with boiling anger.

"Now what are you doing down these streets? Why do you run?" the 'Maned Wolf' rasped. Her voice sent tremors down my spine, hurtling fear as her low, minor husk drove me to the brink of anxiety. Yet, there was a protectiveness to it, like she wasn't going to hurt me.

"I-I just want to _leave_ , please let me go. They'll kill me," I squeak. She nods then slinks back into the shadows, allowing me to race past her. As I brush through the crowds of people, the last thing I hear were gunshots behind me, echoing in the alleyway. From the yells, however, I had a small grin on my face knowing who was winning.

* * *

I pant, no _heave_ , as I slid down my bedroom door. My legs carried me at blazing speeds all the way home. And to think I got my first tattoo down that street. Once my breathing was close to normal, I shoved off my leather jacket with a slight wince. In my vanity mirror, I gasped as I saw a small gash on my right shoulder.

I stared at my jacket, realizing what must have happened. While I punched the guy to make an opening, he must have cut through my jacket with a _really_ sharp knife, which would explain the small cut beneath the gash. And then the bullet shot at me brushed past me skin.

My heart pumped roughly against my ribs, realizing I could have died that night.

But... I had a savior. The 'Maned Wolf', who supposedly ran those streets for some years. After cleaning the cuts, with many groans, brushing my teeth then climbing into my bed clothes, I decided to search on my phone. Once the screen nearly blinded me, I searched 'maned wolf' and saw multiple pictures of this strange creature. I chuckled wearily as I fell asleep, it did fit her perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

I marched my way through Hollywood Art's doors, holding my backpack gingerly on my wounded shoulder. Because my night activities may cause some unwanted attention on my part, I decided to play as if it didn't happen, even if I got a few strange glances from the noticed cut above my eyebrow. Which was a _really_ hard thing to do by the way, even for an actor like me. Earlier that morning, I woke up with the bandages slightly red, which was both a relief and a pain since it still bled. Not a lot thankfully... well, not enough to dye the bandages.

Once my locker was shut, I heaved a great sigh as my mind predicted the anxious stress of waiting for something, anything really, to happen. Obviously I would keep my promise with Peggy, which didn't include any snarky ass, sarcastic comments (loopholes are always great). My tall empty cup of coffee was chucked into the trash closest to me and I strode over to the vending machines to get a soda. I felt my bones grind sorely and tired as I punched in the numbers, happily receiving some cola.

Today would require a _lot_ of caffeine.

After a few quiet sips, the main doors swung open and Trina Vega scurried off, and Tori stepped into the room. I nearly sprayed my cola all over the place; the half-Latina wore black jeans that matched black converse, a grey shirt hung under a black leather jacket with several patches on the back. Aviators sat on her nose and were quickly lifted off into her bag. I felt my heart tug slightly as I watch how long, brunette hair tumbled down slightly wild. I wanted to go up to her, my legs beg for it. I wanted to speak to her, my lips wish for it. At that moment, I would deny it constantly, she looked hot.

But my legs quivered slightly and my lips shut as my watchful, cautious eyes met those cold, heartless ones. She hadn't changed from yesterday, it seemed that her wardrobe was planned to match it.

Moments after she gathered her needed materials for her first classes, Vega passed me and I stood frozen, realizing she was a bit taller. While we were eyelevel, I wore boots with their natural heels while she wore shoes that didn't.

I couldn't think properly as I headed for my own class, my feet not seeming to walk as confidently as they normally would. My shoulders had an excuse, but everything else not so much. My mind was thrown for a loop, and I hated myself then for not being able to get out.

* * *

As the week strolled by, not much really happened. When I say that, I mean nothing showed itself to suggest anything to support my theory about Elizabeth. However, my trustful gut itched knowing that the calm, innocent atmosphere was only skin deep.

Constantly I would watch Elizabeth preform our daily routines in Sikowitz, who seemed to not be as fond of her, and it was no doubt that she was a brilliant actor. Our styles were very similar, funnily enough. We both would come up with something quick and, if that plan would soon fail during any improve sessions, a plan B would be formed. She also seemed to have a good handle on acting... Too good of one I'd say since she hasn't had any experience before. "Natural talent" Andre, Beck and Robbie would say.

That's another thing too, the boys. All of them seemed to enjoy Elizabeth's presence a bit, and I would snort in anger every single damn time she would feel up Beck. Although, I would never feel an impulse to rush across the room and claim him as _my_ boyfriend, even though he was. I would glare, and receive a cocky smirk back. I didn't feel the possessive energy to stop it, even if my blood boiled.

No, my mind was constantly orbiting around one person. Only one. I tried to push her away while studying or writing stories or scripts. But, I couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking about Tori Vega. Not her stone cold eyes, or her expression. I didn't picture the black leather jacket she constantly wore to prove something, or to protect herself from. I thought of the warm ginger that was planted in her eyes, giving a comfortable warmth throughout my body whenever I saw them. When her voice felt like honey to my ears, smooth and thick of emotion, or as she smiled her white teeth would show joyfully.

I didn't have that, I couldn't physically see all of those things about Vega that I seemed to miss. They were thrown away by this dark, bitter creature that dwelled sourly in the depths of those dead, emotionless eyes. Yet, I apparently was the only one who noticed, not Beck, Cat, Robbie, even _Andre_. Just me, Jade West who supposedly hated Vega. Jade West who was losing confidence in her friends' observations of the abnormal silence of the half-Latina and of her boyfriend who seemed dazed in Elizabeth's cloud.

All I knew was that things gradually changed that week, my smoke breaks becoming more frequent and my claim on Beck less so.

* * *

On Friday, I had enough of my share of bumbling around waiting. I still did it, yes, though I felt like a thoroughbred next to a race track being restrained by a really strong lead. I just wanted to _run_ , go and finish Elizabeth and claim my shining prize. Course, that didn't happen. I've learned in my life that no matter what you do or how you receive, the end result is never how you imagined it. You may be correct in your bet on the wrestling match, though your imagination lead you to believe that they'll stand tall, teeth grinning white. Or how about your first trip to the zoo, maybe your first art project. Instead, you get a champion with a broken nose, a parrot pecks at you fingers through the fence, or you dropped the original color you mixed. Sure they may all be successes. but you didn't first imagine the red dripping on the mat, Band-Aids on you hands or a strange mark on the side of the canvas...

I pictured myself showing Elizabeth who's truly the badass here when I sat in the black box theater on Friday, emotions bottled up and ready to explode. All I needed was a small, white candy for it all to come out. My eyes glide over and watch as Beck steps in with Cat, Andre practicing his keyboard, Robbie sitting and reviewing papers like me and Vega in the far corner, watching everything with a thorough eye. "So," the musician starts once he sees the two walk in, "What are we going to do for the Volga Show next week?"

Most of us shrug, not knowing what to do for our assignment. The Volga Show was a newer event, showcasing any group projects as extra credit for classes like Sikowitz. It wasn't only singing, but any performances were accepted. Not only that, but food and other activities (if you count eating as one) were also included. "We could do anything really," Beck quipped.

"How about a short little skit? It could have singing and stuff." Finally, Robbie suggested an idea that wasn't awful. We all ended up agreeing and started to assign roles to work on.

"Hey Tori, what about you?" Andre looked over his shoulder to the half-Latina still sitting in the corner chair. "What's up chica?" his brows furrowed.

"Don't worry about her, she's just acting. Isn't that right Tori?" Beck imputed, sure of himself.

"Where the hell did you get _that_ from?" Vega hissed, standing up from her corner.

"Elizabeth, she said you did it a lot in middle school before you left-" the sentence was cut off by an enraged yell and a glass prop smashing against the wall. We all watch as the pieces glimmer on the floor and Tori turn around, walking quietly yet powerfully towards the Canadian.

"Do you think that was an act Oliver?" she muttered, a slight husk attached to the vocals. He shook his head, eyes as wide as the rest and lips knit together. Silence settled the room for an eternal second before I found myself standing as well.

"What is wrong with you then?" I snapped, my body in shock from what force I put in those words.

"Like you think I would tell _you_ ," she sneered. Our steps began to circle each other, challenging the opponent. At this point, everyone outside our little zone were merely witnesses, watching as the tension rose quickly.

"Just tell me." My words startle Robbie who was behind me at that time; so much venom was soaked through I couldn't comprehend where it all came from.

A low chuckle escaped Vega before she growled, "No. Like I said before, why do you care? Why do you wish for me to go back to what you pushed around." My thoughts swam through my skull, hitting the edges hard so I couldn't come up with something quick enough. "Speechless, that's a first," a bark laughs.

My eyes shift and meet the empty ones, green against brown. My blood thumps with great speed as my adrenaline rises, wanting to just act, do _anything_. Before I know, a flash of silver whips from my waist and into my grip, "And how come you're the one who isn't talking? You walk up to this school taking everything away for your little trophy case and good image. It's _pathetic_."

"Pathetic. Pathetic? You know what's pathetic West? Your image. You put up this act to cover up your emotional scars which, news flash, everyone-has." My heart started to beat faster as my livid beast starts to itch. Looking back now, however, the whole scene is the battle of intimidation. You have a rabid wolf pacing around, her anger blinding her morals while on the other side circles a black cat, calm collected and thinking. I wondered how cold eyes could give out and extinguish a burning gaze with their own flames.

"So why don't you get your head out of your ass and look around you. You think your the only onw with that scratch on your head and-" She cuts herself off and brushes her hand over her right shoulder, "Take a plane across the world and you'll find someone who understands. Walk down ten blacks and you'll find someone who understands. WALK FIVE FEET AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!"

"I SEE A LITTLE GIRL WITH BIG DREAMS THAT WILL CRUMBLE IN HOLLYWOOD!" I break, shouting the first weak response in my head. An impulse took control and threw the scissors to the left of Vega, aiming at the board behind her. Not even a split second when the polished blades are in the air, Vega reacts in lightning speed.

A pocket knife is propelled towards my possession and takes them with a small hook on the end of it. Silver follows a flash of red, hanging on the small hook as it flies with the knife. The blade sinks into the tack board next to the doors, the scissors hanging, defeated. The half-Latina stalked over and ripped her blade from it, letting mine fall. Her boot kicked it at my feet, and I stare at the long scratches on the side of the battered scissors. " _Fuck you_ ," I whispered before picking up the scissors, along with my bag, and my steps tear out of the room.

I push other students in my rush to leave as I head out the doors, not slowing down until I reached my car. The gravel crunched under my tires within minutes.

* * *

My window slams shut from my bitter anger; this time my breathes didn't calm me down, it only brought up more thoughts to attack me at once. I storm around my room acidly, wanting for all of the voices to just disappear. I run my hands through my hair like I can just snatch the words from my brain and burn it.

_She hates you... You hate her. She can just walk over you like nothing, like you're just a little worm..._

'No, no I didn't mean to yell at her. I just wanted her to hurt after she yelled at me...' I try to argue back, but the voice only cackles as the others degrade my posture.

_She tells the truth. You're only a little, ignorant teenager in Los Angeles. One out of a sea of millions. You're nothing compared to most of them..._

'Shut up, shut _up_...'

_You drove her away. Beck was right, you drove her away and you needed to blame someone else... Elizabeth is innocent..._

_Those cold, stone eyes look at you and only you. They love, they enjoy seeing you gasp for air as you suffocate..._

The voices didn't quit, I couldn't stand up. My lungs felt heavy as I sunk to my knees. I clutch my shirt as if letting the bit of fabric off my chest would have helped, and I'll tell you, it didn't.

'I could tell her I'm sorry, I could fix this... Just please stop...'

_Selfish..._

_Impulsive..._

_Arrogant..._

_Cruel..._

The voices chanted viciously inside my head as I curled up in a tense ball beside my bed.

_You pushed away the only one who listened, and now you will never get her back..._

_Tori Vega is gone..._

I felt my throat scratch against my scream, I wanted them to stop. My eyes wanted to see her caramel eyes, my ears to hear the soothing voice and laugh. I wanted to feel the warm hugs that I reluctantly received, the same ones I could have ran a marathon for at that very moment.

"No she isn't," I whispered weakly, not sure if it was true or just to help myself feel better.

My clock set up it's timer again, waiting for it's next attack. I tremble on the floor, my left arm clutching my shoulder, breaking some of the scab to allow a bit of blood to flow. The wound had healed quickly over the week, though I felt as if Vega had opened it again.

I climbed into bed and draped the covers over me and just cried. My silent tears fell down quickly, as there were a lot waiting behind each drop. My hand wanted to feel warmth to drag closer to my pounding heart, but I couldn't find anything. I felt alone, desperately alone.

That is, until I felt a hand on my back. I allowed the covers to be pulled off, and I nearly hissed at the cold air that began to prickle against my skin.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Peggy soothed. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her arms around me, knowing that this was something very serious. It was not often that I would hug her like that, the last time before that evening was nearly a year before.

"Sh- she changed so- so much, I-I hate it... And I ye-yelled at her and, and... She hates m-me now," I cough through whimpers.

"Who?" the maid whispers.

"T-Tori... I wan- I need the o-old one back... Can you get her back?" I asked her a question I knew the answer to, but her eyes filled with pity nevertheless as she gazed down at my state. Mascara surely ran all over my face and the bandages had loosened.

"I'm sorry Jade. What are these?" Peggy asked as she took them off softly. I choke a bit as she gasped, horrified. They had healed almost, yeah, though it wasn't going to be a pretty scar. She gazed at the blood seeping a bit from the cut near the gash. "How did you get _this_?"

"...bullet," I squeak, ashamed.

"You're not going to tell me how you got this are you," Peggy stated more than asked. I shook my head solemnly, and she sighed. "What did you tell Tori then?"

"I-I told her that her dreams were worthless and she won't make it in Hollywood," a mumble spills from my mouth, sounding.

" _Jade_ ," Peggy muttered sternly, "Why?"

"She said the truth... she saw through my mask."

The maid sat up and brushed off her shirt, "Now Jade, do you want her back?"

"Yes," I say immediately.

"Then don't let anything stop you, alright? But you need to take better control of yourself. I'm going to start dinner, nap if you have to, it will wait in the fridge or on the counter." And she left, leaving me in a darkening room, only my alarm clock illuminating the walls. I set my head down on the pillow and close my eyes.

'Will I be able to help her? Or will I push her away again...'

_Don't let anything stop you, alright? But you need to take better control of yourself..._

I allow myself to succumb in my drowsy slumber, my mind still buzzing.

* * *

I laugh as we danced out of the black box theatre, the music still filling our ears. Tori chuckles before her movements eventually slow as she follows me to my car. "So... were are we going?"

"To my car, why do you want to walk all the ay over to the burger joint?" I snap playfully.

"Depends on which one," the half-Latina mumbles, "There is one right down the street."

"That one's shit."

"Okay, what about the one near the beach."

"Hate the beach and that place is a dump." I smirk as she glares at me half-heartedly. The car doors close, the driver's slamming while the other closes quietly. "So where the hell are we going then?"

"Oh? Did someone just curse for the first time? Let me get my camera," I say with false excitement filling my voice.

"And I could do so much fucking more! Now get to driving on the God damn road bitch so we can eat at the shit restaurant, and make sure not to run over any whores while your at it."

I gawk at the smirking Vega, "Well shit then... I guess you can have a filthy mouth."

"Never said I didn't."

I roll my eyes, starting the engine. "So, what else do we not know about you Vega? Hmm?" I mutter mockingly, "You run over traffic cones? Or how 'bout filming porn?" I smile as she starts to laugh quietly, growing louder as I pull out, putting more details in Tori's mysterious antics.

"Oh! Does Sweet Sally Peaches have a tattoo? 'Oh, I would _never_ let a drop of ink stain my skin, oh how my sweet lovely father would hate me!'" I start to laugh with her, "Has the mysterious Vega over here ever gone to prison? Man, how you father would have felt about that."

After a few moments, the laughter died, a bit sooner than I would have imagined. Still, I was fazed by hearing her true laugh for the first time without being disintegrated by my scowls. For the first time, I felt a small harmless flame grow in my chest as I heard the mellow voice speak it's volumes.

"Jade?"

"What Vega."

"I-I ac... Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to, now why didn't you turn me in?" my eyebrows knit together.

"I don't know." My eyes slide over to her as the wheels halt before a red light, and I see some confusion plastered on her face. "Jade?"

"What?"

"You know I wouldn't have done that to you, right?"

"Yeah," I chortle, "I wouldn't have gotten a black eye like that."

"No, no I mean I would have done a lot worse," she squeaked. I raise a studded eyebrow at her, and shook my head. It was the first of few times she had warned me of the future, telling me that she wasn't what she seemed. Nevertheless, we had a good time at the burger place and I dropped her at the house. A small grin was set on my lips and my car drove home.

The same grin appeared once I woke up, remembering one of the nicest moments of high school I had gotten. My feet stumbled downstairs, and I lazily grabbed the food in the fridge and indulged myself in it. I gazed around in the dark, the microwave read '12:35'. While the grin on my face remained, my eyes were filled with guilt and bitterness. One question rang constantly as I ate, whatever I had that night.

'Will I be able to have that with her again?'


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't go to sleep that night, so I just paced around my room with a pencil at hand. As my thumb rubbed the white eraser of the mechanical pencil, I pondered on the many ideas flowing through me. The scene back at the black box theatre brought questions that would batter my brain around. It wasn't necessarily what she had said, no. It was the subtle inputs that intrigued me. The way her hand glided over her right shoulder after remarking about the scratch a bit over my eyebrow; it was the same shoulder that had been shot at. Only someone who was there would have known, and Vega wasn't anywhere near there...

"Unless..." I breathe, green eyes widening slightly, "No, she can't be... not Tori no." My mutterings didn't kick the spark in the mist of my thoughts, it only stood there rock solid. "There is _no_ possible way that Vega is the 'Maned Wolf', absolutely none," my tone draws out. I didn't notice I had spoken out loud until I saw my mouth moving in the mirror. It wasn't like anyone would hear or care, it was in the middle of the night... early morning, in the middle of the early morning.

'If she was the wolf, where are all of her scars? And I have never seen a tattoo on her skin, not a drop of ink!' my inner voice rang, confused.

_Ah, but that's the thing. Have you ever actually seen her back?_

'She wears shirts that show her shoulders all the time, why wouldn't I?'

_Which shoulder?_

My feet abruptly halt in their pigeon circle. Brows furrow as I tap my foot as I flip through multiple memories with Vega's shirt lopsided, showing her shoulder. Her right shoulder, I smirk once I remembered what the brunette down the streets said. The tattoo was on the right. Though, my confident grin quickly plummets as I realize that I meant _my_ right, her... Vega never showed her right shoulder. I sit down on my bed, thumbing over the eraser furiously as I glare at my bookcase.

Once, Vega had dropped her bag and caught her right sleeve. The bag fell and I laughed as she realized that her pottery bowl had cracked; Vega worked on that for weeks and took so much are for it that she wouldn't let anyone else hold it. Yet her sleeve was more important.

Andre had been playfully taking Vega's food and accidently pulled on her left sleeve, making the right slip. The half-Latina made a slightly angered noise before pulling the cloth back up, snatching her lunch out of the musician's hands, who was chuckling obliviously as I raised an eyebrow at Tori. There were several instances where that would occur, in one way or another.

Then there was the beach, Vega always had excuses for not joining the group. The most recent attempt was only a month or two ago. I sigh as I force myself to remember that minute of conversation.

All of us are here, except Rex whose a complete ass. Cat giggles at Robbie's strange, awkward joke and Beck has his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. Across from me Vega sits on her couch, and Andre paces around after Beck suggest a group activity for the weekend. "The beach?" he murmurs, earning nods from Cat and Robbie, along with Beck.

"I don't want to go," I growled.

"Well, I'll go," my boyfriend muttered. I grimace, seeing no way out of this and fold my arms.

"What about you Vega?" The half-Latina jumped slightly at my sour tone, and shakes her head.

"Come on, why not? You seem to like doing stuff outside," Beck cocked his head, "We could have a lot more fun if you join."

Tori scratches her right shoulder unconsciously and answered, "I know, I do but... I don't like the beach, I'll have to agree with Jade on that one."

"Finally," I snorted, my eyes locking with Tori's, which seemed slightly relieved no that I thought about it. Green slides down her caramel neck and to her left, watching intrigued at the way the collar bone curved. I can feel my gaze soften as we make eye contact, hers questioning while mine turn away as the four decided what else to do.

I feel cool fingertips running over my own bone and jerk off as I noticed my pencil on the floor. My hand grasped the writing utensil as I feel a slight warmth spread across my cheeks, I didn't noticed I dropped it. "No, Tori Vega can't be her, because she wouldn't hurt a fly." A red pocket knife speeds through, slicing my conclusions.

"That was because I threw something at her, nothing else. She only threw hers at mine midair because of my outburst," I nod to myself. I feel pressure on my forehead as I frown, such a weird blade. I swore that it was a pocket knife but I've never seen one with a small wire hook at the end of it.

I shake my head vigorously, " _No_ , how can Vega hurt anyone. I don't think she could even hurt a fly." I heave a sigh and stride over to the desk, blocking any thoughts about Vega. I needed to do something to get her out of my head, but everything I came up with just ended with a certain Latina. So my hand pulled out a college ruled notebook and my eyes set on it, matching the slight smile resting on my lips.

It was the only thing I had to do at that time on a Saturday morning. My pencil started scratching across the empty page following the filled previous one. Everything poured out while I wrote, as it always did.

I remember every single argument my dad and I had with my future. See, he's a business man and his travels is because of business. My dad eats, breathes and lives business. Now, it's not that I can't do what he does. In fact, I think it's because I _can_ do what he does very well that he gets frustrated at my lack of enthusiasm.

So I began to write in notebooks with different stories in each. Unlike the skits and other stories I do for school, these ones have more emotion attached. Even though my dad accepted this future and Hollywood Arts, he still believes I hide behind the mask of my characters, the wall of the plot. Maybe I do, but it's how I can write creatively without ruining the story with these almost random descriptions that doesn't flow.

This one is by far my most personal, yet it is the one that hides me emotions well. Maybe too much so. This notebook was unconsciously meant to do just that I suppose. I based my structure and characters around the Brother's Grimm in order to keep my emotions hidden though, if you really looked in between the lines and listen to what's not being said, they're as plain as day.

The pencil stopped at it's track, only taking the time to place a period before it was set on the side. I took a deep breath and flipped to the first page, searching for details that I could bring once again at the page I was on. It read:

* * *

_"Dusk had risen from it's rest, waiting to climb back under the covers of the soil around the city. For miles around the night shown grace and beauty, moonlight glimmering on the lakes below. Pale colors embraced their night sun, blooming gracefully as the stars rose from the heavens. Animals flourished in these lands, away from the grey cloud around the city. The grey cloud that many refused to go, refused to understand it's nature in order to save the young from it._

_"All of them, the prancing foxes, the galloping horses, the scattering mice, the stalking cats... they all tried to escape the bitter world. And whenever animals would return from the city, animals would turn their backs, close their ears or give false smiles of acceptance. All it took was one look and they would dismiss those eyes as trouble. Those rust colored eyes that deemed mysteries, puzzles and, ultimately, patience._

_"Two cats run from the ominous haze, searching for the bountiful forest. At one hour, a black cat scampers right into a den, immediately safe from the clouds behind her. She shakes her long raven fur and blinks, linking her chops before pouncing on a plump little mouse. It squeaked only for a second before it's head rolled off, eyes staring dully at nothing. white canines painted red continued to devour it's new prize, and the black cat stalked off to another side of the den and rested. Constantly it would find new prizes, new trophies to catch and she loved it. Sometimes, very few times, rust colored eyes would spot a fat lizard or bird outside, yet paws did not stalk over, because the den bade her not to. The comfort was too much, and the young tabby slept comfortably in the dens dirt walls._

_"One day, another cat scampered off into the forest, searching for trophies herself. The black cat watched as a longer tabby strolled in cautiously, burnt brown fur gleaming hypnotically. A lizard attempted to slink passed the lean cat though claws soon ripped the flesh open, and as warm red spilled onto the ground, the reptile was indulged immediately. Prize after prize the brunette won, leaving the black cat to seethe inside it's comfortable shelter. Constantly the black tabby would hiss at the other, wanting to just climb out and fight the other off. Instead, the brown tabby fought back, unlike the many before that ran off from the black's warning._

_"The raven cat knew for sure that the other wanted the shelter, though she wouldn't give it up. Day after day the brown tabby would ignore the screeches of hate until... Some days, the black tabby couldn't lay down comfortably in the den, it got too cold. Rust colored eyes gazed over at the tabby, who looked so warm and inviting. Paws lingered for a second before padding their way over to the other cat. For a night, they warmed each other up and once day had risen, the black tabby sprung immediately into her den, not taking the chance to look back._

_"Weeks, no_ months _go by before a moonlit night came, and the brown tabby gazed over at the den. Her head cocked smoothly out of curiosity as the black tabby gazed back. It was the first time both saw each other, truly saw each other. As they stared at each other, both were intrigued by their eyes, their matching eyes that branded them with a hidden mark that many ignored._

_"Then the brown tabby whisked away, leaving the raven cat feeling a sudden urge to leap forward. To run after the other. Yet, the den remained just as persuasive, keeping the black cat with the feeling of regret, remorse and need. She began to pace around and scratched the walls of the den, tallying each and every time dirt was caught in her claws. The black cat wanted to leave the den, but she didn't want to feel the blistering chill in the exposed air. She didn't want to feel her fur prickle with apprehension. However, she needed that same warmth once again._

Vega smiled as she handed back the notebook. I lifted my gaze from my scuffing feet and grasp the pages nervously, "So..."

"I liked it, a lot Jade. You really have something with your writing." We both shared a small grin before the half-Latina continued, "Where do you come up with stuff like that? It doesn't sound like your other plays and such."

"Dunno, I guess I have more than just blood, guts and stuff in my brain."

"Well, I love this side of yo-your writing. I want to see it more often," Tori murmured before the bell rang, whisking her away.

* * *

I jerk awake, my eyes sliding over to the blue neon letters on my bedside table, 8:57. I frown as I close the notebook, my eyes not taking in the words even though my mind buzzed. My feet scramble around as I shove clothes on before heading out to do whatever I pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

A rock flies off across the street after I swung at it, and a small victory was noted once it reached the other side. It's 11:57 from the last I checked my alarm, and I couldn't believe how cold it has gotten in the past week or so. It was only a week after my somewhat dangerous outing and this time 'round I could almost see my breath. Made sense I supposed, it was near the end of October. "Four days 'til Halloween," I smirked to myself in a crazed tone. Plans were made to just go around and look at all of the decorations out, I didn't really feel the urge to scare little kids that year. Too many things were in my mind, not allowing any space for my normal plans.

I sighed as I looked around. The street was quiet, and my eyes glanced at the many manors around, mine a street or so away. These ones weren't as old as mine, some even modern. Still, I enjoyed looking at the architecture of the builds, remembering my days of building with Legos. The toy bricks weren't as entertaining as writing, they never were. Though I still held a soft grin as I built with them, a guilty pleasure of mine.

Another pebble was kicked as I recounted what Peggy told me not too long ago. Thirty minutes, perhaps forty minutes ago, I didn't know. She came to me, as always, and comforted me as I began to doubt my temporary conclusions about Vega. Though I didn't really specify what they were, she still gave me advice, the same advice as before. I couldn't blame her really, I didn't tell her everything like how I began to wake up in cold sweats from my dreamful memories of Tori. Or how the empty look in her eyes shook me.

So, like so many other times, I stormed off and left. Then I was there, kicking rocks on the side of the road. I didn't even bother snatching my phone, which was a big mistake; I couldn't tell what time it was. My head turned to my left slightly once a soft creak whispered in my ear. A swing swung as the soft breeze stalked passed, and I couldn't help myself but climb on. The playground wasn't huge, I remembered playing on it some days, when I was as close as I could get to being a happy child.

Lazily I swung, not wanting my boots to leave the sand. As I stared down at my pale hands, and began to just think, like I did all of those weeks, months even.

My heart began to pound heavily against my ribs as I shook slightly, multiple times I had with the half-Latina shot through my conscious. I began to cry slightly, then even more for letting the salty tears drop. "Tori, I miss you... Just please, give me that kind nature again. It doesn't have to be for long, it can be for a second. I just- I need you... Why are you like this, just please tell me. Tell me why- Please come back," I plead in breathy whispers. My chest felt heavy once again, though it was of a dull, sorrowful pain that I had felt before. When my mother first hit me, when my dad left for work. But never, never had it been this big, this heavy, this painful.

"Trina," I mumbled. A growl escaped as I debated my possible actions. _She would know what is going on, she can tell you... If she truly loves her sister._ My head nods slightly, I knew very well the older vega sister meant well, when she wasn't all about herself. 'Course, that was very rare. My legs straighten as I sat up confidently off of the swing, knowing that my goal tomorrow would be to shake some answers from the apple tree.

"'ust a second Baron! Boss said a nice, low profile car and now that's what we're gonna get. Got it?"

"Why are we all the way out here? I get he wants a nice car, but that doesn't mean shit if we passed 200 nice cars just to get here!"

The voices send tremors down my spine, I didn't expect anybody to be up at this hour. I listen closely to their words and I swear I could've gotten paler just then; the first matched the same voice that shot me. I gripped my right shoulder tightly and dart over to the bushes, making sure I have multiple directions to go.

"See? You know that all those damn cars are shit compared to these. Look at that Baron, 1980 Mustang cobra, nice black one. That's the bos- hey... Someone's around here."

I mentally curse the screeching chains of the swing, which moved back and forth faster than the one beside it. My hands silently snake around, feeling for a large rock, or something, to chuck at one of them. My ears strained as they formulated a plan, sounding like one was going to go around the bushes to where I crouched. Even though I camouflaged with the bushes fairly well with the lighting and my black clothes, I nearly let out a cry as I hear the two huge men pull out their guns. They separate, I noted based off of pure hope, and my ears felt as if they were going to snap while I listened to the slightest of sounds.

It was way too quiet, I heard the crickets chirping the night away, but other than that, dead silence. _Don't use that description,_ my thoughts snapped at me. Nothing came to my ears for several moments, nothing whatsoever from outside my body.

My heart beat so quickly that I thought I wouldn't die in the hands of these men, but from my heart bursting out of my chest. My legs scream, itching to just run while my limbs remain as stiff as wooden boards. The breeze brushes past my hair, almost soothing me. Nothing makes a sound until I hear a quiet snap of a branch next to me.

I just react, my anxious energy bursting out as I throw a rock the size of my hand at the smaller brunette. A small squeak escapes my lips as his head flings back after the rock met his nose straight on; I hadn't realize he was _so_ close. He howls in pain before his head meets the pole behind him. The man collapses, nose curving in an unnatural way as blood spilled out, and some more red coming from his hair.

Hearing angry steps some feet behind me, I yank the gun out of the fallen man's hand and point it over towards the halted steps. "Not gonna shoot are ye' kid? Heh, you're the one I shot right?" he smiled crookedly, showing gold teeth that clashed with his black hair. His hollow, dull brown eyes matched his skin, reminding me of an angry bull. His gun raises, aiming for my head or neck, as he spits, "Now we're here because of you. Now I'll just shoot you, the boss will be pleased to see a familiar face in the trunk of his new car. Boy, he'll make a great toy out of you." His eyes travel up and down my body predatorily.

My finger pushed against the trigger twice, the first started great strides from the man and the second met it's target. He shrieked as his ankle collapsed under the weight of the bullet and roughly 200 pounds on it. Soon his body falls with it and I'm running as fast as I could. Before I escape completely, I hear the smaller man try to get the other up while I shoot at a window overlooking the mustang. My aim was almost perfect, surprisingly, and hit the corner of the glass, shattering it with a loud crash.

The weapon is immediately dropped as I see an orange glow come from the apparent bedroom window. "YOU BITCH! THE BOSS 'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" the shot man bellowed, earning a shriek from the shattered glass opening. I go straight to where I came then took a right instead of a left, making sure they wouldn't know where I lived.

All I can remember from the rest of that night was heavy breaths, legs aching and joints yelling for a rest but, ultimately, a sense of relief once I lay down on my bed. I didn't bother taking off my clothes, I just set my head down and on impact fell asleep. Once I woke up, my feet scrambled downstairs to eat a large meal and Peggy was downstairs.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked, a bit sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just went to the park a ways away," I mumbled. She smiled, accepting my apology, and gave me a plate of eggs and toast. I wolfed it down hungrily, and as I prepared a coffee, she asked, "So how come the door slammed shut last night?"

"You heard?" I nearly choke on my drink, cursing my haste to get in my bed.

"It woke me up, my room was leaking so I slept in the den."

"I-uh... I kind of was running away from people who tried to kill me," I answer, attempting to sound like it was nothing.

"I hope that is just teenager exaggeration speaking." God how many times I wished that was the case.

"Me too."

"Jade? What happened last night?" Peggy folded her arms and raised her brow.

"I went to the park and the people who shot me was there and-"

"Who _shot_ you? The same ones?"

"Uh, yeah... And I smashed one of their faces with a rock and sent a bullet in the other's ankle." A silence rested in the kitchen. Because I was sick of just no noise at that moment, I began to click with my tongue until I realized what the time was. "Shit, I have to go Peggy. I'll be late for school." The maid nodded and I quickly left for Hollywood Arts.

* * *

"Vega."

She whips her brunette hair around as she continues the conversation with her 'friends'.

"Vega."

She follows the girls as they began to leave, not wanting my presence. I curse and follow them down the hall.

"Vega. Vega. _Vega._ "

Her group stops at the vending machines and so white heels stop as the older half-Latina halts in front of me.

 _"VEGA_! I WILL RIP ALL OF YOUR HAIR OFF IF YOU DON'T TURN YOUR PRETTY, LITTLE, DAMNED HEELS AROUND," I finally bellow. She whips around and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you, obviously! Now will you just listen?" I fold my arms, watching as she rolls her eyes and turns to walk with the rest of her group. "Hey!" I snarl, clutching her shoulder and pulling her towards the janitor's closet.

"Stop her! She's going to kill me!" Trina yells as the door slams behind her. I smirk slightly, nobody batted an eye.

"Vega, would you quit it and help me?"

"Fine, fine! I'll help you fix your hair. First you-"

"I don't need your fucking hair advice," I glare, "I like my hair thank-you-very- _much."_ We both took a moment to stare each other down, testing our boundaries before she exasperated 'fine'.

"So what do you want?"

"Help."

"With what?"

I took a deep breath and mumbled "Tori" softly, full of pain and sorrow. I feel my heart pang as I looked briefly at the brown eyes looking into mine. They're hers, but different. It's like two wear the same shirt except one wears it with a glittering cardigan and the other has it on loosely. Now, the second put on a black trench coat blocking it. Locking it away. These ones are gentle, only because they are pampered, _shielded_. I never understood why Tori's looked almost like a maze before, but there, at that moment, I found out. The grey lining was a sign of someone who saw a side of the world that screwed people over, like myself.

Once making that realization, my eyes began to well up and my knees buckled from the strain of my many emotions and the stress from sprinting for nearly thirty minutes. Everything just poured out and Trina caught it with her own net, catching me and sinking down with me as I fell. "I-I just was tal-talking to her and, and I jus-t want Tori b-back. I-I need her t-to be th-the fucking annoying rain-bow in my day..."

I felt her body shaking with mine, matching the rhythm. For a moment, a small moment, Trina and I shared a bond, mourning for the sudden disappearance of Tori Vega. "Jade, Jade... I don't know. I never knew when she first acted like this a few years ago and now... I can't tell you directly, but I'll help push you in the right direction... You-you need to find out on your own, it's better that way. You'll understand better. Just, just come by my house at five-ish and I'll give you some help."

I nodded as she helps me back up, "Thanks." Her arms wrapped around my waist and mine around hers, realizing the slight height difference even with her heels on.

"Jade?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't you hate Tori?"

Habit tries to answer before my conscious beats it, "Y-no."

She pulled back and brown eyes stared mine, "Do you like her?"

My conscious once again answers for me, thoroughly confusing me, "I don't know anymore." The half-Latina nodded and stepped towards the door.

As she wipes her eyes, Trina mutters, "Come to my house at five and I'll help you." Then she was gone. My feet remained where they were as my hands dried my eyes.

Finally, I would get some answers.

* * *

"Hey, Jade?" I turn around from the trash can with a newly thrown out box. Beck stood behind me with a apologetic look on his face. "I, I'm sorry. I haven't been the best boyfriend lately so do you want to come to my place tonight?" I smile at him half-heartedly, knowing how my feelings were aligned; which was like a knot that built up for a year and for Christmas you are finally looking at a huge ball of twisting lights.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow I will, " I answer. Anytime Beck felt like the relationship was getting too impersonal, we would spend a night at his RV and sleep together. Normally I would be extremely relieved and excited but, too many things went through my mind. Too many. "I made plans tonight, I have to meet Trina at her house."

"Alright, how come? Don't you hate her?" I just shrugged at the Canadian's confused expression.

"She'll help me, help all of us with Vega," I mutter.

"Don't try," he muttered sourly. "Earlier today I tried just that and it didn't end so well. But, looking forward to tomorrow night." He smirks at me and leans, kissing me. I felt as my energy drain as my lips acted. There was no emotion attached to my end and no matter how hard I tried to put some emotion into it, those hard warm lips just felt like that, hard and warm.

When he pulled away, the spring in his step concluded that Beck didn't seem to notice the lack of, fire I guess, in it. I frown and glared at the trash can, my hands gripping the edges like I was about to throw up. I did feel like I was because of the disgust shot towards my distaste towards the sign of affection.

'He's my boyfriend. They do that!' I spat mentally at myself.

_Is he really?_

My head spins over to our table and I find Elizabeth putting her hands on Beck, who chuckles slightly. Though my insecure thoughts explain to me his loyalty when puppy brown eyes look at me expectantly. I sigh and join the table, my mental clock wearing me down for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

My foot puts all of it's weight on the pedal, speeding my car through the empty street. I blinked at the mirror and found a sadistic grimace glance back. The dashboard read 4:57 as buildings began to slow beside me as I turned to streets with cars in them. My blood boiled as I wickedly sang:

"That bitch, foul bitch.

"Eliza _bitch._ Oh, the fucking witch.

"Why steal my pitch?

"Eliza _bitch._ Oh, the damn whore.

"Why do the boys want more?

"Eliza _bitch._ Oh, the insane hoe.

"Why can't you just go?

"Eliza-fucking- _bitch_ , just leave me alone.

"Or I'll break your bone."

I grin to myself, complementing my wonderful tune and my choice of words. Soon an impatient glare covered my successful smirk as my fist punched the center of the steering wheel. "Move it!" I hissed over the horn, the car in front of me finally moving as the green light ordered.

However, once my wheels rolled to the end of the intersection, the light had gone to red. Releasing an enraged yell, I slammed my hand down before sighing defeated. That day I was called up to play a role in a skit while I was in the bathroom and Elizabeth took the role. Once I came back, she 'apologized' and pleaded for some mercy. Heh, it's funny because I was already wanted to shoot her.

Now she didn't do this once, no. She did this three damn times. _THREE._ How a person can do that, how they can fucking manage to do that, is unbelievable. With Vega, she didn't _mean_ to I supposed, I mean she did try desperately to be my friend... I felt my face soften as I drove straight once green flashed my eyes.

But Elizabeth, no, she was doing it on purpose.

Once seeing the Vega house roll up towards my car, I hopped out and slammed the car door as hard as I could, cringing slightly at the sound of cracking. 'I will check it later', I nodded to myself as I strolled up to the door nervously. For a minute or two, I stalled myself as I thought about Tori. This is her house, so she could have been inside.

_Too late now._

I shrug anxiously, the idea of getting something out of this beginning to set on my shoulders. Three loud, heavy knocks and there's no immediate answer. For a brief moment, I stand their, swaying, and just look around their porch. "Nice small porch..." I mutter to myself, "Wonder if they'll put a small bench here so I can wait comfortably when I end up coming."

The door swings open and Trina nods her head, granting me inside. I walk in a few steps and just stand around, not really wanting to mingle. "So... Where's Tori?" I asked, eyes glaring at the heavy thumps coming from the wall of the kitchen.

"Punching bag," Trina mumbled, pointing towards the organized racket. Bum, bum. Bum. Bum. Bum, bum. Bum. Bum. My body digested it, etching the sound in my memory.

"So, what are you going to tell me?"

"Here," she indicates as a small slip of paper is put into my hands, "That's the website and the key to login... Just be careful with it, I would throw the paper away right after."

"Okay," I draw out. I frown slightly, my ears straining for the hypnotic background noise; it wasn't there. "How long does she punch at the bag?"

"Most of the time it's for a couple of hours. Sometimes it's 'till her knuckles bleed." Right as the sentence was left in the air, the door in the kitchen was kicked open and Vega emerged, a small, breathy gasp escaping me. She wore the black jeans with a belt, and a black tank-top tucked in. White bandages with pale red on the knuckles were worn on her hands which, in turn, held a grey punching bag. The half-Latina strode to the couches and threw the bag on the furniture with a dull thud. She stood up straighter as she glanced at Trina. Then, her eyes shifted over to mine, glaring questionably.

"Trina, need the vacuum cleaner for the second time this week. Where is it?" she murmured softly. We continued to strengthen our stare, rather than breaking it. My eyes follow the defined muscles from what skin did show, and a small fire began to brew, sending excited adrenaline throughout. I noticed that my breathes became slightly shallow, though not enough to be heard.

"It's in the closet upstairs," Trina answered as I continued to further study Tori. Her long hair tumbled down, passed the collarbone that drove me nearly off the walls at that moment. She nodded, and began to unwrap her hands, letting the white cloth fall to the floor once off.

"Why is she here?" her voice etches in my ears, full of empty bitterness.

"Trina has something of mine and I need it for a project in class," I said flatly before adding, "You don't want me to fail a class now do you?"

Tori gives a hint of a smirk and began to stalk over towards me, "I suppose not. But you better watch it West, use that tone again and I will have to make you find me another punching bag. You won't like what it would be." Her threat didn't sound promising, though the dead emotion in her vocals didn't say that she would either.

"How so?" I quipped, testing my luck.

She stands there for a few seconds, drawing out my apprehension before her body perked suddenly, sending my back towards the door. "See?" she began as her steps drew closer to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, heart pounding against my ribs while I itched for something in between my legs, that or someone. "Don't even have to move an inch closer and you'll back off. What," her finger traces the edge of my jaw as her eyes stare a few inches away from mine, "Are you scared of me?"

I felt the goosebumps crawl on my back and jawline as she stepped back, glaring at me sourly. My mind went haywire, I answered _yes, no, maybe, in your dreams, in realty_ all at once. I needed her to be herself, to laugh as we spent our days close together. I wanted her to go away with her too positive attitude. I needed her, how she is right now or Tori, to touch me and make me feel a rush of pleasure. I wanted this predator to leave before it pounced.

Before I could answer, maybe the silence already had, Tori whipped around and started to walk over to the stairs, a quiet bounce in her step. My eyes widen as I see her back, defined with muscles. My heart skipped a few beats once I saw the scars that showed, not many but they were deep. But what sent waves upon waves of tremors down my spin was her right shoulder.

I stared at the tribal marking in black ink, resembling a creature that made my shoulder tingle at the gash; it had long legs that attached to a lean body with a great wolf head. It held a dangerous beauty to it, flashing white eyes staring down at me intimidatingly while holding a light posture. The claws on the ends showed that the stature was only for show, and the green smoke, or mist, radiated off of it. This was a mark of underrated power, speed and agility. This was the mark of Tori Vega.

I gulped slightly, feeling the hairs on my neck prickle, not wanting it to be true. I didn't want my weak conclusion to be false. But, it was. This was the mark of the 'Maned Wolf.' For a second, my mind quit. While there was a small feeling that Vega was the street fighter, seeing the tangible evidence was another story. It was a bit surreal.

Once we heard the bedroom door close, Trina mumbled, "Jade. I think you may want to leave before she comes back."

"Yeah, but what else can you tell me than this?" I asked, raising the paper slightly.

She glanced at my hand before closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, "Well... This had happened before. What you're holding right there is Tori when she was fourteen, fifteen." The half-Latina's head shook slightly, "Look, I don't like recalling these memories but I'll give you this: the bullying started out small and Tori kept on telling us about it and we didn't do much of anything. As it got worse, her voice got smaller and eventually we got half truths... I don't even think we have all of it now-" Trina chokes a bit.

"Imagine you have this gentle, kind girl as your sister and, and you're studying for a test and she comes from home and she-she's gone. Just an empty shell..." A tear rolled down her cheek and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Jade, I think you're the only one who can help her. I really do. For one, she actually touched you and it wasn't violent, but gentle even though it wasn't very sweet... And, before all of this happened again, she used to talk about you, bring you up in conversations. Never had I heard anything really bad of you coming from her mouth."

I nod as she opens the door. Once I step outside, Trina mutters, "Just, just do whatever you can. You obviously care enough to stand up to her without cowering like your other friends... Be carful though, that was the second punching bag she beat open in a week. She's not happy at all, and she's dangerous... I've, I've seen her and-"

"I'll do the best I can," I interrupt, saving her the trouble of spilling anymore memories. She smiles slightly, bows her head and closes the door. I sway on the balls of my heels before jogging back to the car. "I need her back too Trina," I whisper under my breath before the engine starts and I'm off.

* * *

I shake slightly, blue neon letters displaying 11:47. My worries of waking the others consumed me and I didn't want to be distracted while doing this; it was too important to me. Nevertheless, I sat in my desk chair in front of a screen, typing in the address. Immediately, the site popped up and I gulped a knot in my throat once I realized it was for the Trojan Juvenile Prison some miles away. Checking the slip of paper, I decided to not throw it away but _burn_ it as I typed in Mr. Vega's password and account information.

I huffed impatiently as I look at red letters before fixing a one letter mistake in the password. Once fixed, I was in.

Trina had also put in a date as well, so I typed it in to see what I would get and a few files were pulled up. After going through some videos that had nothing to do with Vega, I slightly gasped when I saw Vega, Tori- interrogation. The mouse clicked on the video and I watched with the volume low; part of the reason why I was doing this so late was because I couldn't find my headphones.

The video started, and I cocked my head while my eyes squinted slightly at the sight of a younger Tori sitting in a chair, momentarily alone. Her hair was straight like it was when she first went to Hollywood Arts, and it went down to her shoulders. She sighed heavily, the same leather jacket with the patches moving and the slight noise of the handcuffs jingled in my ears.

My body jumped slightly with Tori's as the door opened, and two officers walked in, one holding some papers. "Well Miss Vega, your father isn't too pleased to be arresting his own daughter. So cough up and we'll send you to were you need to go."

"And where is that?" a low husk asked the bigger police officer. Even as I heard the younger teen voice through it, I still felt chills race down my spine.

"Probably prison to be honest, sending four kids to the hospital isn't going to sit well on your shoulders." All Vega did was nod politely as her answer, and the second officer began to ask the questions.

"Why did you attack the kids?" he snarled at Vega. She glared at him momentarily before answering in a low voice.

"I didn't."

"Didn't you send four kids to the emergency room?" he asked, arms folded.

"Yes."

"Didn't you send at least one of them a ticket to the mental infirmary for a few months."

"With a concussion?" she sat forward, asking for the damage she had caused.

"He can't remember shit from the past three months."

"Then, I-I suppose so..."

"Then why did you attack them?"

"I said 'I _didn't_ '." Both of the officers shook their heads and the smaller one leaned back onto the wall, looking board.

"So you managed to send three boys, one girl to the local hospital without laying a finger on them?"

"Didn't say that."

I paused the video, breathing heavily. After a moment of no change, I click on the website, continuing it with eyes threatening tears.

"Then what did you do?"

"Fought them back."

"Wha-?"

The first officer nodded slightly and asked in his loud voice politely, "So what you're saying Miss Vega is that they threw the first punch and you defended yourself?"

"Along the lines of that... It was a rock that hit me a few feet away from them initially," she started as she lowered her shirt slightly, exposing raging skin surrounding a nasty mark, "then a few other sentences that pissed me off."

"Whoa. So that's the mark," the bigger one gazed. As he went back to his notes, he muttered, "I'm sorry miss, but the witness explained that you jumped the girl and the boys protected her."

"What witness?"

"Elizabeth Stalk-"

" _What_?" Tori suddenly hissed, body tensing and twitching angrily, "Of course that bitch said that. She has lied for years after getting away with bullying me!"

"History with the witness," the second nearly laughed, "Gonna be interesting in the court room. But with the amount of money her family's got, Vega won't pull through to just a fine."

"No, that isn't my goal," Tori muttered with a bitter grimace plastered on her face, "I don't mind going to prison because I plead guilty of my case sending the four to the hospital when they didn't have to. But that has to be the reason, not that I jumped them." For a moment, the video fell silent as the officers stared at Vega with bemused expressions.

"What do you mean by that Miss Vega?" the bigger officer asked, sounding more like for himself than the notes.

"I could have stopped when they began to beg for me to stop but I didn't now did I? Still was throwing punches as you pulled up Officer Parkinson, didn't stop until I couldn't." Officer Parkinson, the bigger one, nodded solemnly.

Having enough with the video, I found a link to the rest of Vega's profile and clicked on it eagerly. The was a dashboard camera of a police car from her arrest, and I clicked on it hesitantly. The car rolled up and I saw none other than Mr. Vega stroll out. IN front of the car, a group of policemen, and some women, were attempting to restrain Tori as she knocked the last of the four down unconscious. Her eyes glared at the rest of the police officer and swung a few punches at them until she saw her father. Once freezing, Mr. Vega handcuffed her and whispered into her ear before going to the car. Vega didn't look happy at all.

The worst part of that video was looking in the background as it ended. There, in the shadows, was Elizabeth who had her eyes wide and face pale. It looked as if she just saw a ghost, which rampaged angrily through.

Another click and I saw Tori's picture with the iconic white sigh. Another and she was in an orange onezie among others. A third click lead me to her court case which I couldn't watch because my heart beat to harshly. After several clicks, I watched as Vega beat another prisoner after she was hit with a rock; the prisoner was twice her size yet she went down quickly. I gazed at the screen, padding it slightly as Vega played cards with another raven haired girl. In fact, the two were together for the half of the year, maybe year that Tori was there. Then Vega got out of jail, a few months after her 15th birthday.

Still, there were videos of Vega smiling like she used to, though it was cracked. It wasn't the same. Though as she visited he other girl for months, it looked almost whole. But, one day, she came to the room and the camera showed as she broke down, sinking to her knees once an officer told her 'she's gone since last night'. I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed my chair away and went to my knees, clutching my chest. My breathing eventually slowed with my chokes; several times my body had tried to scream out.

So, I ended up as a mass of trembling bones and muscles on my bed for several hours, replaying the videos and pictures once I logged out and burned the paper with my cigarette lighter. I couldn't believe my eyes, Vega... how was that her? It looked like her and she sounded alike the Vega that spoke to me now but...

"Tori, what did you do?" I whispered to myself as I fell into a sinister nightmare.

* * *

The next morning was going to be a rough one and I just needed to feel something that wouldn't degrade my energy so harshly. I walked to school paler than I ever did and immediately found Beck, who waited by my locker. I kissed his roughly, wanting to feel something other than the throbbing pain in my heart. Throughout the day that was how it worked, whenever I though about Tori too much I went to Beck. Eventually, Elizabeth's glares and private taunts, school work and Tori's unnatural presence slipped by and I found myself in the RV. I lay on Beck's chair as he went to the drug store for some protection. I sat up, my eye catching something on the floor.

I bend down, realizing it was a picture of Tori that was torn from the original. I remember that day, I took the picture hesitantly as I watched Beck put his arm around her in a casual way. Now that I saw her alone in the picture, I remember why I acted a bit funny after that because of the small warmth in my stomach. Once hearing Beck walk up to the door, I quickly stuff the picture in my pocket before he walked in.

He smiled warmly at me and I returned it, feeling a slight, unexplained betrayal. Then I felt hard warm lips on mine and we started. Though, I wasn't really there. My mind was fogged and I heard the belt loosen and pants drop from a distance. My body acted as I banged my head on a wall, wanting none of this. And then, I saw Tori.

Or rather, the 'Maned Wolf'. She stalked around me teasingly, smirking as I itched to touch her. As Beck increased his speed, I felt Tori kiss me roughly, and I gave back with equal force.

My eyes closed as I hissed at myself for thinking of Vega while having sex with Beck, who would think it was something deeper. But I wanted to get off, so I continued. She reached down my pants that was on the floor in reality, and I began to moan. A bit quick if you ask me for my inner thoughts, but applying Tori to what was really going on did wonders. Soon I collapsed on to the bed and Beck pulled out, pleased with something he didn't really do much.

'This isn't right... I can't do this to him,' I thought with a heavy heart.

_Then you know what to do..._

"Beck?" I started with a lump in my throat.

"Yeah? What's up?"

I cringed slightly at his concern, and muttered, "I don't think this is going to work... I feel like this is half-assed, on my part."

His face fell slightly as I sat up. "How come?"

"I-I'm just confused. There's a lot going on."

"With Tori?" he asked sourly. "Forget about her, she's not going to be the one she once was."

I stopped for a second and glare at him, " _What?_ Didn't you have feelings for her? Didn't you always want to help her?"

"Yeah, but she's changed to a total gank..."

"SO WHAT? YOU"RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER?" I snapped loudly, jumping with Beck at my outburst.

"Why are you defending her? She snapped at Andre and Cat today, then at me yesterday. She _slapped_ me Jade!"

"What?" I asked, confused at his bitter anger.

"I asked her what was wrong and followed her around then reached for her hand. Then she slapped me!"

Low, sarcastic chuckles big in to rattle out as I began to dress myself. "What are you doing now Jade?"

"Leaving," I snapped, "Leaving because you're leaving Vega even though there is something obviously wrong. People don't act bitchy because of nothing" I stopped for a second, realizing that she acted like me. Some people who are hurt will crawl away, while others lash out.

"Yeah, I know that but- Tori's changed for the worse and there isn't any hope for her..."

"Really? Says the one who believes that I won't be a bitch all my life. Tell me Oliver why you help me out when I have shown no side of gentle and care while Tori manages to flip on the dime? Something's wrong and I'm going to help her, with or without you and I don't want to do it with you."

"So... we're through? Wait a second, don't tell me you like Tori?" I look at him with eyes that I couldn't control, eyes that set him off. "Just my fucking luck, my girlfriend falls for the one person she hates most in the world."

"Fuck you, this isn't my fault. You even did the same too! Don't act all damn innocent Beck, I'm not the only one. Just the only one hoping to reach out to her now, me and Trina."

"Then get out, I'm not having someone who goes behind my back and begins to look at someone else..." he sourly mutters under his breath.

"Fuck you," I hiss before I storm out. As I strode over to the sidewalk, I kicked a tree, allowing some leaves to fall. While walking home, I sniffed and dried my eyes, playing one final thought in my mind.'The den flooded and the black tabby had to flee, not wanting to go back once it dried.'

"Guess I'll have to find the other tabby," I mutter, smiling slightly at the picture of my journal. The walk home was long, tiring, chilled but I was pleased all the same.


	8. Chapter 8

I strode over to my locker, having felt a great rush of relief once I found my car very much alright. Once my locker was swung carelessly open, I gathered my things and put my journal inside as well. Don't ask me why I did it, for comfort maybe or possibly because the only answers I had were hinted from Trina or written by myself. I didn't read the journal through yet, though I felt like i didn't half to; I remembered enough to get the point across.

My eyes closed as I gave a deep, irritable breath.

"What are you doing behind me Beck?" My head turns and a warning glare cuts his response off for a second before he starts up again.

"So you really want to help her? Why not Elizabeth who comes from the bathroom crying after every time Tori's with there with her?" he starts before adding on, looking at me expectantly, "You two need to give her a break." After he had spat everything he wanted at me, Beck stalked off. I was left speechless, realizing that was his plan 'b', and not what he originally came up to tell me. Shaking my head, I slam my locker and turn my head to the hallway that leads to my class when I see her.

Vega had just growled at a freshman, sending her away. I watched as she walked to her class, limping slightly. The freshman comes by with her group of friends and my ears catch "-I just accidentally bumped into her while she-" and my brows furrow. As I follow Tori towards my class, I noticed at the last second before going through my door the red mark on her wrist. Immediately I made the assumption that she visited her streets again and fought last night, and nothing would have proven that otherwise. Not like my past assumptions about Tori Vega.

As always, my mind escapes that class and I feel heavy eyes shooting their best glares towards the back of my neck. I easily brush them off.

* * *

Walking towards my third period, I gaze hesitantly as Vega walks in the room. Just because it was a Wednesday, Sikowitz climbed through the window late. As per usual. I took a seat near the front, next to Cat, trying to ignore the giggles erupting quietly from Beck and Elizabeth. Well, all of them came from Elizabeth; I wasn't even sure if Beck is able to giggle.

Once the lesson starts, similarly to before I don't pay attention. My thoughts slipped away and I began to fold my arms, staring off to an interesting floor panel on the small stage. While I gazed at the line, everything fogged around me and I was in this classroom, alone.

There was only one chair and I sat in it, anxiously waiting for something, or someone. And that someone opened the door quietly before brushing in. Vega stared into my eyes coldly, still no sign of the gentle soul in them. Still, I stand and stepped forward to where she sat on the stage, heart thumping heavily.

"Ready West?" she asked quietly, a low husk drowning out her impatience. I nod slightly before our lips met and I'm straddling her. She laid herself down on the very interesting board as I kissed down her neck, gripping her waist. She lets out breathy moans once my cool hands had made their way under the white shirt. Feeling a buzz throughout my body, I felt all rational thought leave as it was stamped out by excitement. Her jacket, then shirt is torn away and Tori smirks at me devilishly. My belt, the same one I wore that day, was unbuckled and my pants were loosened.

I gasp lightly as I felt cold fingers start to work their way down. Deep breathes began to rattle out quietly as she bit lightly on my shoulder while her fingers toyed with me mercilessly. "Tori," I quietly moan before I felt a sudden jab on my side.

"Ow..." I hissed, glaring at Cat who looked at me as if I was wearing a dog on my head. "The fuck was that for?" I asked sourly, wanting to go back to my thoughts.

"You were a bit loud- no not that loud but I can hear you whispering Jade."

"Fine, what do you want?" I growled, slightly relieved. Instead of hearing a response, my phone buzzed almost silently on my lap.

**Cat: Why are you moaning about Tori first?**

**Jade: Why must I answer?**

**Cat: Just tell me.**

**Jade: Fine. I may have a thing for her...**

**Cat: Awww.**

**Jade: No, none of that. So, what do you want.**

**Cat: Come one, it's cute.**

"Cat..." I whisper warningly, smirking slightly as she sinks down in her seat a bit.

**Cat: Alright, it is about Tori though.**

**Jade: Right... And?**

**Cat: Do you know why she's like this?**

I debated with myself, not knowing how to answer. Immediately I didn't want to tell her everything, but I also felt like I didn't know enough anyways.

**Jade: I'm not 100% sure.**

**Cat: But you know soomething don't you?**

**Cat: *something.**

**Jade: I know I don't trust Elizabeth.**

**Cat: I knew I had a bad feeling about her, I hoped it was in my imagination as I tried to be nice.**

**Jade: But the boys still think the world of her.**

**Cat: Not Robbie, he told me he's backing off.**

**Jade: Probably just to make sure he won't make a fool of himself.**

**Cat: Yeah, but he's still backing off since he knows she may not be worth fighting Andre and Beck.**

**Cat: Speaking of Beck, what's up? You completely ignored him second period.**

**Jade: Basically I had a night with him yesterday and had to think of Tori in order to get off.**

**Cat: Oh God this is a mess isn't it?**

**Jade: Not even the worst of it. I tried to speak to him nicely, surprisingly, and ended up in a yelling match when he told me to quit on Tori.**

**Cat: Wow. Why won't you quit? She's been scaring me for a few weeks now.**

**Jade: Well, I've pretty much been shot already for her so might as well continue.**

**Cat: Excuse my Italian but-**

**Cat: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT JADE?**

**Jade: I got shot, but it only scraped my shoulder so... Wait, isn't it French?**

**Cat: Don't try to change the subject.**

I shift slightly in my chair as I felt Cat's glare on my side. There wasn't going to be a way out of this, though before I could answer, Cat is already texting and my phone buzzes in seconds.

**Cat: Look, you'll have to do this on your own because, why I'm in this conversation with you in the first place... I'm going with my parents to the mental institution for my brother.**

**Cat: I don't know how long it will take but I do know that my parents apparently don't like surprise cake batter on the ceiling.**

**Jade: Alright. I'll tell you the rest of my story later, like after school. There is a lot to explain.**

**Cat: Kay, kay.**

**Cat: Do you know how long it takes to digest keys?**

**Jade: Did you swallow mine again Cat?**

**Cat: No...**

**Cat: I accidentally swallowed a pair of prop keys while working in my designers class.**

**Cat: Seriously though, I think I need the nurse.**

**Jade: God damn it Cat...**

* * *

Sikowitz left us out early, believing that one of the phones was the bell. I stroll over to my locker and then began to pass the janitor's closet when a hand shot out and whipped me inside. Before I knew it, the door locked and the light was on. "What the fuck, bitch?" I seethed once I saw Elizabeth smirking at me.

"I'm bored, so I wanted to have some fun." I frowned at the simplicity of the statement before feeling lips crushing against mine. My body pushes back angrily as she attacked my lips brutally, not really kissing. Though I can't move once I feel slight pain on both wrists, her hands pinning me to the wall. Her leg goes in between mine and puts pressure that made me go in flames while I remembered who it was, putting most of them out.

Once I got the chance, I shoved her back only to have her push me down the wall. Her left hand grips around my throat and she smirks at me with crazed eyes. "I see the way you look at her, and Beck isn't one to keep secrets," Elizabeth began, her legs managing to separate my own, "Never been with a girl before now have you?"

"Can't say that I have," I spat in her face.

"You'll regret that!" she hissed before her lips attacked my neck. I whimper slightly from the bite right below my left ear. My eyes widen as I heard my belt unbuckle and my pants unzip and I attempt to scramble out of her grasp. But I couldn't do anything for a couple of seconds as her fingers played in my underwear with no remorse. "How come you're so wet Jade? Hmm?" Elizabeth purred with a false sense of kindness.

I watched as her hand retreated to her mouth and I kicked her at the door. Once she left out a slight groan, I pulled myself up, fixed my clothes and glared furiously at her. Elizabeth stood up and gave me a cocky grin, "Can't complain really. Taste good." My hand swings suddenly, stinging the side of her face after a split second.

"Fuck you," I snarl before I attempted to make my way to the door.

"That is such a good idea Jade... I wonder if Beck will let me at his place by Saturday," she snickered. My body freezes for a moment, and within that time Elizabeth is gone. 'What is her game? Who is she trying to play here?' I asked, frowning at the thought of Beck wrapping his arms around her. Not necessarily because it's not me, but to do it so quickly and with _her_ of all people.

Though as I stepped out of the closet, Tori makes her way into my line of sight and I realized that I probably would have gone after her the night before if she wasn't this way. If things were different. Four words rattle against my skull, giving me alight head ache as I grab lunch and eat on the steps of the main hall.

'What is her game?'

* * *

That night I had confessed everything to Cat, which took almost thirty minutes of our long call. I smiled slightly as I heard her sympathy, though she didn't know about the tattoo, the prison or Tori's infamous nickname. Even still, it was nice to have someone who understood that wasn't Peggy. She may be better than Cat in many regards, though I don't want to share my sex life and, to be frankly honest, this situation calls for support from someone who knows Tori personally.

Once the call was finished, I had a quick smoke break, feeling guilty as Peggy found me. While she let me finish, I climbed through the window knowing I climbed into another long conversation. "Well, I have evidence that Elizabeth is a whore," I mutter darkly, my thoughts revisiting the janitor's closet.

"Is that so? What did she do?" she asked calmly.

"Grabbed me into a closet, locked the door, 'kissed' me or whatever she did with her lips and tried to rape me."

"Fucking hell," Peggy cursed, "why are you always getting yourself in this type of trouble?

"Dunno. It follows me around." She shook her head slightly after I shrugged my comment and started to process the situation.

"So she's a complete insane bitch then."

"That's why I call her Elizabitch."

"And you knew right off the bat that she was trouble and that says a lot."

"Thank you?"

"Now you need to think this through Jade," Peggy remarked sternly, crossing her arms, "if you step in the wrong direction, I think that before your foot leaves a mark she will bring you down. Right?" My head naturally nods, knowing that she had a good point.

"So... What do I do?"

"I don't know if I can help with this situation. Believe me, my life has been pretty calm and I like to keep it that way."

"That's a big help with my life which is a calm as a slug laying down on a fucking sidewalk." She laughs miserably before shrugging her shoulders and leaving the room. I grin slightly, knowing that if anything, I would have at least one person as support through this time, someone close by. Though that would have to end soon.

* * *

I sat in the library on Friday morning, trying to study a bit for a test in my second hour. My whisper travels not very far, allowing me to recall the facts easier without disturbing my neighbor who was a few tables away. I sigh bitterly, remembering that Cat was gone for however long it takes to test a completely insane person like Cat's brother before closing the text book, feeling good about what I remember.

As I pushed the heavy, red book back in it's place, my eyes catch some movement through one of the windows and the one other person looks back at me nervously. "Uh... Jade? Are you by chance dating Beck?" she asked in a hushed voice. I recognized her as the freshman from Vega's lashing out.

"No, why would that matter? He's an ass to me at the moment."

"Really?" she mumbled, slightly relieved, "So... you don't mind that he's making out with another girl?"

"Who? And why do you care?" I snapped.

"Oh, I don't. Well, I kind of don't want to be around when you're angry to be honest-"

"That's probably smart," I grin, earning a small matching one.

"And I don't know her name." My gaze shifts over at the window and I see Elizabeth with her hands wrapped around Beck tightly, looking like she'll swallow him. I look back at the freshman and hiss, "What? You getting ideas to replace her?"

She turns to me and says bluntly, "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm gay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, could you do me a small favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"A fun one," I replied, feeling Beck's stare on the back of my neck. The freshman nods and grins as I walk over to her. "Just go with it," I mutter as I pushed her chair away from the table and straddle her. My lips lock with hers and, apparently, she immediately enjoys it. Ah, the warmth of my cold heart.

I feel hands wrap around my back, deepening it, and I enjoy the small act of rebellion as I hear doors from outside the library slam shut. Immediately we separate, and both of us are breathless.

"You're a good kisser," she mumbled.

"You too," I smirk. Deciding that I should probably be at least acquaintances with a person who I used, I asked politely, "What's your name?"

"Syd, and yours is Jade right?" I nod and watch as she stands up, brown curling locks bouncing as she goes away. "So, uh, you gonna leave now and we won't speak of this?"

"Yep," I snapped, gaining back some of my normal sense of confidence. My legs guide me away towards my class, and my lips curl into a snarky smile once I see Beck's defeated glare. 'Don't try to pull a rebellion on me,' I think pleasantly to myself. 'And I'll deal with you, Elizabitch, later...'


	9. Chapter 9

That week forth hadn't gone to my luck as it did on Friday. Well, the next week now that I think about it. Not that they would for weeks after that. Still, oil continually was added to the flames every single time I managed to find Elizabeth alone with Beck. I shook my head, knowing that the Canadian only did it to show me that Elizabeth was nice when he was only ale to because... I always wondered how oblivious he was.

Nevertheless, I tried to ignore them as I pondered for ways to... well I didn't know what to do to be frankly honest. Now, I know exactly what I should have done as I lay here in my bed. I feel my breath quicken through a small chuckle as arms instinctively wrap around me.

I remember a week or two after I was kicked out of Beck's RV, and I was just on my roof, sitting. Brows furrowed above glaring eyes that gazed sourly at the stars, recalling what had set me off that day. My knuckles still hurt, small cuts on the edges of them. As my left hand absentmindedly stroked the other, I sighed as I regrettably remembered my Saturday detention.

* * *

Teeth fused together tightly as I heard familiar cocky steps reach behind me. That day wasn't at a very good start anyway. At 3:00 sharp I woke up in a cold sweat, seemingly bolting away from a dark monster towards a locked cage before my eyes flung open and my back stood straight.

"What do you want now?" I hiss, barely in a whisper.

"Just walking to my class now. And," Elizabeth began as she started to pass, "it seems I'm better in bed... According to Beck anyway." My locker slammed shut, a pair of scissors falling off. I bend down and pick them up before stabbing them back in place, accidentally cutting myself in the middle of my palm while at it. Cursing at my uncontrollable impulses, I stopped immediately and watched as Tori strode by.

My anger, for a moment, as extinguished by a longing flame, before realizing that I still had a long ways to go. Vega had gotten worse as the weeks went on, snapping at anyone who accidentally crosses her path too closely to lashing out at anyone who tried to talk trash in her face. At that point, though she never did anything if you didn't give her a reason, everybody learned just to move out of the way and let her go about her own business. Gone was the Vega who allowed people to brush past her while she dodged in between the halls. Gone was the Vega who accepted requests for advice or small conversations. Gone were those gentle, warm eyes.

Every night I would sit around and think about all the things I missed about those eyes, all the small details that were unconsciously engraved into my memory. In hindsight, I should have seen this coming... Well, no. Not really. I should have known there was more to those eyes. While they accepted the light from the surrounding atmosphere, her eyes always had a dark grey rimming the brown; almost as if it was a mark of what had been seen before.

The bell shrieked, bidding me the obnoxious warning of the last period of the day. I sat down in the back, as usual, and fumbled around my things. My eyes widened slightly, gazing at my 'journal-thing' that had been snatched instead of the notebook for this class. "And I like this damned class too," I mutter under my breath before my eyes found the white board, "And we're taking notes today. Just _great_."

My tongue clicked against the roof of my mouth before the creative writing teacher strolled in. Once the five minute introduction speech was done (he absolutely loved hearing his own voice) my arms switched and he finally called on me. "Yes Jade?" he said in his low, practiced voice.

"I accidentally grabbed the wrong notebook, could I-"

"Go on right ahead. You should be good though, I need to give the introduction to the power point."

I rolled my eyes as the door closed behind me, mumbling, "Of course you do." Once my locker slammed shut I strode over towards my class, black notebook in hand. Before I completely walked out of the main hall, the girl's restroom door flung open and Vega stalked out, looking livid. Seconds after her, Elizabeth strutted out, obviously not done with their business. Instinctively I stepped sideways behind a wall, watching them closely.

"Tori! We're finished with this conversation, you didn't answer my question," Elizabeth grinned, circling halted steps.

Vega glared at her, no emotion showing as she quietly thumbed her index finger. "I don't fucking care what you do to me, I don't _care_ what you do. Just don't bring anyone else into this."

"Too late for that now is it? See Beck's already up my ass and Jade... well, she's soon going to crumble like you did," she sneered back, chuckling as Tori stepped forward warningly.

"Hurt her and I swear to God you'll-"

"What?" Elizabeth snapped viciously as she cut off Vega, stepping dangerously close to her, "Sue me? Beat me to a pulp? Come _on_ Tori, you should have learned by now." Footsteps were heard off in the distance and Vega spun around suddenly for her class while Elizabeth watched her, pleased. As she left, my mind spun so quickly that I felt slightly sick.

I shook my head lightly then headed straight for class before anything else would happen. Once there, however, I felt a pang in my gut that this wouldn't end well. At the start, the notes went well, though it seemed that someone had disrupted one of the teacher's speeches. I wouldn't have known until he snapped at me to pay attention while I focused on more recent things. That didn't happen once, however, but three times. Two more times of me not noticing I had slipped into my subconscious.

Though as I looked around, other people had been in their own heads while I was weeded out. Of course, since I was the one who somewhat halted the presentation once I stepped in. Within a few mere moments of looking around, he bellowed, "West, what social life that you may not have interrupts my teaching?"

For a split second I just gawk at him before snapping, "A lot of things, actually, that my life has that yours can only dream of." Around the room people stared at me with a mixture of fear and praise, as if I gave them a gift.

"What was that West?" his eyebrow raised. When I explained that I liked this class, it was on the subject not the teacher. Knowing this, I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "An answer to your question."

"Now will you let me go back to teaching while you go to the principal's office."

"And what if I just leave?" I questioned, wanting to just go home and prepare Halloween plans for the following night.

"Then come here for Saturday detention." All I did was shrug, gather my things and kicked my chair into the desk.

"See you on Saturday then," I mumbled, giving a false pleasant smile. Once at my car, I felt a buzz flood through my body as I saw Tori jog out of the school doors. My head followed my gaze, which turned as the half-Latina left the school grounds. To this day I thought it was strange that we ditched school at the same time.

Shaking my head slightly, I drive straight towards the closest coffee shop and wolfed down a horrible, plain drink. Still, even with my grimace I ordered another to take with me. Though as the gravel driveway crunched under my tires, I sipped the last of my drink, feeling the flooding warmth drown in curing flames at the pit of my stomach.

I shifted my legs before climbing out and shutting the door with a satisfying 'bang'. My breathing increased slightly as I felt a familiar prickling sensation in my bra and I looked around for any other cars; there were none besides mine at the manor. I was home alone, which made sense since I was supposed to be at school.

"Fuck you Mr. Franks," I muttered quietly as I opened the front door. Immediately I bolted to my room and shut the door to fill the empty noise in the house, adding my dropping bag to the mix as well. I had grown to love and admire that house, yet hate it's lonesome quiet atmosphere that gave frequent goose-bumps.

My mind slowly filled with excited instinct as I made my way under my covers, feeling a sense of safety and privacy. For a couple of minutes, I just lay there, feeling the warmth engulf my senses. I begin to feel my body shake slightly, begging me to just rip off everything I wore. My eyes closed as I sighed, a hand straying down my pants.

Once they were unbuttoned, I gasped once I felt cool fingertips touch my center. As I toyed with myself, my left reached under my shirt and found an already hardened nipple. Any rational thought escaped quickly as I began to picture Tori in front of me, teasing herself like I was.

I couldn't comprehend the amount of juice was already coating my fingers as they slipped in and out, grinding against my clit. A sudden thought rushed through my mind, and my mind went wild. Soon, my shit and pants were torn off, undergarments following shortly after. I still shook from the initial need for pleasure, and I searched hungrily for a pillow.

Finding a spare one, I gaze at it and frown slightly. "You'll do for now," I mutter huskily, setting it down under the sheets. I prepare myself, giving one last tease of my fingers before I straddled it. Immediately I gave a throaty moan as I imagined Vega underneath me, looking up hungrily. My hips began to grind against the pillow, and I grasped the sheets around me for some sort of support.

I felt the cloth touching my wet lips begin to soak, and I grin mischievously to no one in particular. My body pushed against the pillow, and moans began to stream out as a hand snakes it's way down to help. Within minutes I finally breathed a weak 'Tori' before collapsing as waves pulsed throughout my body. With the covers over me I began to tear up, ashamed with myself for fucking a pillow pretending it was Vega. Ashamed that I absolutely loved it.

Reaching beside my bed I yank a shirt off the floor and tugged it on, and went to sleep. As suspected, Peggy did come by and found my napping and went off to do other chores.

* * *

The black, demonic dragon was no where to be found, but I sat next to a large cage anxiously. For a few minutes I stood there, feeling the cold, hard floor against my bare feet, worried that I would be yanked inside. Although, my gaze shifted to a large padlock and my eyebrows knit together. "The hell? Why am I-" The sentence hadn't finished as I blinked and jerked, finding myself with the cage behind a stage, a huge purple curtain in front of us.

Us, meaning me and the soul whimpering hoarsely in the trap. I took a step forward, curious of the creature when a low, bone trembling snarl erupted from the dark corner of the cold bars. I jump hurriedly before I stepped back into my original position. Suddenly, white glaring eyes glared menacingly at me, warningly.

I don't take the hint though, purposely mind you, and step forward, flashing a light that appeared on the ground when I thought about needing it. Right as the orange flashlight's glow hit the creature, it hurled itself forward and into the bars, claws thrashing themselves towards me. I let out a shriek as I saw a raven haired, long legged wolf/fox creature. Immediately I'm hypnotized by it. While many would surely run away, I noted the shackles on it's hind legs, the scratches along it's back. Even with all of these horrifying details, the white eyes gleam, matching the silky fur.

I wanted to save it, and I started to pull on the lock. But there was no success. I stared at the flashlight frantically and began to hammer it at the lock, cringing at the horrendous metal scraps. "I'm sorry, I-I can't... I made the flashlight come to me but-but I can't... I can't open it," I sobbed at the creature, feeling a throbbing sensation in my chest. It gazed at me with unfeeling eyes, yet it didn't snarl or growl.

A clicking noise sounded next to me and my eyes widened as I watched a ghost-like key open the lock. Yet when the lock dropped, it shattered while the solid one remained. I watched as the creature walk through the solid bars as ghost metal opened, and she stared at me.

My head cocked to the side as I stood confused, sensing a hesitant stare beside me while my eyes registered a smoke-like version of the creature in front of me. My arm reached out cautiously to let it take my scent when it suddenly whipped out it's claws and cut into my left forearm. I let out a yell, sinking to my knees, watching as deep red blood drips fluently from the long cut in my arm. Eyes watered, I look up at the creature, hurt in it's eyes before it bolts off. My brows narrow as my head turns, watching as the solid creature almost raises it's eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

I sit straight up, chills racing though my body while I felt a drop sliding down on the side of my face. As my breathing went down, I pulled some loose pants up before climbing through the window and sitting, not having any intention for a smoke. In a furious impulse I punch the wall before gasping in pain, watching as some fresh cuts start to bleed, matching the angry skin around it.

As my hand thumbed over my right, I absentmindedly sit there for hours, eventually leaving as the sun came up.


	10. Chapter 10

The halls were clearer the next day, I remember that much of the morning. For some reason, my mind can't pull out all of the details and... I feel like I need to, just for the sake of thinking. None of the details were important I am assuming, probably lost in the haze of Halloween which hadn't had many plans that year.

Getting to first our, to say the least, was easier. To second, well, not as much. The crowd of people swarmed in front of me and as I stepped out to join a wave towards my next class, a groan escaped me as my foot was stepped on. "HEY! Whose the wise ass that nearly scuffed my boots?" I hissed, startling the oblivious senior, or 'fellow' junior, half to death.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see-"

"Who doesn't ever _see_ me? Grab a pair of glasses and GET LOST!" To my pleasure, she heeds my advice and scrambles away. My feet make their way into the crowd (eventually) and I make my way to the main hall. Before I could start the other half of the trip, my gaze halts near a line of familiar lockers and widen slightly.

Vega looked back, and our eyes lock in place. I could tell we turned our heads at the same time, just by the way her hair adjusted itself for a fraction of a second. After a few seconds, my conscious races back to my, uh, 'activities' yesterday and I feel warmth on my cheeks as my head dips down.

Huh, I might have lied when I said I didn't remember much about the morning.

Anyway, my feet sort of shuffled as I strutted away to my next class. Immediately, as I stepped through the door, I feel heavy eyes on me and sigh, knowing Beck's weak, yet suddenly constant, glares. 'What has Elizabeth been shoving down you throat while you're in hers?' I think to myself, blood suddenly boiling.

* * *

The bell finally bids the students to the weekend and I shot out of my chair, just wanting to leave. I was nearly excited until I recalled me walking out of class, earning myself a Saturday's detention. Unlike the last four I had, Tori wasn't there because we kept talking, which included apologies for talking.

As me locker was slammed closed and my car switched on a few minutes later, I recalled those few days together with Tori.

The first didn't have much to offer, mainly because I was annoyed to be alone with her. So some books were thrown which turned into a competition to see who can throw a book the farthest. Vega won, by a long shot. I had grinned cockily when my green textbook landed some five feet away, only to turn to see a red one almost triple that.

"How the hell did it go all the way over there Vega?" I asked, my eyebrow raised, slightly curious and jealous.

"Had practice, I can pretty much throw anything well." I watched as she shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. My brows had furrowed, getting a bright idea.

"Bet you can't throw my keys higher than the ledge," my finger pointed at the ledge about fifteen feet from where we stood. She rolled her eyes at my smirk, and muttered for the keys.

"First, what happens if I don't manage to make it up there?"

"You'll do whatever I want you to do next week."

"Will it be safe?"

"It'll be fun. Now if you do get it up there, you'll have to join me while I have some fun." Her grin matches my devious one, eyes sparking with a sudden urge for rebellion.

"Fine," Tori muttered as the keys went flying, hitting the ceiling before landing mockingly on he ledge, the silver house key waving at us. "Do you have a water bottle?"

"Vega, my keys..."

"Do you or do you not have a water bottle Jade?" she snapped, "That is, if you want your keys back."

"I swear Vega, I will kick your ass up to the ledge if you get my water bottle stuck up their." The plastic container was shoved into her hands and she lined up the shot. Before I could give a nasty remark, the water went slightly to the right of the keys, hitting the wall behind the ledge before sending the keys over to an open hand. My eyes widened as I gawked at Vega who slid on the table, catching the bottle before it hit the ground.

"Well... Shit Vega, how did you do that?" I asked, every ounce of amazement filling the sentence to the brim.

The second week was much more exciting as we pulled up in my car. As our phones were reluctantly snatched away, my eyes narrowed at the half-Latina as closed her eyes. "Well Vega?"

"You want to hang out in the break room for a while," she finally smirked, receiving a matching one in return. Tori led me through the trap door to the janitor's closet and as we made our way to the teacher's infamous break room, I began to feel slightly anxious. "Won't he be in the break room?"

"Not if I have his keys," Vega jingled the metal in my face, "Besides, I don't think he ever goes in there."

"How come?" I ask as the door is unlocked and open as we stepped through.

"Because he's always patrolling the halls like a cop wannabe. Seriously, he gets paid like, what, five bucks an hour just to walk around school?" We both snickered as our gaze slides across the room.

"All I see are free snacks, a printer and a couch."

"Yay... We get to eat food then copy them so we can remember the cheap flavor," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Eh, there's Oreos and- OH MY GOD THERE'S TWIX!" I yelled as my fist clutched three bars, startling the half-Latina. She chuckled slightly as I wolfed down the treat before cursing. After a few moments of listening with strained ears, she hissed at me to 'move my ass and take the box'. We ended up finding ourselves back at the library, rich with Twix, which was nicely hidden when he checked on us (the innocent angels).

My brow furrowed as I found myself at my house, not remembering my car on the road. "God, I hope I didn't run any red lights," I mutter under my breath before shutting my door and marching towards, ultimately, my room. From reliving those few precious moments alone with Tori out of a box of a couple more, I found myself back on the roof, guiltily with a cigarette at hand.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stop smoking? What's playing with your mind?" My gaze turned to Peggy as I put out the stick, climbing back inside. I gulped slightly before an answer that fled out.

"...Tori."

"The same?" My nod answers her curiosity. "Well, why don't you go off. It's five and Halloween Jade. Go-go scare all of the children," she suggested hesitantly, not completely comfortable with my idea of fun.

"Alright... I will," I smile slightly, just to erase the pitied look on Peggy's. After a few minutes, I walk out the doors, deciding just to look at the decorations this year instead of sending children running.

* * *

For the life of me I can't remember how I had gotten there. Even then I didn't know, perhaps my feet wandered, following a familiar path, while I was engulfed in my raw emotions. I blinked as I heard sirens go off by a nearby police car and I gasped, horrified as I found myself at the bad part of Los Angeles once again. What was worse was that it was the last place I needed to be. A list went off screaming in my stream of conscious; it's dark out, it's Halloween, a gang here hates me and... I'm a girl alone. "Best. Situation. _Ever_. Fucking moron Jade," spat at myself, under my breath.

A rattle of cans spooked me, spinning my heels around. I lunged in a silent fury at the black cat who was the culprit of the noise. As my harden stare followed the bolting animal, I felt my neck prickle against my black hoodie; someone was watching me. It's just one of those surreal feelings you have and you just instinctively know.

My head shook anxiously, steps carrying me to the opposite street, trying to find my way home. For the next thirty minutes, I paced around the few streets, somehow lost as I constantly tried to shake the unnerving feeling. I knew that the person, if it was a person, was stalking in the shadows, just waiting for something. I debated whether or not it was bad since it could have attacked me before.

For the second time, I jumped at the sound of something crashing in the distance. "Well, well. What do I see on my street?" a gut wrenching familiar voice sunk heavily in my stomach. "I believe you're the bitch who broke my car and _two_ of my members! GET HER, AND I WANT HER ALIVE!" the red haired leader shouted, sending angry steps after me.

My eyes widened as I turned around and bolted the opposite way; there was no absolute way I could get into a fight with four huge, burly men. Men who also had weapons while I had my trusty scissors which could have _totally_ cut through a five inch blade.

Hastened steps fled down the streets, followed by multiple stamps and a car. My head swivels around for half a second as I saw the same mustang the two men had tried (and obviously succeeded) to steal. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the bar and parking lot from my first trip in these recent months until I felt a an exploding pain on my leg. I gasp as my hands clutched the cut as my back met the ground next to an alleyway.

"Fuck," I muttered hoarsely before chucking the jagged can that was aimed at me. Once I managed to hit someone I was already behind a dumpster, crouching. My ears listened carefully as they made their way towards me, and I whimpered slightly, getting up to dart in the other direction.

I would have managed to escape if the car hadn't blocked my path. My lungs felt like they would collapse and my heart fail from the amount of stress put on them. "You aren't getting away little girl... You're paying your dues," the leader murmured as my breathes quickened.

Within a minute, I was surrounded, nowhere to go. They all smirked as the stared down at me and, unlike my school history, I felt very small and vulnerable. The leader pulled out a rusted and scratched stopwatch before clicking on it. My eyes widened as he snarled, "You have ten minutes. Go."

Suddenly, I felt another explosion of pain in my side. As I clutched my right ribs, my knees buckled as I felt a rock hurl at my stomach. I threw up some the instant I was on my knees, feeling the men kick my sides. My vision started to get blurry from water as I heard a belt unbuckle a few feet away. With no hope, I just let them continue to crowd me until I hear a crash and one of the gang members drop unconscious.

I see a haze of red after the left side of my face stung. Past the blood, however, I was able to make out the men scattering as a quick figure darted between them. "What did I say to you Rocky? What the fuck did I say? This is my alleyway which, oh by the way, is in the middle of _my_ group of streets," a cold voice slices into my ears. I pick my head up, and eyes gaze with a spark of amazement as I see Vega pin the leader to his car.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he spat in her face. For a moment, she does nothing before a red pocket knife flips out from her sleeve. It trails up and down his shirt before cutting through the cotton.

"Next time, it will actually go deeper and match the one on your back. Next time I see you around here that is, so fuck off." He nodded frantically before bolting down the end of the street. I sniffed slightly, feeling some warmth run over my lips. I wiped them dry, pleased to know that my nose didn't seem to bleed anymore.

"Tori? How-how did you know I was here?" I asked in a whimper. Her head turns as she strode over towards me. Vega's arms wrapped around me momentarily as she hauled me back up. I clasped her shoulder, slightly surprised that she wasn't wearing her leather jacket but a grey tank top that was tucked in her black jeans.

"Get in the car," she hissed quietly. Instead of asking questions that I wanted answers to, I just made my way into the passenger seat with a lot of effort. After a few steps, I nearly fell again, the cut on my leg not able to support my weight. She caught me with a quick reflex, and guided my steps towards the seat. I buckled myself in as she slid into the drivers seat.

"Do you have a license?" I blurt out before I could stop it.

"Before it was taken away yeah. This isn't my first time taking a car you know," Tori answered.

"What? When and how?" I cursed myself mentally as I cringed at my slight outburst.

I winced slightly as she snarled at me, "Don't ask questions. I'm going to drive you to your house and _that's it._ Got it West? I don't need you to walk into my nightly work." I just nod and remained deathly silent as we made our way to the gravel driveway. I groan slightly as I pushed myself through the car door, my hands catching my fall on the pebbles.

Hands grip my shoulders and hoist me up to my feet. Vega guides me once again to the front door, "Do you want me to help you to your room," her voice husks.

"The bathroom next to it, I have a med kit in there..." I whimper as my injured leg stumbles on the doorframe. Eventually, we make our way to the bathroom, Peggy seemingly off to get groceries or something. No one had to be handing out treats at this hour, which was about ten or eleven. Tori sets me down on the toilet, seat closed, and she goes through the cabinets for the kit. "The bottom left," I mumble as I fumble around for bandages that were on the sink.

She looked at me and I felt my unconscious stare soften, until my eyes shut in a grimace once Tori started to clean the cut on my face. It wasn't a big one, though it was fairly deep. Once I got used to the alcohol stinging the open flesh, my brows furrowed at Vega's left shoulder.

"You're hurt..." I whispered. A towel from the rack over the sink began to dry the cut and after a few moments it dropped as the half-Latina thumbed over the injury.

"I'm fine," she murmured without any emotion, any hint of pain as she licked some of the red off her thumb. "You have more than I do..." Our eyes lock for the second time that day, and I cocked my head, confused at the soft facial expression yet hardened, bottomless brown eyes that met mine.

I didn't realize my hand cupped hers while hers clutched my side bruise gingerly. I didn't notice her leaning towards me and turning my head to fit with hers. We closed our eyes and our breathes mingled with each others, mine of Twix while hers of Red vine or something.

Steps bounded towards the bathroom and Tori rips away from me, facing the mirror. I could have sworn that I saw an almost gentle creature in her eyes before it went back to sleep. Peggy stood in the doorway, frozen.

"Jade, what the fuck happened to-to _both_ of you?" she whispered, horrified at the sight of a red stained rag on the floor, my cuts and Tori's.

"I'll be leaving now," Vega murmured before brushing past Peggy, whose gaze followed.

"What happened?"

"She-she saved me... And cleaned this," I answered weakly as I pointed to my cheek. The maid nodded and ended up cleaning the other ones. By the time I had gone to bed, tears dampened my pillow a bit. I had those eyes before they were gone once again... I felt as my heart cracked under the strain, under the circumstances. Under the boiling anger towards Elizabeth who just had to be responsible.

She just had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday rolled by slowly as I kind of limped around. Since the night before I remembered going to sleep with a heavy heart and waking up to my leg feeling better. As much as the alcohol stung, it did help enough so I could walk on my own. The thumping heart though, it didn't get any better. Once I had eaten breakfast and gathered a couple of things, a pencil and my keys, I strode quietly over to the front door.

"Jade?" a voice asked behind me, "Before you go, can I get something straight?"

"Ye-yeah," I turned around, nervous. She gazed solemnly at me before stepping forward.

"Was that Tori from last night?" My nod gave all the answers she needed, muttering sincerely before leaving, "Doesn't look like her..." I heave a sigh before turning the brass doorknob, stepping outside into the cool, brisk air. My mind seemed empty that day, or I can't remember properly right now.

Once at the school, I reluctantly put my phone in the box and sat down on a chair. For a couple of minutes I just sit there, not really doing anything before an idea popped in my head. I stood up slowly, wincing at one of my bruises on my side, and made my way to some papers. They were nice lined papers with the plastic on the sides, smooth against my wondering thumb.

I bit my lip a bit before taking a small stack, bringing them to my seat. Pulling up the chair closer to the table, pencil ready at hand I take a deep breath before writing.

Ever since I was little, I always had this way of immersing myself into activities. If I didn't seem interested, I would leave it as a possible option or dig into it a bit. If the hobby or whatever would take me away from reality, I would then completely indulge myself in it; spending all of my free time writing or acting or, anything else really.

So I did just that, knowing how to submerge my mind into it, taking a break from the sudden turn of events. Even though it happened nearly a month before that day.

Once a page was filled, I realized that I was writing a script. Funny how people sometimes do something to relieve stress and they don't actually know what they're doing. Eventually, three pages were covered. Then five, nine, eleven... until it stopped at twenty.

My pencil dropped as I looked at my hands which shook slightly. The marks on the fresher papers were almost scratches, pencil on it's last centimeter or so of lead, and my eyes glided towards the clock. Only ten minutes until I could leave. I don't remember what I exactly wrote at that moment in time. All I felt were my breathes sharpening, my knees becoming weak from my sudden weight as I stood up and a sharp pain as I hit my leg against the table. All I heard was the clock ticking slowly on the wall behind me as the other screamed inside my head. All I knew is that my heart felt empty, like a cavity even though it's beats rattled against my ribs.

I fell to my knees and whimpered, brown eyes gleaming at me, wanting me to see them truly for the first time. To see how the grey rimmed the dark hazel, how the pupils blended subtly with the shade above when they felt great emotion. Shakily, I reached for the papers and began to read, and I nearly cried out once I realized what it was; the parts of my dreams unconsciously put together.

It started with the opening scene, a stage. An oak stage with great purple curtains hanging down, scraping the floor on the bottom. It was only lit from the outside, the glow bathing only a few inches away from the curtain. IN the back, in the shadows was a cage with one person trapped in it.

There was a girl who had access to the stage, holding a card that she didn't realize was given to her until she saw the lights dim from the outside. Her ears perked as she listened to the voice in front of the curtain and peeked through the sliver of the wall and hanging purple cloth.

There stood a stunning goddess, singing loudly, angelically yet it had a slight grimness to it. None of the audience really paid much attention, only clapping and hooting. The singer went back stage and the moment she walked through the curtain, it was now white gowned beauty standing, but a huge black dragon with a forked tongue and white fangs. Fangs that she never bit with but only snarled which ended in a deep, cutting scar.

The girl gasped as she saw a gold chain hold a big silver key by the neck, wearing it like a medal. A trophy. A _prize_. The cage began to rattle threatening, and the girl could only stand in between the dragon and the vicious beast inside the cage. She looked at her VIP pass, which was marked with a paw print before raising her head up at the fire seething above her.

"HEY! YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!" a bellow ripped me from my thoughts. I turned my head and glared at him, stuffing the pages in my jacket that had a large pocket and left without a word. Only ten of the pages were read, and my gut told me to do something, to let it all out before you figure out this whole mess that screwed me over.

_Hold the play..._

'And then what?' I muttered inside my head as I stepped into my car.

* * *

"Uh, Sikowitz?"

"What is it Jade?" the slightly crazed man asked, sipping a straw out of an empty coconut. I frowned slightly, pierced eyebrow raised as the obnoxious sound came from the straw. "Yes I know it's empty, just tell me why you're here after school," he bluntly stammered after throwing the brown, what ever coconuts are, away with a heavy thud'.'

"Could I host a play again?" I muttered nervously.

"Sure. I don't see why not but, ah... Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one in charge of student activities!" I snapped, "In fact, you're the only _one_ on the board!" My hands shoot as they grasped the air.

"Really?"

" _Yes_!"

"Huh, Tori said the same thing a few months ago... Anyway, I'll have to see the script in order for it to continue, I don't want anything that will have people's heads crawl." I put the papers in his hands, grumbling a bit.

"What was that Jade?"

"... But it's fun to see them watching one of my horror flicks."

"But this isn't one of them?" Sikowitz muttered as he skimmed the papers.

"Well, they're of my recent dreams so... Kind of?" I rolled my eyes once I saw his fused together in confusion, "You'll see when you read it... It's not really horror but it's not for a little girl to watch anyway. Actually, no let the little girl watch, I want to see her squirm a bit," I added as a side note.

"Not sure if I should trust that smirk of yours Jade..."

"Won't you just look it over?! You said you would," I hissed anxiously.

"...Right, but you do realize that I've said that you've needed help before right?"

"Yeah... And what does that have to do with this?"

"It was because of your last play before Tori hosted-"

My body reacted in a sudden outburst that startled the both of us. "I _know_ that just, just look them over got it?" my voice trembled coldly.

"What's her name?" he asked just above a whisper, eyes squinting slightly at me while he sipped on a coconut that I thought he threw away.

"Tori," my body rushed.

"That's what I thought," he muttered before bidding me a good afternoon.

* * *

The next day, a Tuesday I remember. Almost exactly a month since Vega had snapped and my body seemed to have known the timely circumstances. It shook under my weight, unlike the day before my limp had still almost gone away but was slightly more pronounced. By that time, the cut was almost healed so it had confused me until I realized that I was supposed to be eating lunch and not staring off into space.

For the past few weeks, ever since Elizabeth joined the group, I ate on the steps. Alone. Cat wasn't there because, well, she hadn't been back yet from the 'family trip'. Andre wouldn't join me though I sensed that he somewhat doubted Elizabeth's and Beck's relationship as it caught on way too quickly. And Robbie, well like Cat had said before, didn't look to happy with the change though went on to what Beck told him. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't talked much to any of them since this whole thing started.

Well, Beck more than the others but that halted right after I made him watch me kiss another girl as he made out with Elizabeth in spite of me. Don't ever mess with Jade West. It should be _simple_ but no, apparently it isn't.

For Elizabeth anyway, she would constantly shoot so many things out of that 'clean' mouth of hers and, of course, I wouldn't hold myself back. That morning was the start of a spiraling, not staircase necessarily, but rather a slide you couldn't slow yourself down on. Elizabeth would be the one to push me down, shove me really, as if I wasn't already out of control.

But the worst started that day when Sikowitz openly presented that my play would showcase on the 20th and the 21st. "Tim Burton would be proud," he beamed at me as I received the script back. That really had given me some pleasure since I was a huge fan of his works.

"So you're doing a play?" she asked as I strode over to my locker.

"That's what he just said so fuck off," I snarled.

Elizabeth smirked cockily and tapped her foot, "Right... So when are auditions for the roles?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"Doesn't mean shit."

"Want to bet?" I lunged forward, smiling devilishly once I realized she still _was_ intimidated by me. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and left stubbornly because Beck had walked into view. I glare at the ground as they embraced, only when Tori had walked over to her locker.

That was the start of it, and I say that now because I already thought it had started, whatever 'it' was.

I walked over to class, forgetting my little interaction with her because, frankly, it blended well with all the others. As I managed to write all the notes in the next few classes, I sighed once I heard the bell scream as per usual and rushed out with the swarms heading to their individual lockers.

My feet slowed as my locker came to view, eventually halting a few feet away as I glared at it. "Jade? Did you leave your locker open?" Robbie quietly asked as he collected his things.

"No," I hissed, not necessarily at Robbie's expense which he seemed to understand. Kind of. I ripped the slightly ajar door and froze for a split second before my hands frantically rummaged through all of the contents.

All the notebooks that were used for notes were in my grasp already since I just took the classes, and a binder with my backpack was left but... all the stray papers were gone and my sketchbook and-

" _Shit..._ No, no, no, no!" I streamed with broken whimper, the 'journal-thing' was gone. The script, luckily, was still with me but probably my most important set of papers were _gone_. My gaze slowly shifted to the side of the main hallway to a certain couple chatty like how Beck and I used to. For a brief moment, Elizabeth's eyes switched to mine, matching a victorious, cocky smirk.

Then mine traveled over to Tori who was shoving something in her bag before going straight out of the parking lot. I stared at her locker which wasn't lit up. It was never lit up for those few weeks and I couldn't help but feel a pang once I remembered I mocked her for the sentimental value of the door.

Once I had reached home, I bounded straight for my room and slammed the door, seething. I whipped out my lighter and snatched the box before stepping through the window and lit the white stick. After a few breathes, I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't cry, though I wanted to, but I've learned that crying while smoking kind of hurts.

"Jade... Hand me the box, and that cigarette," a stern, wise voice muttered behind me. I obey it, handing Peggy everything she wanted, except the lighter. She knew sometimes I liked to burn things. "I don't want you smoking again, alright?"

"Right," I mumbled weakly. At that moment, I didn't realize it, but _at that moment_ those words would be followed full heartedly; that was my last one. Though the advising command would be put on my back a million times heavier by the next Wednesday, exactly three weeks from then.

"Now tell me what has you all upset."

"Everything going on in my life right now," I snapped sourly. Peggy only stood there, letting me continue, "I go to my locker at the end of the day and everything important to me in my locker is _gone_. Just-just gone... And I know fucking Elizabeth did it."

Her eyes closed as she nodded before her voice rang, "I see. And what are you going to do about it?"

"Murder her."

"Jade... That's kind of frowned upon in all fifty states."

"I know. But- no one would notice," I stammered while I looked in her eyes. After a few competing glances, I mumbled, "You know I wouldn't do it."

"I know... but you have said the same thing before during one of your little fits."

"Like when?"

"You've explained to me how you wanted Tori to die on several occasions after some instance of another."

"I don't really want her to," I tear up. God, by that time my emotions were so raw one little brush against them would flood Fort Knox.

"Oh sweetie, then why did you say it before?" the maid asked gingerly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Because I didn't-"

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't know then." My whisper seemed to carry throughout the room, marking my final say in the conversation. Peggy stood back and looked at me, giving a pitied look as she came to the conclusion that my walls came up and there was no use.

"Tell me when your ready," was all she said before she went off to make dinner.

* * *

The next day I was running late because of a freak traffic accident right by my house. It was a intersection with a shallow ditch next to railings. It wasn't too deep, but enough to be a worrying obstacle in any accident. Today, no one did actually go over though I saw the rail loosen a bit. Though because it wasn't that huge of a difference, it was announced that they would fix it the next Saturday. So more than a week away.

Because of the twenty minute set back, the main hall was crowded. I made my way gradually through it, not wanting to fight it. My seeming luck was by my side as the bell hollered and the crowd soon vanished except for the few strays lettering across the place.

I opened my locker before catching a falling box from it. I set my bag down and opened it, letting out a small cry. Inside were ashes and a slip of paper. The box dropped as I tore the paper from inside it, knowing that the few wires in it meant that my stuff was returned.

There I stood, my feet planted firmly to the ground as I read the note carefully.

_I would watch your back and your play's._ _I'm done playing around Jade West,_ _Now all of my attention is on you.  
This is a warning... Remember that._

My eyes began to water as I glared, blood boiling as I stared down at it. Deciding that I didn't want to be there, at school, I threw away the box and slip of paper in the trash with a heavy heart, almost trying to reach out to it before slamming my locker closed.

A small noise catches my attention as my gaze slid over. Tori stood, halted in her steps a few feet from her locker, staring at me. Our eyes locked and I analyzed her. She still had no emotion in her eyes, but the soften expression of her face formed one of pity and understanding.

She watched as I left the school in a flash, a gentle stare prickling the back of my neck.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only after the fact that I had left the school that I realized that I had no plans to were I was going. Jeez that sentence.

So, I went were ever my mind took me. And guess what? I found myself standing in the middle of a kiddie museum. Great, they had free hotdogs apparently that would give back some of the hundred dollars for admission. I just hit my fist against the steering wheel and glared at the car in front of me, knowing that I wasn't going to stay here from my ego's sake.

As for the driving, I tried again. And again and again until I managed to find myself back at Hollywood Arts. 'What the hell is my luck?' I spat at myself, shaking my head gruffly. I only missed two classes so, good enough of a break I shrugged. Then an idea popped in my head. I turned it to the side a bit and saw the classes flee to lunch, confused. "Right, today's a half day... So I missed three classes," I murmured, slightly pleased.

My feet scramble out of the car while hands slammed it. Walking only a few steps, I am stopped by Sikowitz who was just wandering around. "Jade? Why weren't you in class?"

"Didn't feel good in the morning so I went to the doctors with some stomach issues. I'm fine now."

"Oh, okay. I won't see if that's true or not by asking for a slip of paper so good day." I raised a pierced eyebrow at him, watching as he walked unevenly off.

"Bad coconut?"

"Two weeks after it's a 'bad coconut'," he muttered happily.

"Why?"

"I forgot I bought some a month ago..." My head shook impatiently as I stalked off, only to groan once he hollered at me, "See you later talking zebra!"

"Strange man. Such a strange man..." I ranted in whisper. My steps go straight to my locker and stuff my bag in before I saw my target out of the corner of my eye. "Tori! Wait, I need to speak to you for a second."

She turned, hearing my calls. Her arms folded impatiently as she followed me to the janitor's closet. "What do you want Jade?" she snapped.

I wince at the harshness in her voice, and sputter out, "I need help..."

"With Elizabeth?" Vega cocked her head to the right, my right anyway, "No. You weren't supposed to get involved anyhow."

"What? Why, we've dealt with people like Elizabeth before here Tori."

"Not we, but _I_ have. Jade, she isn't like any of the other's we've dealt with. _Nothing_ like them. It's best to keep your talents low and hid-"

"What do you mean she isn't anything like we've dealt with? I've dealt with manipulators all of my life! They all do the things they do to get something." My eyes dart in between her own before sliding for a split second at her right hand. In it was a shaking pocket knife, ready to come out whenever she needed it.

"So West, tell me what she want's then. Tell me you know what she wants because you don't," her eyes stare emotionless into my own, almost breathing fire into my soul. How they could do such a thing I could never know. "Her only goal is to see the ones who oppose her crumble, fall, bend to her knees. Unlike most, she will never see the line between bitchy and cruel, bossy and vile, ganky and _demented_. There is a difference between a physical threat and one who uses tools to keep their hands clean, sure. _But_ , the outcome of it all is very much a physical threat, very much harmful to your skin and bones.

"Hear me _West_ ," she spat in a low hiss, "Get out of this. How ever you can, just fuck off of my business and leave me to do whatever. You hate me, why should you step in when someone could do the deeds you wished the moment I stepped here." Her eyes looked grey, empty of the brown that was leftover. I blink and I swore I heard some metal climb back into her pocket as she grazed into me. The door closed and I knew she wouldn't help me, especially from what I 'admitted' several times before in her face. I gulped as I sunk to my knees, feeling the cold, hard ground against them.

"But I do like you Vega, I just... I can't get myself out, I need those eyes again. I need those eyes again," I whispered gravely. My mind digested all of the words, stamping them off as bluff. Nothing she had done up to that point had been very physical, just bitchy, bossy and ganky. I stood up, opened the door and walked straight to my locker before heading off to class. I didn't want to believe a word Tori had said, and at that time, I didn't truly understand any of it.

* * *

"Come on, we've been practicing for a week now everyone! We can get this play done tomorrow and the next day," I explained to the actors I assigned for the roles. Everyone nodded hesitantly before going off and doing their own thing. While the play had been organized, Elizabeth stayed away from me and I didn't speak to her, seeing if my assumption of the half-Latina's advice would help. So far, I saw nothing fail for me in the past week.

Well, in terms of my personal life. The play, however, we had some minor issues. First there was the lack of people auditioning before these people who I never spoke to showed up. Then there was the light that blew out in the middle of rehearsal. However, that day I was determined to not let any of that sort of stuff hold this play back; teachers would come in to asses the play before it would be showed in front of an audience.

If it didn't pass, then the next two days would be used for other, 'more important', things. Everything had to be set perfectly and now I had people not doing well. "Sinjin, where's the rest of the stage crew?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? All they have to do is keep a damn light on the characters, why would they be nervous about it?" I snapped sourly. My hands shook slightly and my breathing started to become harder.

"I-I don't know. They weren't nervous at all through the rehearsals-" I raised an eyebrow at him once he halted his sentence. "Uhh, could I leave quickly to the bathroom? Otherwise I think I'll just... Oh no."

"Yes go!" I hissed once I saw him gag back something coming up. He flees to the bathroom and left me to deal with the actors. I go backstage where they all waited and found them but one gone. "So, do you know where the others are?" I asked the girl, Ray I believe, who would play the singer.

"Yes..." she whispered before giving a smirk. Right after she said that, the actors who played the beast, girl and 'monster' in the cage came out of the shadows, matching grins plastered on their faces as they circled me. I stiffened for a moment, hearing the judges for the play come in through the heavy doors.

"Look, can we just... I don't know, get this play started and _then_ do this?"

"No," a growl came thickly behind me. Before I could turn to see who it was, it murmured, "Just restrain her already. You've done this thousands of times before." The three from the shadows quickly grabbed my arms while the other tripped my feet, forcing me on my knees. I only saw the ground a foot from my face before I heard strides passing me and going towards the first actor. My head looks up before my eyes widened; two girls locked lips in front of me before they separated.

I seethed as she crouched down in front of me, "Your starting in thirty seconds Jade, why not put on a show? See, I want to watch a performance tomorrow about the girl who kicked the bucket. Go out there and give them a show," she drawled slowly, taking her time with the sentence. Elizabeth only smiled cockily, "Confused? Should be. These students don't go here, they go to my old school; Tori's old school." Then she left with the actors out the door and I swayed there, on my knees.

My steps stumbled onto the stage and I eventually found myself in front of the purple curtain. "I-uh, I don't have anything..." I choked on the knot in my throat.

"What do you mean by that Jade?" one of them asked.

"The performances ditched me," I muttered.

"I'm sorry about that, don't have backups now do you?" After shaking my head, they all got up to leave and the heavy doors soon slammed a moment later. "No one else applied," I whispered, a response a minute late.

I sunk to my knees and stared at the floor, my blood boiled and I needed to lash out. Do _something_. My head turned over to the lock on the cage, my mind recalling the nightmares when the monster would chase me away. I needed to get to the lock, but only when I got rid of the nightmare; that was it. Get rid of Elizabeth, then get Tori. My head nodded as I became determined.

And when I'm determined, there's no stopping me.

* * *

Hands ran through raven hair furiously as I stared out my bedroom window. It had been another week and I couldn't help but want to heed Tori's words fully. Though I just couldn't, I was already knee deep in this seeming trap and had no way out of it. That, and I missed the old Tori, I hated this new one which would become increasingly more aggressive by the day.

I remembered on the roof at that moment, when I had walked a few streets from my house and I heard fighting in one of the alleyways. Since I wasn't in the bad part of town, I was curious. My head snuck around the corner and my heart felt a pang; Tori was fighting a huge, burly man and was winning. A hand glided over my side as it remembered where this person kicked.

The man wasn't doing too well either, the half-Latina dodged every single one of his swings and punched him right in the nose. His steps staggered back as the wall was sprayed with red. "You're the newer one right?" a low hiss grumbled at him.

"Fuck off, you don't seem that dangerous little girl," the man snapped back before throwing another dodged punch. Immediately he gave a heavy groan, holding his stomach wearily as his knees buckled, sending him on his hands.

Vega crouched down, "I would advise you to not ask for a fight with me because, frankly, your gang sucks at hand to hand combat. And tell your leader to stop sending people like you to fight me because I'm getting sick of beating you guys up every single afternoon."

"How come?"

"Because I actually have a life, believe it or not! But I have to deal with you bastards every waking moment and it is driving me absolutely insane. So you fuck off and find your own streets." She got up, adjusted her jacket and simple walked away, leaving the man to vomit all over the ground.

I blinked again and I was back on the roof, momentarily away from memories. Well, not really mind you, just not sunk into the abyss of my mind. At school, besides of Vega's outbursts, I had to deal with Elizabeth. I eventually learned not to be at school during lunch hours, but in my car at a burger joint of something like that. Food would be on my clothes and I would have to wash them off in the bathroom before they stained. Luckily I wore black so stains weren't a major problem, until things like mayo were sprayed on.

It was just little things like that which tormented me for a week. Though, for a split second in that time one the roof, I felt a sense of pride knowing I had gone cigarette free for a few weeks. Once the random thought popped in my mind, I began to feel ashamed, remembering the several time amongst the weeks that went by when I acted on certain hand scratched the back of my neck as my mind flickered back to the pleasurable moments while I thought of Tori while I, uh... yeah. I couldn't even bring myself to think of the proper words. Every single time though, I would feel the same guilt and end up succumbing to another panic attack.

"Jade? You've been out there for three hours, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" a kind voice spoke to me, soothing my ears enough that I climbed back inside, joints popping out of their stiff stature.

"It's the same thing... Nothing really new," I whimpered.

"Then, clarify things for me so that I could help you." I looked at her wearily before starting, which took a moment to sort out.

"I-Do you remember my answer from the last time we talked? I said that I didn't realize something before all of this shit happened." After Peggy nodded, I continued, "Well... I realized that I didn't know Tori at all. I-I just saw her go and it hurts every single time I think about it. It's Elizabeth, I fucking know it's her. She toys with Beck and he doesn't have a clue on what the hell's going on and- she went over and completely sabotaged my play."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, gripping me enough to feel it, to know someone was listening. "It's annoying me, it's pissing me off what Elizabeth does. It's just- I can't..."

"Then what has you all riled up? Why can't you just leave this situation if you're shaking because of it?"

My breathes began to sharpen as I shook more violently. "I can't leave Tori in this. She told me to, but I can't. She's... She's hurt, I know it, she's acting exactly like me. Lashing out at people, looking for fights and- but... she holds no emotion." I stopped, feeling a ball in my throat refusing to go.

"What? Looking for fights, Jade is that what happened when she came over?'

"No. She only took out all the men because they were beating me... Did you know that she had a tattoo because she was named the 'Maned Wolf'? Did you know that she had a pocket knife? Did you know that she ruled streets and drove away gangs? Did you fucking know that she sent four people to the hospital and was sent to prison for it? I didn't, and I should have known the hints behind that damned cheery smile that I-I-"

My throat makes a sound, refusing to let words out as Peggy stared at me in complete shock. "Yet I still want her even though she pushed everyone away. I still want her even though I tried so hard to throw her out of the school. I just want her... I can't stop and I need to get that _bitch_ away from her. It tears me up seeing her so broken, so... THAT BITCH TOOK HER FORM ME!" I snapped grabbing the scissors in my boots. "I NEED HER BACK, I NEED TO-TO, to...'

My words falter and my arm sends the blades to the wall, sinking into the paint and board angrily. "Jade? What did you realize?" I heard in my ear, speaking calmly and gently even though I can feel her shaking.

"...I love her." The words weren't what I had ever thought, but it was the truth. "I love her and... I can't function properly without her," I cry into Peggy's shoulder, "But I can't tell her because she won't let me, she's just too far away."

We sit like that for a few minutes, the maid digesting everything that was shot out of me before she started. "I'm sorry Jade, you've done well for someone your age that has to put up with that hell on top of everything else. It's unfortunate that you can't speak your mind without those barriers, it's unfortunate that your mother has the blame for that." I felt my back warm as it was scratched softly, "But you still have to tell her. You have to get rid of your demons and tell her. Do what you know you need to do, you've said it yourself; get rid of Elizabeth. But what's stopping you? Really Jade, you say it's just annoying but why do you hesitate? That shouldn't be in your ego's nature but you do."

"Every time I do something to her, she hits me harder. She hits my punch plus some," I muttered darkly.

'Well, then hit her hard enough that she doesn't have the strength to pull back. Find what will do that and you'll be better off. Now, how about I go to the grocery store and get whatever your mother barked at me with some popcicles. Hmm?"

"Alright... Thanks Peggy," I smiled. She left towards the door and turned back.

"See you in a bit."

"Alright," I mumbled, frowning as the door closed. I felt my gut wrench horribly as I heard the stairs creak. My head shook slightly before I laid my head down, immediately falling into a short nap. After some minutes, I jerked away, looking outside which began to dim as the sun set down. My legs guided me off the bed and into the bathroom where I scrubbed off the makeup which was, understandably, messed up.

Back in my room I sat momentarily at me desk before I decided to go for a walk. Grabbing my converse, I strode downstairs and opened the front door. I couldn't shake this chilling feeling in my gut, so I tried to ignore it before stepping down to the gravel.

I didn't have a destination in mind, so I enjoyed the silence and the visible breathes from the temperature. As I strolled around, my steps seemed to have had a known place to go and continued to guide me over. Once I had crossed the road, my eyes began to register the area around me.

It was the intersection. It had no lights, only a stop sign and the railing that blocked one side. I stared at it, biting my lips as I noticed that the repair company still hadn't fixed it like they said they would. Headlights snatched my attention and I half smiled, realizing it was Peggy coming back from the store. I began to walk towards the intersection when time seemed to have slowed.

I frown slightly as Peggy's car rolled through the road, passing the stop sign that faced it's back to her side of the car. My gaze slid to the road, squinting at the car coming closer and closer. From about twenty yards away I watched, footsteps halting momentarily, as the car ignored the stop sign and raced right through, planning to turn towards me.

My breath stopped as I felt my heart beat furiously against my ribs while my eyes widened. The car didn't slam of the brakes like they should have, instead it rammed itself into Peggy's car, sending shards of glass and metal pieces everywhere.I felt my legs dart towards them, my eyes still registering the maid's black car spun violently, hurling itself into-

"NO!" I screamed as the car smashed into the railing. The wood snapped as the metal bent, allowing the car to fly over into the ditch. My legs hurtled over the barrier blocking pedestrians from the rocks and flew over them, making my way down to the bottom. As the car crashed into a large oak, I tripped on an exposed branch and fell. My head immediately shot up, just in time to watch as what was left of the windshield hammer itself into the large rocks.

I struggled to get up, not hurt because of the patch of grass that saved my fall, and stepped over frantically to the car. I let out a strangled cry as I stepped back momentarily, hand over my mouth. Peggy was laying upside down, the side of her head dripping with red. I gulped and managed to get her out, the car giving her up with no hesitation.

"Peggy?" I whispered as my eyes gazed down at the widened eyes and frown. Tears leaked out as my brain registered the dull, grey blue eyes that now held no excitement, no gentleness, no care. It was stripped from emotion. Everything was stripped from emotion, all except shock. Shock which was the ghost of the last moment of her life.

I carry her up the rocks and set her down softly, my blood suddenly bubbling with nothing but absolute fury. I was _livid_.

The sight of the man gawking at his car nearly sent me over the edge, or him over the edge behind me. "My new car... What am I going to tell Hannah?" he muttered furiously.

He turned to see me and his face lit up, "HEY! Next time, watch where your going because you ju-" I couldn't take it. My hands twitched momentarily before I grabbed his shirt and shoved him to the hood of his car. "The hell you doing girl?"

"What-makes-you-think-I-was-driving-that-car?" I seethe through my teeth.

"Well, you just walked from that direction," he spat as his finger pointed to the ditch, no even bothering to look over.

That was it. I didn't feel like giving him mercy at the moment. I didn't care if he had a bad scratch on his forehead. I didn't care if his Lamborghini was just smashed. My arm just pulled back and a fist attached to his nose a second later. After he howled in pain, I let him have the rest. "I WASN'T THE ONE DRIVING THE CAR YOU FUCKING MORON! SHE HAD THE RIGHTAWAY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE DAMN STOP SIGN! GUESS WHAT? IF WHITE WORDS SCREAM AT YOU TO STOP, THAT MEANS TO FUCKING STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

He whimpered under me and squeaked, "Is she alright?" Some would have pitied the look in his eyes as he attempted to look over. I just lifted his back a few inches and slammed him back onto his car.

"SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I let go of his shirt and step back, beginning to see red. I close my eyes, basking in his soft cries, and snapped them open. "You need to call 911 and tell them how you killed my friend you fucking ass." He only nodded and began the call as I strode over to a nearby light pole and slid my back against it. My arms wrapped around my knees and I shook violently as I silently sobbed.

I remember trying to stand a few minutes later after I heard sirens but then nothing. I had blacked out. Before anything else, however, I felt light shaking on my shoulder and soft words. "Jade. Come on Jade. There you go, that's it. It's Mr. Vega, your fine."

My eyes blink open and I find the policeman crouching beside me. "What happened?" he asked gingerly.

"The fucking idiot didn't look at the damn stop sign and rammed into Peggy's car. She crashed through the broken railing and into a tree then into rocks."

"Peggy?"

"She was my maid," I choked. Mr. Vega sighed mournfully and wrapped his arms around me, which I returned eagerly. My knees had began to feel sore from the fall and my hands stung from punching the man and catching the fall.

"Why don't you go home and we'll take care of this tonight, alright? Go to sleep, you don't look hurt so I think you don't need any checkups from the ambulance." I only nodded and got up slowly. Mr. Vega left me to walk away and I didn't not wanting to look back but, I did. Peggy wasn't to be seen but the car was still at the bottom of the ditch.

My eyes watered and I padded away. With a fogged mind I couldn't really tell how much further I had to go. To check I looked up and realized I was in the Vega's neighborhood, a few blocks from mine. Once again I was engulfed by my mournful conscious and didn't think about anything. Only listening to the buzz that was left.

I took a few steps, turning a corner when I smashed into someone. My feet staggered back as I stare at Tori who glared back. However, as soon as our eyes locked, it snapped into just a raised eyebrow. My words come out quiet and cracked, "Sorry..."

My steps brushed past hers before halting once I heard a soft 'Jade'. I don't turn around immediately, but when I do she is bolting towards the direction I came from. My head shakes quietly and I continue my path.

At the moment I don't quite remember what else had happened before I saw myself in my vanity mirror. Perhaps I didn't register anything on the way, though that's how I remember the rest of that night anyway.

My clothes were stripped down to my bra and underwear. Feeling my muscles ache tiredly, I just sink under the covers and weep quietly. I felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. My mind pondered on the fact that Peggy was the only one who listened to my problems and had made important words to me before she was over the rail. But now, she wasn't there. She was gone.

For the first time in years I felt truly alone, and I couldn't help but feel my limbs seize and my chest constrict realizing that Tori was still gone with the similar, dead look in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a stiff neck. "Just what I need, great," I muttered sourly. I gingerly pull myself up and stride over to my closet. After a few minutes of just throwing stuff on, I go straight to the front door and out of the house. Eventually, as I drove the car my neck was better but my mind throbbed painfully. Once the car rolled up to the school, I let out a low groan weakly before stepping out.

For the first time in ages, I felt nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. I didn't think about any of the legal stuff or Tori- well, not by much- or Elizabeth actually. I completely forgot about her. All I worried over was my time spent with Peggy. All of our conversations were really about me and I never asked her much about her own life. Not once, and it soon became my greatest mistakes. One that was already done for years.

As my steps padded into the main hall, I realized that I was once of the first ones there. I walk right to my locker and opened it carefully, which was a first. My brows soon furrow once my eyes caught a glimpse of some things in my locker. My conscious immediately snapped awake once I picked up a note laying on... _My journal_.

Green eyes widened, shocked, and I flip the note looking for a name before reading it. There was none but my gaze slid over the words nevertheless.

_I'm sorry for your loss,  
I'm sorry for everything._

Water prickles my eyes gently as I look over my journal briefly before I placed it carefully in my bag. A few hours later in my third hour I would learn that nothing had changed in it. I quickly shoved it back into my bag once Elizabeth came into the room; I let out a groan that earned me some glares. As the lesson continued forth, I wasn't really chosen for anything which was a relief because I didn't really want to do anything. Just waste space I suppose. I remember that whole day vaguely, but I do clearly remember looking to my side -my left- and catch Tori taking a glimpse at me.

I frowned slightly as I turned away, pondering on the curious look given. Though it was soon forgotten once my mind thrown it away to make space for just buzzing nonsense. To pass the time I chose a floor panel to stare at instead of darting my glances around the room. A few minutes later, I heard my name being called.

"Jade. Jade. Jade. _Jade_."

"What," I growled weakly, an eyebrow raised at the speaker. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and turned to Sikowitz.

"How am I going to do this skit with her again?" My legs straighten as I push myself up and stood before making my way onto the stage.

"You happy now?" I snapped before tapping my foot, annoyed. After directions were given, we both acted and I eventually won, whatever we were actually doing, and Elizabeth seemed to have stormed off but successfully made it look like just going back to Beck. I shook my head slightly as I watch them lock lips for a few seconds because they didn't need to do that. Well Elizabeth must have but Beck certainly didn't.

The bell called for dismissal a moment later and I just walked out to my locker, gathered my things and just left school. My car rolled into a parking lot and my steps made their way inside the coffee shop. The taste of the bitter drink doesn't faze me, like it really ever did, and I just down three before walking out with another in my hand.

I blinked and I was back home with a half empty cup of coffee. Strange but that's how I remembered it, honestly. My bed was soon found to be a really comfortable spot and luckily my mother wasn't home. I really didn't want to deal with her.

After a light doze I jerked myself away once I heard my phone ring. After a few seconds of clumsy fingers, shuffling through my bag and annoyed groaning I was able to find my phone. And then I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jade?" My heart skipped a beat; I hadn't heard that voice on the phone for years. In fact, I didn't know how he got my number. Nevertheless, I was happy for a few minutes.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie. Listen, I'm sorry about Peggy... I really am," he muttered hoarsely.

"Me too," I whisper, "So... what's going to happen now?"

"I'll go straight to Los Angeles for the weekend, how about that? We could spend some time together and, uh, just talk? I think we really need that." He coughed over the phone nervously before continuing, "So how have you been 'rebelling' recently?"

I gave a small chuckle before answering; he may not be around much but my dad certainly knew how I behaved. "Have a tattoo on my wrist, dyed my hair black-"

"Does it look good?"

"Yeah, I like it anyway. Erm, that's pretty much it actually." And that was it for a few more minutes, just a bit of catching up before he ended the call, needing to do something. Apparently he was on a short break and called for a few minutes. If he would have called me when I was acting normal, the call would have ended within two or three seconds, depending on how generous I had felt.

It was only a day or two before the weekend came and I was still harassed relentlessly by Elizabeth. Not much was done about the broken locker door, snarky comments and complete cocky shouts that would have shook my confidence had I been, for lack of a better word, sober. See, I was still in this faze, not necessarily denying the car accident, which the man did plead guilty so was hauled off to prison for a year or two for accidental manslaughter, but rather was occupied for the things I was guilty of.

The main sore was really when I realized that I didn't know much about Peggy. Not by a long shot. Either way, it degraded my thoughts and, when that grew tired and exhausted, I moved on to Tori. I felt as if my brain would collapse on itself just for trying to think about something else, which was extremely hard to do.

On Saturday morning, however, I was able to rest it as I drove to the airport, my dad not wanting to rent a car. For half an hour of so I drove on the highway until I parked the car in the parking garage. That day wasn't as busy as I thought it would be, considering the day of the week, and I made my way past one, three, seven, nine, eleven- "Why the hell does there half to be a Starbucks at every corner?" I grumbled to myself bitterly. Immediately I felt better, apparently.

Once I stood in an elevator, on an escalator, and walked some hundred steps, I found myself at gate 5-B. My feet swayed me back and forth as I looked for my dad, not really knowing what to expect since the last time I had seen him was a couple months prior. I've learned that a small amount of time can mean great change, a lesson I knew even before those past couple of months.

Eventually, in the mist of a huge crowd of people, I found a tall, leaner man strolling towards me, beaming. I stood frozen for a few seconds before my legs guided me over were I nearly squeezed the life out of the man. "Hey there sweetie, could you just- ermf- not make my sub sandwich come up. It was really good."

I gave a small laugh as I pulled away, only to be dragged into a bone crushing hug of my own. "Hey dad."

He smiled a bit before noting that we should get his luggage. Once we had, after a bit of a mix up, our paces went to my car. "Jade," my dad chuckled, "Next time someone accidentally takes my bag, don't scare their children when they argue that it's theirs."

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because I might have to pay a fine." After our stomachs hurt from the second round of howling with laughter, the car was blanketed with a comfortable silence. It ended up stretching for a mile or so before he mumbled softly, "I remember driving this thing around when I first started living on my own."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did make a few stains in the back."

"What back? It's a 1990 Ford Ranger, there's barely a back!"

"Oh I know," he sighed, " But the ladies didn't know that..."

"How many?"

"It was college and I don't know. I just remember my last one."

"Which was..."

"Your mother..."

"God dad, why did you give me a car that- damn it, that's not going to get out of my head now." I hear some more laughter beside me.

"You want the receipt? Get a new car?"

"Not now no, though one of the headlights keeps burning out and there's sometimes a noise that comes from the air conditioning," I murmur seriously.

"Is it the left headlight?"

"Yeah... And how do you know that?"

"I may be responsible for that." After he looked at my raised eyebrow, he briefly added, "Hey, I was in college. Stuff happens, but I'm not going to tell you until your 18."

"I'm practically 18."

"Right, when did you turn 17 again?"

"August 2nd..."

"You still have a bit to go," he grinned mischievously, "But now I'll tell you when your 21 because why not."

"Damn it dad, I wanted to know." We both share a smirk, and at that moment you can pair them together and know that he's my father. Naturally, we both have the same hair color and the same body proportions. Longer legs and shorter torsos. The thing is, I have a butt where he doesn't, if you get what I mean, and I also have boobs and he doesn't. I'm not going to get in detail with that because mine are kind of big and he doesn't seem fit to have them. Dang it, just got into some detail.

Another short silence clouds the car before he piped up again, "What's up Jade?"

Immediately I knew he meant other than my shared loss. Knowing that there was no way out of it, I muttered, "School."

"School meaning tests or school meaning people?"

"This damn bitch is ruining my life... I can't do anything about her because everything I do she spits back with a little extra force."

"I see," my dad nodded. From my silence he didn't push it further, instead asking unknowingly "So, you still dating Beck?"

"No, we broke up and the bitch had him all wrapped around her finger."

"I'm sorry. But, if you don't mind me asking, how come?"

"Tori," I muttered weakly.

"Vega?"

"Yeah... Dad, I was talking to her one day and, and everything went to shit. She just changed as soon as she saw Elizabeth walk through the doors. I miss her."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Do you like her?"

"No, I love her. How did you know?"

"Well, for one, your voice changed once you talked about her and you called her 'Tori' instead of 'Vega'." I nodded slightly before falling into another silence. This one lasted for quite a while. But from his kind words I smiled slightly, knowing that he would understand eventually, whether it be this weekend or in years to come.

* * *

That night I had dinner with my dad, which was nice considering that he wasn't yelling at my mother. He protected me when I was younger physically before he had to mentally and verbally once work consumed his life. I never really honestly held him poorly for his decision for working, but instead for not divorcing my mother entirely. Many assumptions were made as to why he didn't but the one I bet on was he simply had a big heart and didn't have the time to go through the long process. That, and it cost the money he tried to save up for.

For the long run though, I wanted him to cut my mother out of our lives. She was only a parasite that took and took but never gave. After the nice dinner, we went to the house where my dad slept in the guest room next to mine and away from my mother's, who didn't know he was here. The next day we went to a small funeral for Peggy, who ended up being cremated based on her will (she did take things into great thought), together.

I felt my father's hand and took it, embracing the warmth and softness of them. He never really worked outside, always indoors with words, papers, and other things like that. It didn't make him any less than a man, just a business one.

After the painful hour which I don't remember all that well to this day, the urn was placed gently in the guest house Peggy occupied. Once back in the kitchen, my mother off somewhere like usual, my dad heaved a mournful sigh before promising, "Jade. I think after this project I'll start working from home. Actually, I will start working from home. It won't pay as much as I have now but, I think it will be worth it in the long run."

I smiled before wrapping my arms around my dad lovingly, "I like that idea." My brows knit together before I added, "What about my mother?"

"We'll deal with her sometime later. Why don't we just watch some TV now, does that sound good?"

"Yeah," I murmured before heading to the couch. Soon Investigation Discovery was switched on and we were indulged in marriages going completely wrong. I mean _very_ wrong. I liked it... until I reminded myself that all of these loyal people actually died. Then I became slightly depressed by it, which was a first from gory scenes.

For the rest of that day I felt as the mindless buzz drown out reality as I sat around in my room. My dad went off to do some errands while I eventually took a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat early Sunday morning, flashes of a black monster still imprinting my thoughts. My head shook miserably and I just wanted to cry; not a lot but a bit. No tears came which left me even more miserable. Thus I decided to get myself a water by going all the way downstairs (stepping through one flight of stairs), going all the way over to the kitchen (making a right a few feet from the stairs) and padding right over to the fridge. After the cup was full of ice and water I made my way carefully back to my room, disrupting the dead quiet atmosphere even with my stalking steps.

Never once had I questioned why I wanted ice in my drink at all times, unless it was meant to be hot, orange juice or milk, but that night I did. Don't think for a moment that it was a long dilemma of mine, it took me literally a minute to just tell myself this: "Jade. You love it so fucking go to sleep." After that harsh mumble, I went to sleep. Easy as that.

The next dream was delightful actually. Very, very delightful... and _sexy_. I'll give it to you because I love it and I have it multiple times a week and, to be frankly honest, it's one of my favorites. Maybe it is my favorite. In fact, I had this dream tonight before I began thinking of all of this.

_My eyes blink open and I'm sitting on a bed in this unknown room. It's all white, I could tell you that, but with the full moon shining through the glass doors bathe the walls in a pale grey glow. I just sat there, admiring the large bed and bookcases scattered across the walls and the aquarium shining a blue on the floor from the huge wall (opposite of the glass doors by the way)._

_The feeling of sheets against my soft porcelain skin draws my attention and I realize that I'm completely naked_ (this is the part that you picture the whole seen yeah... Okay, not that long you perverts). _However, because I seemed to be all alone, I didn't feel ashamed of embarrassed so I just left the sheets how they were; splayed across my lap, leaving my chest uncovered._

_My breathes became confused after a while as the dim silence bade some questions. I, pleased to hear the constant sound of wind through the slightly ajar glass door, started to climb myself out of bed. Though I wasn't given the time to move many muscles due to the long oak door opening across from me._ _"Don't leave now Jade," Tori purred along with the lustful beast in my gut region which did back flips once they saw the skin revealing clothing she wore. A long black, thin rope covered her boobs while black laced underwear covering, you know, yeah..._

_My with my head cocked to the side, she strides over and makes her way onto the bed, having the robe torn off before she touched the covers. I smirk as she crawls towards me like a tiger towards it's prey. Goosebumps spring across my waist as her legs wrap around it. I begin to grip Tori's hips as she grinded against mine slightly. "You want more don't you Jade? So much more," she whispered huskily before our lips locked together hungrily._

_Somehow, in the mist of our play, I was on top of the half-Latina, kissing along her chest. As I made my way down, her breathes grew louder while her skin warmer. Eventually I began to tease along the rim of the black fabric, knowing full well that Tori was going insane. "Just take them off," she hissed weakly before a sigh of satisfaction once the lace was thrown to who knows where, or cares for that matter._

_A grin spreads across my face once I see the wet lips staring back at me. I hear a groan of impatience before licking them. Tori's hips bucked softly while she let out a deep, shuddering breath. As my tongue finds the clitoris, I begin to just focus on that for a while, receiving pleasurable results. Her moans stream from her mouth, mixed with 'Jade', 'Shit', 'Fuck', 'God Damn'... man this woman can curse. I love it._

_Hips bucked more harshly as my range of attack, I suppose, grew larger and a sudden hand gripped my head, guiding me to the wanted spot. I obey without any thoughts of teasing and smirk as she nearly reached her peak._

I never got to that fantastic part that night and, I don't want to share it with you. Or the rest of the dream after that which involved humping, scissoring, anything pretty much. An obnoxious alarm clock rang me awake that morning, sending an impatient, sour hand pounding on it. For a few moments I lay there, a glazed smirk plastered across my face. I really don't know how long I stared at the ceiling, wondering if I should put a picture of Tori on the ceiling. My head shook disappointed once I noted that people might see and I don't want other people to see.

It would be mine and mine _only_. Steps padded their way to my door and opened it slightly. "Jade? It's, uh, time to wake up... What is that grin for?" my dad raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Nothing," I muttered innocently, feeling his stare down my back as I felt warmth on my cheeks.

" _Right_ , that dream was nothing then. Hey, don't tell me about Tori in red lingerie..." he backed off with his hands in the air.

"They were black," my mouth corrected before I could stop it. My hand raced to cover my mouth as I heard a snort from the door frame.

"Wow, I didn't actually think you really did dream about... well no, I did."

"Wha- _how_?" I asked, stunned as my stare locked with my dad's gleeful one.

"Uh, really? I can't tell you the amount of times I woke up with that same smirk on my face about your mother."

"I thought you hate her." My brows furrow with his as he sighed miserably.

"I know, and I think I do but... you didn't dream about her since these past few months now did you?" I looked down at my sheets as he stepped from the doorframe and into the hall. Flashes of lively, gentle hazelnut eyes glazed over my thoughts; when I thought of it then, I was also aware that I pictured her with her tattoo. It was then that I asked myself 'what do you want from her Jade? The wolf or the kind worker?' My steps afterward became more bitter as I made my way downstairs in the morning light with a fresh set of clothes on.

Because my dad apparently forgot how to cook, I had to make eggs and toast for breakfast. It was a quiet meal, though sitting on the island next to my dad made it worth while. He began chuckling through a bite before choking on it a bit before drinking some water.

"So, what are you dying over?"

"The first time you cursed."

"What? When?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, when you were barely tow years old you were collecting some stuff in a plastic bag around the house. I was sitting on the couch watching TV and I heard a small quiet 'oh, shit' behind me. I turn around and just see you glaring at me with all of the stuff all over the floor; the bag broke." By the time he was finished, I nearly choked on my food myself.

Deciding that we were done with breakfast, since it could lead to a trip to the ER, I brushed my teeth as my dad gathered his things into his suitcase. After about twenty minutes, we are at the front door and approaching my car. Once I slid inside and the seatbelt was buckled, I looked over and started the engine as my dad did the same.

"Do you have to go now?" I muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to finish this project remember? Look, within a few months everything will be sorted out and I'll be back home. For good, unless I have to go and get groceries in Japan."

I just nodded, the car rolling around the gravel round-a-bout and onto the main road. There was another quiet moment, this time a little bit tense on my part.

"Jade, I'm sorry but I did say that it would be a weekend right?" he murmured gently after we got on the highway.

"And you said that this would only last a few years," I snapped viciously before frowning at myself, who glared at the car in front of us. After a few moments, I muttered, "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from..."

"You do Jade and so do I, but we'll sort those problems out when I'm living with you. But right now, can you tell me what's going on at school?"

My head nodded softly as I drove on. "It's not just school, no, it's become my recent life. See, ever since Tori changed, she's been more aggressive towards other people when this Elizabeth showed up. I can't- I can't deal with it because I was talking to her when she changed. Just her eyes, and that's what it took. Sometimes, I worry what would've happened if I wasn't there... But maybe it would have put me in this spot anyway, I don't know.

"Then there's this bitch who had everyone wrapped around her finger from the beginning, even Beck. Eventually, we broke up after a night because I defended Tori and he threw me out. The next day, Elizabeth tried to touch me and I didn't let her so she went and started dating Beck... The asshole since has been on her side and hadn't even tried to make amends with me. The others are scared and on top of that, Cat's off somewhere which is a big help."

I sighed miserably, taking a breath before continuing with my long story, "And then I ended up in the bad part of town where I learned about this street fighter who drove off the meanest gangs there. She has this tattoo on her shoulder with many scars on her back. I had my suspicions which were confirmed once I saw Tori walk away with her right shoulder almost completely exposed... She had been put into prison and I didn't know it. She sent four people to the hospital because she didn't stop hurting them, even when the police came. I didn't know that, or that it was her dad who arrested her.

"I don't know shit about Tori and she told me I didn't, she told me that I should be cautious with her punches. I didn't listen but I will now, she said we were similar," I coughed, "I don't know what she means by that... All I know is I want her back but I'm blown away by this 'Maned Wolf' at the same time." And I was finished. I couldn't tell him that Elizabeth destroyed the chances of my play, or the script, or the burning of papers in my locker.

He shook his head softly in understanding of what he was told. "I'm sorry Jade, I really am... And with Peggy gone I- I can't. You told her didn't you? All of this?"

"It was our last conversation," I cried gingerly, keeping my main focus on the road. Once at the airport I nearly smothered my dad to death before security had to pry us apart. Well, what really happened was my dad enjoyed the hug before he realized he would be late, then security had to pry me off of him. I ended up hugging one of the security guards for comfort and nearly squeezed her to death too. Long story short, three of the uniformed men and women comforted me while trying to shake me off. They did help me to my car, getting me to a better state of mind.

With all of their help, however, they advised me to visit a 'specialist' and banned me from the airport for three months. My dad was thrilled as he chuckled over the short phone call.

* * *

For a couple of months after my dad had to leave for his important project, we talked over the phone every Saturday and Sunday. Those were the only sparks on momentary joy I had during January and February. During them, I knew that he could sense my spiral down in the abyss of absolute pain. Sometimes he would mention it, bringing my happiness up for the day or weekend before it dropped, _vanished_ if you will, once Monday started.

It was a sickening cycle of mine. Sure, over the phone, I had Cat available and my dad by my side, but in person, there was no one. No one except Trina who did talk to me some, though it wasn't enough. No one except Tori who I did catch staring at me during class, though she remained extremely distant as I pulled her into the janitor's closet, snapping coldly at me. I could tell she was in pain too, maybe that's what she meant when she described us as 'similar'.

Then there was my throbbing heart, panging harshly against my ribs. Though, whenever I didn't focus on it, there was nothing but a cavity in my ribcage. I still felt the buzz 24/7, not wanting to go to school or do anything. Though, with that thought of Tori, the pleasing dream and some coffee, I managed to show up every day.

But it was really Elizabeth who really screwed me over. She found ways to shoot remarks and comments that went under everybody's radar, keeping her petty ego up high like a trophy, shoving mine off. She kept on harassing me, each day growing worse. Things of mine went missing, she followed me around with Beck, who was oblivious, and constantly locked lips with him cockily. I feared she would do worse at my school, though because it was a smaller community, thus more tightly knit than all the other public schools, she couldn't get too close.

Unless, she found out, she got to school earlier. Then she could set up traps for me to walk through, being defeated mentally or physically. Elizabeth could also do stuff like trip me, clearly enjoying the pleasure of standing higher than me, even though I was taller and more muscular than her.

I wasn't that much in shape before, hell, before October when all this shit started. But by March I was diffidently suited for a fight. Constantly I would run to the gym and throw several punches at the bags, picturing Elizabeth. Many staff members soon learned of my state and promised it would help. It didn't; just gave me abs. With the gym, my dad, my writing, anything that would normally pick me up, those cocky blue eyes would puncture my self esteem, those dead blue ones my soul, and the clouded brown-grey my heart.

Never before in my life had I pictured myself in this situation, especially over _Tori_. Never, if you asked me before, I would have asked if you were on drugs. Now, I would have said 'of course I did, are you high?' Either way, it would have included an insult to the person's health.

* * *

It was a Friday, I remember, and it was just after school I decided to go out for a walk. The same walk that would change _e_ _verything_ at that time. My pace was slow and haunted, haunted by the ghost of the flashing thoughts of Peggy, Tori and Elizabeth. Frowning slightly, I stopped my steps momentarily. My heart skipped a beat once I heard several pairs of feet do the same behind me. I began to walk again to slow down at a corner of an alleyway to halt once more. 'I'm being followed,' the thought sliced through my conscious nervously.

My head turned around enough to see multiple people behind me before my steps did the same. We faced each other, my calf's skin prickled, acknowledging the cold metal against them. I feel my brow furrow while my eyes darted between all of them, sweat beginning to threaten as I realized that I backed myself into a corner. None of them held weapons, only a sick gleam in their eyes with fists clenching.

My breathing begins to heighten as the stepped closer, my eyes finally landing on the one in the middle who didn't follow. "What is this?" I spat as she grinned cockily. Elizabeth stood, her arms folded, looking entertained and excited.

"You really shouldn't have started this Jade-


	15. Chapter 15

-Anyway, fuck her up." My ears rang from the order as the people, the same from the play now that I frantically saw, stepped forward. As much as my instincts told me to throw punches of my own, though my want to feel something other than this empty, throbbing feeling inside won me over.

So, I let the girl kick my side, sending my arms to hurriedly latch onto the dumpster beside me for support. A groan escaped my lips while a punch from one of the guys slammed right into my gut. I collapsed to my knees, feeling Elizabeth's group kick and punch at me. A smile almost burst internally; this was significantly less painful than the gang on the opposite side of town. One of them kicked the side of my ankle, adjusting the scissors, almost as a way to remind me of my options there.

"I didn't realize you would give up this easily Jade," I heard Elizabeth snort in the ringing distance, "Didn't realize I broke you that early." My eyebrows knit together, her statement was almost like a brag. I felt chills go down my spine at the thought of it.

And then, it happened; a boot stretched back and fled forward, but only grazed my right shoulder. I jerked it away, gripping the sensitive spot. It was the bullet graze, sometimes it can be sensitive, even now. The hairs of my back prickled against the white cotton t-shirt that hung loosely underneath a grey hoodie. My eyes widened as a thought strolled through me, _You took a bullet for Tori._ My head nodded slightly as I was still constantly kicked.

A subtle switch was activated, sending my skull to rattle with fire. _Get rid of Elizabeth, get Tori. Get rid of Elizabeth, get Tori. Get rid of Elizabeth, get Tori. She's locked away and Elizabeth has the key. She's locked away and Elizabeth has the key._ And so ranted my mind, sending adrenaline to pump through my boiling blood. As the poor gang continued to kick and punch at me, which now felt like nothing but little pebbles thrown at me, my hand snaked down to my boot. Once I gripped the cold polished metal handle, I waited for my opportunity.

For several seconds, I endured some of the throws without making any reflexes. My eyes closed for a brief moment, somewhat enjoying my numbed senses coming back to reality, away from the blurred mist. All I smelled was trash, dirt, ground and a bit of cigarette smoke. It wasn't the best of stenches to hit my nose, though I was strangely pleased from them, even if a grimace snuck onto my face.

Eyes opened carefully and widened at as I began to see everything happening at once. Some birds were flying overhead while one of the boys bent down with a fist prepared. My favorite blades slid out of my boot quickly and stealthily as he got down lower and lower. I felt a smirk twitch from the corners of my mouth as our eyes locked, his almost yellow eyes destroyed of any confidence to be replaced with utter confusion. My ears perked slightly at the sound of cloth being torn evenly by the metal blades until they reached his collar.

I felt no more ruthless contact against me as I watched him stagger back, eyes staring at the blades fearfully. He thumbed over the shirt, which now became a vest, and muttered quietly, "Don't think she's done with us Elizabeth..."

My arms pushed myself off the ground as the others backed away momentarily before attempting to pounce on me again. Immediately the scissors were shoved out of my hands, like I would've actually used them, and the brawl grew nastier. They began to realize that I had more experience with this kind of thing and quickly their attacks became weaker. A hand whipped out to grab my scissors from the puddle as I turned around to find Elizabeth _gone_. "Touch me one more time any of you and I won't miss this time," I snapped, livid as the watered blades pointed at them. They nodded and left me to jog towards the corner before bolting towards the right.

I hadn't _really_ missed, I never meant to actually get his skin, just his shirt. That was my target and I successfully did that. Either way, I meant business but I didn't want to make the same mistake Tori made. I gulped a small lump in my throat before charging at Elizabeth who was quite a few strides ahead of me. My target was Elizabeth, 100%.

As people grumbled sourly as I passed them hurriedly my legs began to feel the bruises, however they didn't stop me. It only seemed to have drove me on farther. Through multiple streets I keep to my chase, with every five strides of mine she had to do eight, allowing me to catch up to her easily. Deciding to play it like she was on her own, I once again waited until my chance came. It did as she darted straight into an alleyway I knew was blocked off from driving past it before.

My pace slowed as I reached the corner, eventually to stalling steps as my head peaked out of the corner. A devilish grin is plastered onto my face as I find her breathing heavily, facing the brick wall that cut her off to a dead end. She wore a small smile on her lips, full of blinded relief before it fell quickly after catching me in her instinctive glance.

"Did you really think I was going to ignore you and let them have it?" I snarled, relishing in the utmost horror on her face. "See, I told you from the beginning that I knew how you bitches work, and what do you know? I still do."

"Like you know all of what I've done," she spat at me, masking her face with a cocky confidence that left her eyes frightened.

"You know I love it whenever I see the fear in someone's eyes, makes them look pathetic and vulnerable," I purred with an estranged tone. My steps were deathly quiet, like my house, and I can practically feel the morbid smile splaying across my face as I suddenly snapped and shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms down. "You don't know how I work now do you? If someone did, they should tell me because I think I lost the manual a _long_ time ago," I murmured in a monotone voice, cold, dead, and sinister.

A smirk stretched over my lips as I felt her squirm underneath me, as her eyes locked with mine, feeling the tip of my wrath. My face dropped into an emotionless mask as I internally embraced the feeling of being Jade again. The Jade West back before October. Somehow, I had forgotten the feeling of the sickening lurches of my demented mentality. Somehow, and I still don't know to this day.

"This, this is for coming into my life," I muttered darkly before a hard slap stung the side of her face.

"This is for all of the trouble you've caused me over these few months." She groaned, clutching her stomach where my knee had marked a diffident bruise.

"And this, no... _These_ ones are for Tori's," I hissed with a sudden malice as I pretty much threw Elizabeth into some trashcans and targeted her stomach once more. Her shirt is quickly within my fists as I crouched down to be eye level with her. One of her hands clutches the left's wrists while her right knee was bent defensively.

After a few heavy breaths, I sigh bitterly before whispering through gritted teeth, "I'll-make-a-deal-with-you, _got it_?"

"What kind of a deal?" she snapped weakly.

"I will _consider_ letting you go for a few months without any trouble with the police because, frankly, I don't have the time, money, paperwork or shit to deal with you. I don't deem you that worth it... But, if you show yourself at Hollywood Arts on Monday, I will have you gone immediately with force. Got it? Leave the school and you'll be fine; don't and I'll be sure to make your life a living hell for you to burn in it like a Salem witch."

Her slow nod had my hands unclasp her shirt, though my brain still rattled with suspicion. With one look, she's gone. With one look, my feet sway as a relieved smile spreads across my face. I began to walk home, taking a turn to the right. Within minutes, I realized that I had a new spring in my step as I strutted around.

And then they halted, I frowned slightly before glaring at the man brushing past me. I had my doubts with her lack of speech, and decided to continue the direction I was headed, only taking a left instead of a right to the West Manor.

* * *

The door rang as I entered, my head bending so that I can glare at the bell just above the metal entrance. With a sigh, I stride towards the receptionist and wait until she was done with a call. "What can I do for you ma'am?" she asked with a low, mellow voice.

"Yes. Uh, is Officer Vega here by chance?" I asked politely, not wanting this to fail.

"Yep, just came in actually. If you got here five minutes ago I would have said otherwise. Why, is there a problem?"

"A potential problem, yes."

"Huh," she raised an eyebrow at me, "who are you?"

My stance grew straighter as I stretched my back out practically before I bent down lower on the desk, "See, I'm a good friend with his daughter, Tori Vega."

"Is it an emergency?" the lady asked, bending lower to match my played tactic.

I pulled an almost sorrowful mask before muttering, "Well, not yet. I expect something to happen soon and I just want to tip him off before it gets out of hand. I worry for her... ever since I heard about her past school days, I just-" My shoulders shrugged slightly before I sighed heavily. I glance over my shoulder at the chairs spread across the room and the small coffee table with multiple magazines on them, most from Investigation Discovery.

"You know miss? You must be really close then," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," I nodded enthusiastically, "Which is why I'm here. I'll fill Officer Vega with all of the details because, frankly, there's too many to explain here."

"Yes, yes... Go right on ahead then, last one on the left."

"Thank you. Have a good day Miss-" I start before my eyes flickered quickly to the name plaque on the desk before finishing, all within a brief second I might add, "Molly." She smiled warmly at me once I straightened my back and strode confidentially to the door and walked inside, following the directions that she had said.

Once there, I found 'Officer Vega' on a glass door, unlike the other's which where in larger cubicle-like desk spaces. My fist rapt three times on the wood of the door, and opened the door once I heard a low, "Come in."

"Jade, didn't expect you here," he smiled tiredly. Mr. Vega frowned slightly before adding, "Wait, how did you get past Miss Molly with out her phoning me, inspecting you and recording your name, id, licenses, and thumb print."

"Wow, I suspected she would waste my time doing stuff like that but not that much," I chuckled as he just shrugged his shoulders, "I have my ways Mr. Vega."

"Right now, why _are_ you here?"

"Tori," I felt my voice crack out.

"Ah, I see... What has she done? Or is it something else?" he murmured as I sat myself down in the chair in front of him.

"She hasn't done anything," (unless you count driving without the permission of the law apparently, beating up gangs, maybe other stuff), "but it has to do with Elizabeth."

"Stalk?" he asked hurriedly. I only nodded before he mumbled, eyes looking deep into mine while his hand moved forward towards me, "Look... I don't want you to be tied with her, I've always had a bad feeling with her, and her family."

"I've been tied to this Mr. Vega, since October," I nearly cried out, "I was there, talking to her when she changed into- the way she just melted away. You can see it in her eyes." Mine began to prickle with tears, and I turned away before adding throatily, "I-I love her... I just want her back and this is the only way I know how to do it."

"Before we start Jade, I just want to ask something- as a father." After a small sigh, he cocked his head and muttered quietly, 'Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I won't say anything right now. I still don't completely trust you with her until I hear from you about what they hell's going on."

"I understand," I nodded silently.

"Okay, explain away. First tell me the whole situation and then tell me why you're here."

"Right," I started, knowing that if I hesitate, I might completely loose it. "Through out the first couple of months I began to find out more things about her that I didn't know, with the reluctant help of Trina, and I found out about her arrest. I wanted to help her but I went through the loss and Elizabeth completely took every chance she got to harass me. Until today, I was a mess. Well, I'm still a bit of a mess but that may be a part of my life. She followed me on my walk and sent a couple of her friends to jump me and they did beat me, but I eventually fought back and followed Elizabeth.

"I made a promise to her, which I think she'll break. I told her that if she didn't show herself at Hollywood Arts any longer I wouldn't immediately hand her over to the police."

"But you still would."

"Right, though I think she missed that part... With the help of my skills," he let out a chuckle at that and I continued on, "So I explained if she didn't and showed up on Monday, I would hand her over immediately. I know there's a lack of details but that's generally what happened in- lets see- six months." My eyes glare at my six extended fingers, it really couldn't have been _that_ long. Though it was.

"Ah, so let's set up a trap then," he smiled and we started scheming together. We started scheming together to get our Tori back.

After about ten minutes, we planned to wait to see if Elizabeth did potentially stay true to her 'word', as she didn't actually talk. If she didn't, I would call Mr. Vega and tell him to bring his undercover cops at the Asphalt Café during lunch to arrest her. The problem was, we didn't have evidence. _So,_ I would have to force it out of her while the surrounding forces lingered, and then we would have her behind the bars that were a few rooms away for a trial. A promise was made, however, that I wouldn't lay a finger on her unless she attacked. I assured that I didn't need to, which he believed full well. Though I had also assured him that he needed to trust my acting methods and let others know that I wasn't the type of person that played 'goo-cop, bad-cop', I was just 'West-cop'.

Once it was all set and done, Mr. Vega explained that he would tell a group of officers the plan and we shook on it. While our hands professionally grasped each other's, I thought gleefully, _My dad would be so proud._ Seriously, he sat me down for an hour explaining how to properly shake hands since I wasn't a 'natural', whatever that means. Now I can set a firm grip, mutually explaining to the other that I mean business.

My hand grasped the door handle before Mr. Vega bade me to wait for a moment. "Look," he started as I gave him my attention, "I still don't know you well just yet, if I ever will, but just- just take care of my daughter, of my Tori, okay?"

"I will," I vowed as I smiled gently, matching his before heading off. Once completely out of the building, I darted off towards my house, wearing the biggest and truest smile on my face that I hadn't had for years.

* * *

I paced around my room, anxious for the next day. Quickly, a sudden thought fled through my mind and a quick hand grasped my phone off the bed, still warm from the long conversation with my dad. After finding the contact I needed, I tapped my foot as the phone buzzed in my ear. "Come on Andre, pick _up_ ," I hissed sourly.

"Uh... Hello Jade?"

"Yes, hi. That's what you're supposed to say when you answer the damn phone Andre," I snapped frantically, my heart ponding once he answered, giving me a chance to get rid of a potential, slight problem.

"Hey Jade... Glad you're back," he chuckled softly, and I couldn't help but grin back. "So, what do you want?"

"More like need. Could you do me a favor tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure," he mumbled, "What is it exactly?"

"Make sure Beck can't move one foot from the table."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

"Andre," I sigh miserably, "I need you to do this. If you don't he'll get in the way and cause a lot of trouble."

"What are you going to do?" the musician asked, concerned.

I gulped a knot in my throat before muttering through a cracked voice, "Just do it. Don't ask questions please. Just do it if you want Tori back..."

"Of course I want her back- Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care about Tori so much?"

"I love her... and I'm not telling that to another person in this God damned day, this is like the second so far."

"Alright, I'll do it. For Tori, do you know why she's this way?"

"I have a hunch and it has 'Elizabeth' written all over it."

"Okay, I'll bring these handcuffs tomorrow then."

"Why do _you_ of all people have handcuffs?"

I frown at the phone confused as Andre answers quietly, "They're my grandma's... Don't ask, you really don't want to know why she has them..."

"I'll hold you up to it," I mutter, "And you better not tell me about those handcuffs." I hear him chuckle a bit before hanging up the call. I rub my hands together nervously before heading off to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

My legs grew tired as I ran. My breathes grew sharper as I bolted. But still, I had to, to get away from the beast keeping the wolf locked away. The cage came to my view and I was able to whip back and snatch the key from the beast's neck. Once that was done, I opened the heavy lock. The lock dropped, the cell door opened, and then the black long wolf came out.

It barked it's fearsome, low growl, driving away the beast for good. Then the white, flashing eyes turned to me and stared. I watched them and tried to pet it, only to have the skinny wolf jump back and lash out. The nails scratched my left arm, blood seeping out. My eyes quickly followed my head and looked up; the wolf was in a state of shock, gazing at me with guilty eyes before darting of in the distance.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat that Monday morning., frowning at the dream. It wasn't one that I had exactly had before, although it was close enough to call that the second time. My eyes closed as hands warmed the sides of my arms, which were covered in goose-bumps. I heaved a great sigh before the alarm clock jerked my from my moment of rest. Grumbling sourly I hit the top of the alarm and glared at the neon numbers 7:45.

Sighing, my arms pushed me out of bed and I set off and put on some fresh clothes. The favorite red flannel of mine was pulled on after black, well, everything else. Before leaving the room, I stretch out a yawn and stepped downstairs to eat breakfast, which really only consisted of coffee. Not many minutes afterwards I pull out of the gravel driveway and headed off to school.

My fingers tapped the steering wheel nervously as the car was parked, and then they pushed the door open before slamming it. After I heaved a deep breathe, I strode my way through the front doors and was greeted with a busy main hall. Once a locker with scissors stabbed into it closed, my gaze swept through the area and halted at one corner. Beck stood very guarded, looking left and right with a slight frown with his arm around- A smirk spread across my face as Elizabeth stood there, a cocky smile plastered on her face. Whether or not she took my words very seriously, well she may not have since she was there, I wondered what the look in her eyes played.

A pierced eyebrow rose once she turned her head over to me and gave gleeful grin. Elizabeth ducked from under Beck's arm and made her way to me before snapping confidently, "Not so hard with your words are you? Seems to me you're full of bluff." With a slight giggle that sent tremors down my spine, she was gone with the screaming bell.

My feet remain planted for a minute, waiting for everyone to scramble towards their classes, before I pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Vega?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Yeah, she's here." With that he hangs up the phone and I headed straight to class with a gleeful smile of my own.

* * *

It was third hour and my pencil tapped my chair rapidly as I watched with the rest of the class as Andre and Robbie preform this stupid skit. Even then I didn't care enough to actually pay attention; you see, just before I had walked past a window looking to the outside (and not a brick wall). Three police cars sat by bushes, the officers inside their individual set of wheels. The pencil mimicked the activity in my brain, which was scattered and frantic. I _had_ to be steps ahead of Elizabeth, but not too many in case it would blow up in my face. So there would be several plans.

I shifted slightly in my seat, the pencil now hitting against my left thigh. The main plan was to get the truth out of her, which would require her to be in a panic. And when she's in a panic, Elizabeth in particular I've found, she messes up thus screwing herself over. When she ran from me in the streets, her steps led her to a dead end, which she also didn't even _attempt_ to hide behind any of the trash cans. Two mistakes right there that led to her having a slight limp that day.

The thing was how to get it out of her, and I figured having Beck immovable, the crowd of people surrounding her while I interrogated her would do the trick. Still, the panicked will always run to unsuspected reasoning that may have put a bump in my schemes. Even with that possibility I needed to act while I had what ego I set up years before. Then my mind drifted to Tori, how she may react when this came out. I glared at the ground, my pencil halting it's movements. I really didn't know how she would react or what Elizabeth would say. That, I'll be honest here, kind of scared me. Not in a way like escaping a gang or anything (which is terrifying by the way), but just surreal, I guess, to think about. _Unsettling_ \- there, that's the word.

My body twitched violently once the stream of students had barged through the door, off to lunch. I felt my lungs take in a huge amount of air to bring it back ou a moment later; it was time and I really didn't feel all that prepared. Still, I had to do it.

Arms pushed me off the chair, scratching the other arms while I walked to the door, feeling alone. I wasn't, Mr. Vega and two other cops by the looks of things were with me. With that relieving thought, I pushed the heavy door open and walked right outside Sikowitz' room, first going to my locker to put away my things. Then, it was off to the Asphalt Café.

I halted by a small group of girls, who annoyed me with their happy voices, by the pillar near the group's lunch table. Andre was laughing once I got there and his eyes glanced over at me and looked down once I nodded. "Hey Beck, I want to show you these cool prank cuffs I got from the store earlier."

"Really?" the Canadian exclaimed, leaning forward from Elizabeth's hands.

"Yeah," Andre muttered as he pulled them out from his bag, "here, you can break away from them too." Beck ran his hand through his hair before grabbing the cuffs and anaylized them.

"They look real."

"Well, they're props, not the exact ones from the movie set but from the same company." I had to hand it to Andre, he makes up a pretty good story. "Here," the musician added, "Let me put them on you." Andre then proceeded to walk around the table towards Beck and wrapped the chains around rim of the table, since some of the holes were broken, to cuff my ex to it. Beck smirked for a second and then tried to break away, being very unsuccessful.

After a couple more pulls, he frowns before asking, "Andre? Where's the keys for these?"

"Lost them."

" _What_?" he hissed. I stepped right behind Elizabeth, taking my chance for a dramatic entrance, and waited as Beck turned and frowned. Once a sour light bulb clicked, he muttered at Andre, "I thought you said you were talking to your grandma."

"Does my grandma never yell over the phone," he only shrugged. By that time, Beck really wanted to be free from the cuffs but failed like the last attempts. My hand slammed down on the table suddenly, separating the couple, leaving me with a glaring match with Elizabeth.

"How about you make this easy and tell me exactly what you've done over the years," I muttered grimly, feeling the watchful eyes of Mr. Vega nearby.

"How about no?" she spat. I had known this wouldn't be as easy as 'that'.

"Alright then," I simply shrugged before jerking suddenly, sending Elizabeth scattering onto the ground, "Then I'll tell them what I do know about you..." She looked at me, a mix of fear and confidence clashing in her eyes.

"Like what?" she asked, the mask faltering slightly when some true intimidated curiosity leaked through.

"I don't know," I murmured quietly as I stepped towards the now standing Elizabeth. At this point, the crowd closer to the scene is quiet, listening intently. I catch the stern eyes of a young woman and man, who must have been the other cops, and they gave me a slight nod to prove it. "Maybe when you came u with the idea to date my ex purely to get to me?"

"That's not true, I- I don't know what she's talking about Beck!" he gaze leaned over to meet Beck's.

"Really? I think you kissing me and trying to get in my pants in the closet says otherwise. What would have happened if I let you continue, hmm?" My smirk breaks down some more of the crumbling wall she held.

"That's not... I didn-"

"And I do believe you sent four people to jump me only Friday, right?" She shook her head anxiously as her eyes darted across the crowd, feet backing into a bush. "What else have you done Stalk? Tell me or I'll break your nose for a start." Elizabeth tripped over her shoe laces and began to ramble unidentifiable slurs.

"I destroyed a bi-nd sent peorople to- laug- I- just ca- Tori... I-I-" My eyes studied the shaken girl, not comprehending any of the confessions. I wanted to know the one she was trying to run with, I could see it in those blazing eyes of hers. My hand began to massage my right fist as I stepped closer, eyes stone cold while teeth glinting lividly. I stepped suddenly forward then froze, horrified.

There, on her knees, Elizabeth Stalk flinched as I lunged forward and quickly her hands fell onto the ground before she shrieked, "I KILLED STELLA MAUS!"

It was dead silent on the lunch grounds. Not even a bird peeped as everyone stared at Elizabeth who shook violently on the ground, one hand over her mouth. My hands quietly shook as I widened my stare, a wave of utter shock sprinting down my spine. Never would I had _dreamed_ of that response. Steps were heard from the distance before I turned and see Tori charging at the shaken shell of a maniac, pure fury in her eyes.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU _BITCH!"_ a low bellow rang in everyone's ears as the Maned Wolf brushed past me and sent a fist hurtling at Elizabeth's face. The second it makes contact, blood sprayed as her nose bent horribly while Tori halted, standing a few feet from me. She shook violently and looked at everyone before her eyes landed on mine. They locked together and I felt my gaze weaken under those hazel eyes', now burning with a blood curdling fire just underneath.

I don't move for a split second as she turned her heels and bolted in the other direction. After a spasm runs through me, I follow at the same pace, leaving the sound of hand cuffs behind me. "TORI!" I shout as I entered the main hall. To my right, I hear a familiar slam of a closet door and my steps guided my over. Before my hand had grasped the knob and opened the wooden door, I gulped a sudden knot in my throat.

Once inside, I saw Tori still shaking staring right back at me. "Tori? Are-are you okay?" My eyes took in the pained fear cracked throughout the calming hazelnut eyes.

"Get away from me," she growled, a red pocket knife suddenly gleaming in my eyes. It shook in her right hand uncontrollably as Tori's body expressed her nerves.

"I can't, just let me help you," I started, stepping forward before I felt a long, angry sting on my left forearm. My bows knit together as my eyes gaze distantly at the long, jagged cut along my forearm. As my vision began to blur slightly, I look up and my eyes widened at the stare of the half-Latina.

She dropped the red-lined blade and covered her mouth with the right hand, the other pressed firmly against the wall. But I felt a heavy pang in my heart as I watched tears roll down her cheeks as warmth, light and caramel flood those hollow eyes. While it was marked as a victory in my mind, I read the sorrow in them.

"T-Tori," I whispered throatily, my right hand covering the scratch in a smearing vain, "It's just a little cut, it'll heal in-"

"I hurt you..." she croaked in a small voice, "I-I hurt _you_..."

"Tori, no you didn't... it's just a small- _Tori_!" I choked as she sprinted past me and bolted through the door. My legs instinctively followed her through the janitor's door and the front doors, even if the bruises obtained several days prior screamed in agony. Through the parking lot we ran, and my eyes suddenly locked onto the busy road.

Letting go of my left arm I lunge towards Tori and made up a few strides. _No, no, no, no... Jade, hurry the fuck up. SPRINT!,_ a panicked voice shrieked inside me as I stepped the fastest I ever went in my life. I felt my breaths sharpen as I saw Tori, who wasn't slowing down, heading straight for a speeding car. My body lurched forward, passing her momentarily before my right foot kicked off of a red fire hydrant ahead and sent me right into Tori.

We crashed together and I laid on Tori for a moment, feeling my arm bleeding into our shirts, seeping red warmth onto our bare skin underneath, and both of us are shaking. "I-I'm so-sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you- I wasn't thinking..." she wept into my shoulder.

I raise myself a few inches using my right arm, the other against my stomach. "Tori, why-why don't I bring you to my house and we'll, we'll clean up and talk." She nodded and we both get up, heading to my car while I wrapped the bleeding cut with my flannel.

The drive was short, but deathly silent. One thing was for certain though, I had Tori back. Hurt, but back.

She can finally rest in my arms.


	17. Chapter 17

We both padded our way to my bathroom quietly, even though no one else was home. Once through the doorway, I muttered, "So, I'll be outside while you, uh, take a rinse... Right?" She gazes at me solemnly before nodding, already starting to strip before I even got out. I stepped through the door frame and closed the door and leaned against it, not knowing what to do with myself. While my t-shirt is damp with my blood, I was slightly glad that you couldn't really see it because of the black fabric; for Tori's grey shirt I couldn't say the same.

My flannel, I saw, was bled through and I quickly pulled it off. I analyzed the wound and, though the heavy amount of bleeding would say otherwise, it wasn't that deep. As it continued to drop red onto the hardwood floor, I realized that the bandages were back in the restroom. Hesitantly, I opened the door and closed it, searching for them, trying to fish out of my head where I put them last.

It was then when I heard a cry, and a feeling in my gut bade me to join her. My feet swayed a bit and my brows furrowed before I heard another soft cough. So I pulled off my boots and socks, then my shirt before I just stepped in and saw Tori, curled up with her arms around her knees, crying.

I stepped in and she didn't move until I wrapped myself around her, legs beside hers while right arm around hers and my chin sitting on her left shoulder. Tori leaned into my, accepting my comfort, and continued to cry. Eventually, I found myself opening my eyes and feeling her clutch my sides and my right hand in her hair. "Want to get out?" I asked, "Before we get all pruny?"

"Sure," she whispered as I reached over and turned the knob to the right, and thus the water off. I helped her up and we stepped out, pulling towels to dry ourselves, and my pants. Tori follows me into my room where I set out some clothes for her to put on, a loose tank-top, underwear and a pair of pajama pants. I grabbed the same for myself and, like inside the bathroom, she had no worry with showing her nude body as she dressed. My eyes were hesitantly diverted for her privacy's sake and I left the room, after mumbling to her to doze some on my bed.

Back in the bathroom, I found the bandages and some cleaning alcohol for wounds. Once the wound was dried, washed, and bandaged, I changed into the dry clothes and stalked my way back into my room, leaving the wet clothes where they were. I would get them later, they weren't on the top of my mind at that moment.

Inside, I saw Tori under the covers and I slipped in with her, putting my arm around her waist. We napped there comfortable for a while, still slightly aware of our surroundings. My eyes opened after about an hour as I felt the half-Latina sit up. I watch as her back straightens, the inked wolf staring back at me. "Tori?" I breathed.

She turned her head over to me, and I sat up with her, looking at her gently. I had so many questions, so many yet I didn't know which one to ask first. In the end, I asked the one that joined all of the others together: "How-how did this all start?"

Tori doesn't answer immediately, processing through her memories. A couple of times she opened her mouth before closing it again, as if not able to do it. I didn't quite register what I was doing until my body did it; I shifted myself, straddling her while my arms and legs loosely wrapped around her back. It seemed to have given her that small push to answer my quiet, desperate question.

"I-I was ten years old and this new student was introduced to the class. She seemed sweet and kind, and I wanted to be her friend. And so Elizabeth and I were actually seen together a lot for a couple of months. Now that I think about it, she always made strange accusations about me. Well, in fifth grade, a year later, I came to school with these rumors about me. Like how my dad was an alcoholic while my mom had affairs. Don't get me wrong, they would get into some pretty heated arguments but I don't think they ever did cheat on each other.

"Another one was that I was a slutty lesbian and, it's half right. _-_ Ish _..._ I wasn't a slut, but I'm _diffidently_ not straight. Anyway, they got really bad and some more years pass and Elizabeth starts just bullying me. Like how girls do I supposed, so I told my family and- and... nothing was done about it. So, eventually, I kept quiet as she started to get worse, setting me up on traps and cornering me to touch m-me.

"There was one day, I remember, when things took a turn. I've always been, not bi-polar, but have been tested for it... I don't know how to explain it, but she sent a few kids to jump me and I kind of snapped. Didn't do anything about it though but, I wanted to hurt them, _really, really badly_. That was why I didn't do anything about it, because I bottle stuff up and I don't let off steam immediately, it's going in the bottle. So this happens often and I show up with thee marks and my dad trains me with the punching bag... he soon learned that I throw a really powerful punch. I broke the bag within a month using it.

"So, so this one day came and-and she sent the same kids to jump me again. I just, I don't know what happened. It was the last straw, she crossed the line. I saw red as he threw the first punch, and I couldn't control it..." Tori began to shake as she remembered, and I assumed that it was what I saw on the dashboard camera all those months ago.

"I only saw shadows Jade, and I only wanted to hurt them... And so I did, I completely went ballistic. After a while, I saw what I did to the girl and-and I-I fucking _loved it_. Who the fuck revels in the feeling of hurting someone?" I watched as Tori closed her eyes and pulled me closer to her, "I was a monster and Elizabeth saw it- and she was right to be afraid... Once the cops came, I couldn't stop... My dad had to put me under arrest because I only calmed down to his voice- I was sent to prison because I sent four kids to the hospital, and I pleaded guilty because I didn't want me to do it again, all those thoughts. All those voices...

"Jade, since-since I was released fr-from prison, I haven't had those voices in my head but... I don't want them to come back. I'm afraid that they will and I'll just go nuts again and fuck someone else up... Jade, I hurt you. I hurt you and you were the _only_ one that I didn't want hurt, but I fucking-I fu- I just cut you with that damned pocket knife... I'm sorry, I can't ju-"

"Tori," I whisper as she pulled back. I completely understood how she felt, completely. I've gotten to the point where I could control what came out but when I was younger it was a nightmare. That was why I wrote horror, to keep the horror out of my personal life. "I-I get it, I really do. You're a good person."

"But, I hurt you," she whimpered, nodding towards the bandages.

"It'll heal... But I don't care about it." She stares into my own eyes, seeking for something, for comfort. My hand snaked itself into her hair and I just leaned in and kissed her. Upon contact, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer while my left arm gripped her back tightly. Her lips parted a bit and I just slipped my tongue in, just letting my desires take over. It was gentle yet deep at the same time, and soft. So soft. This was what I would want for the rest of my life. _Tori_ was who I would want for the rest of my life, I decided then and there.

Goose-bumps littered the base of my stomach as I felt cool hands run over the skin. I gave out an involuntary hitched breath as her fingertips just barely grazed my abs (aren't you proud, I still have them now so there). Again with my body just acting before thinking, I decided I didn't want the tank top on so I just ripped it right off. Tori chuckled huskily as she smirked gleefully at me, and from the cold air hardening my nipples, I realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. Well, no one was complaining so I was happy.

"Hey, yours off too," I murmured throatily as she gave another husky chuckle before it's off too. We both admire each other's upper body, her eyes focusing more on my tits while I thumbed across the scars that sent a warm, erotic buzz down below. After a few moments, we both apparently grew board of that and went back hungrily to our lips. At first it was fast and heavy with lust, however it slipped into the deep, sensual kiss it was before.

We go back onto the pillows and I gently began to kiss along her collarbone, murmuring in between the teeth grazing and pecks, "I can't believe how long it's been since I last seen you. The real you that I just want. No." I sit up a bit before adding, "I need you Tori, you've saved me on multiple accounts and I can't help but need you for that."

She smiles warmly at me before pecking my lips before she kissed the crook of my neck. My face fell after she laid her head back down. "Wh-who was Stella Maus?"

Her eyes flashed with despair before whispering, "My cellmate... She was absolutely beautiful, while being charged with drug possession and burglary. There's a therapy in the prison so that helped us both out with our problems and we became something like buddies... Then after a few weeks, it blossomed into so much more. The prison was newer so the staff weren't very acknowledgeable so prisoners were able to get away with a lot of things. Not bad stuff, no... But maybe losing their virginity..."

"Are you telling me that you, Sweet Sally Peaches, had sex in prison? With your cellmate?"

"Yeah," she admitted a bit coyly, though it had a slight bitter tinge to it, "Don't tell my dad... I really don't want to explain to him how we did it with nobody watching either..."

"Can you tell me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh God Jade... First of all, don't ever make that smile again."

"Okay, why?"

"Because..." she started before kissing the crook of my neck again with a little nibble, all while her leg grinded some in between my legs. I let out a weird noise (I really don't know what it was) and she finished with, "That's why."

"But I like that," a pout purred from my throat.

"Right, but it's story time."

"Shit, sorry. Continue with story time," I murmured before sliding off of her onto my own pillow, only to have her slide on top of me. We smile at each other before we continued, or rather, Tori.

"So... Right. We basically waited around until it was so dark outside you couldn't believe it and there weren't any cameras in the cell and... we did it right behind a policewoman actually. She was naturally silent during sex apparently, but she had to shove a pillow in my mouth to keep me quiet." At that, I just started laughing and I couldn't stop. It wasn't even a second later when Tori joined, and it took us a few minutes to quiet down and I gave her my full attention, curious about Stella.

"Stella, she-she had long black hair and was really skinny, yet she ate like an absolute cow. Your wouldn't believe how much food she downed in one sitting. Anyway, we were really close and I was eventually released and she had a month left so I visited her every day of the summer then three times a week once school came. Because of the therapy, I wasn't aggressive towards Elizabeth. I still had a grudge on her, but I didn't do anything. Though, I didn't get many friends so I had only Stella...

"One day," I watched with a pang in my heart as she started to tear up, "I visited and they said she wasn't able to because they found her dead in her cell that morning... I didn't believe them until they-they gave me her-he-her letter... She died by suicide. Somehow she got a hold of some string and-" Tori cried into my arms for a while before she was able to speak again, livid pain filling them.

"I read the letter, and I know it almost by heart:

_I can't stand being in prison anymore, I really can't. The thought of the outside world scared me anyway, but one person  
made sure that I would be safe. That I would be happy. Tori, if you're reading this I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel as if you slipped away while you left. I hope you're happy with your girlfriend, I really do... I'm so sorry._

_Please forgive me._

When I looked up, I was in the parking lot... And I cried in the officer's arms. She was the same one we fucked behind too. And you know who I saw a few lanes down? Elizabeth, smirking at me before she walked away. I absolutely lost it, I couldn't believe that she was gone but I knew who was to blame the moment I laid eyes on that bitch...

"So, so I took off. Straight home where I looked up the security footages using my dad's account and I saw Elizabeth talking to Stella right after I left. I don't know exactly what they said, but it was enough proof. So I grabbed a coat and just walked out of the house, leaving Trina on the couch and my mom in the kitchen..."

"My God... I'm sorry Tori, that is absolutely horrific," I cried as she wiped her own tears.

"You know what though? The moment I stepped into Hollywood Arts, I didn't feel any different, until I saw you... while I was rubbing Beck's shirt."

"Uh, huh..."

"Don't start that, I want to get in _your_ pants, not his," she snapped. Tori's eyes only rolled when she looked at my smirk before continuing. "Look, you actually remind me of her. A lot, and I think that's one of the main reasons why I started to like you. By now though, it's a really small reason. See, you both aren't at all the same person, you've just had hard times in the past, we all have...

"You have a huge ego like hers, and you both know how to control yourselves... most of the time. But it's really your eyes, not their color. Yours is like a pale green and hers was a rust red. But you both put up these walls and it makes your eyes so expressive, I don't know why but I always find that the most isolated people have the most detailed 'window to the soul' type deal.

"But I'm more intrigued by you Jade. That's the thing, Stella was sweet, kind and just misunderstood, but your something else."

"So I'm not sweet and kind?" I asked playfully.

She shifted her weight a bit and I raised my pierced eyebrow at her before letting out a quiet moan as her leg grinded in between my legs... again. "I wouldn't put that in your resume Jade, you terrorize children on Halloween. And on any given day. But you are misunderstood in some aspects. It's just that people don't know how to approach you, because you don't make it easy. And, I liked that, I love it, you weren't easy to love before Jade. You diffidently made it difficult. But I love what I see Jade, I do admire your quirky attributes that you tend to hide."

"Like what?"

"You say 'excuse me' every single damn time you burp, you rub your eraser on you pencil when your thinking and you just know how to interact with people. Almost manipulatively..."

"Not my fault, I was trained to be a business woman." She smiles at me and shakes her head before cupping my cheek gently.

"Then there's the smart ass remarks that puts everyone off. But I love 'em," she murmurs before planting a heavy kiss. I smirk into it before pulling her closer, if that was possible, to deepen it even more. For a few minutes to half an hour. No, it was diffidently more like half an hour, that was all we did, lock lips and gently grind against each other. My arms felt all of her back, against every scar on her smooth, caramel skin while she skimmed over my chest and stomach.

My hand gently glided over her right shoulder and she left out a shaky breath was her hands clawed at my sides. "That a good spot?" I muttered as she rested her head on my chest. My right hand buried itself in her hair while the left continued to run over her back.

"Yes," a purr slurred out, "It's my deepest and oldest scar, which was why I put the tattoo there."

"Yeah, how did you get involved with the streets?" I asked curiously.

"I was fifteen when I found out about Stella... and it was the same day I walked out of the house. I didn't know what to do so I just wondered around for several hours. It was night and I was walking down the same street with the parking lot and I heard some shouts for help. I bolted down that alley and see the same gang that wanted you dead beating this young man. So, I drove them away, earning this scar actually, they shot at me and cut right under it.

"I tried to help the man up but... it was too late. He was shot three times in the chest and was stabbed eleven times, then add the punches and kicking then you have this man in my arms. He was a lone wolf, just starting out and he accidentally caused some small trouble for the gang and, yeah. But he looked at me, and just smiled and said, 'Will you promise me something?'

"I answered with 'yeah'. I promised to keep those streets clear of any violent gangs that would hurt others just for the stupidest of things. And so that night, I came home and my dad was there. I explained to him how I got injured but I didn't tell him how-how the man died in my arms..." Tori stopped of a moment, giving a quick grieving moment for the man before continuing, "So I had to get stitches and all that. I had many run ins with that particular gang, the others were easier. That one gang though, they're the reason why I have so many scars, 33 in total. All with different stories, multiple of them with some twins or triplets. I think there's one quadruplet but that's only one..."

Once I sensed that she was done, I murmured into her ear, "Thank you for saving me. I think you really did take control of that monster Tori."

"That Maned Wolf," she whispered softly.

"I see it in your personality Tori, you are really a fighter... And you can sing too but, I think that it is a nickname you can't shake away."

"Really?"

"Really." Tori pulled away, smiled a great big smile at me before dipping down for a kind kiss. I smiled into it, and asked softly, "So you want to go to sleep?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Sweet dreams wolfy," I smirked to myself. My heart thudded happily against my ribs once I heard a chuckle and felt Tori nuzzle her head under my neck. We laid like that for hours.


	18. Chapter 18

My body immediately missed the other warmth that rolled off as we napped together. Though I didn't move, I became aware of my surroundings as I heard something vibrating nearby. Steps strolled quietly to it then back on the foot of the bed. I frowned slightly as I listened to Tori's voice and the other which I didn't really hear.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding tired.

"Oh, hey dad... Do I know what time is it? No... 5:74, huh."

"I'm fine dad, I'm with Jade... What? No I'm not having sex with her... And I wouldn't tell you anyways so- Yeah... True fact dad." My eyes blinked open slowly as Tori gave a slow chuckle. "Uh huh, right... Dad, why are you still on that? I'm not having sex with her, I'm talking to _you_... No I'm not taking a picture of us right now, jeez... Yes I'm okay dad."

"We just talked and slept a bit- _don't start-_ and, yeah... That's pretty much it... I don't know when I'm coming back home actually, maybe tomorrow or something... Okay, yeah that's fine... Bye dad, love you... Dad, hang up. I can hear you crying... Yes I said 'love you'. Yes I told you I was with-wait. Why would you think I would have sex with her? Hello? Dad?"

Tori rolled her eyes at the phone and chucked it into a pile of clothes a few feet from her. She sighed before gazing down at the floor, thinking hard. I stretched slightly before crawling over to her. Vega doesn't move much as I rubbed her back a bit, and even made room for me to put some soft kisses along her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" I breathed before grazing my teeth along a seemingly sensitive part of her neck.

"Dunno, we can go and eat, I'm a bit hungry." Tori turned her head before smiling gently at me, leaning over and locking lips gingerly.

"We'll have to order food or go out. I haven't gone to the store and I seriously doubt my mother would- _shit_."

"What?"

"She might be here," I muttered before striding over to my window, overlooking the backyard. There, a gravel path was normally where she parked her green Lincoln and, low and behold, it's there. "And she is..."

"We can eat out... But I'll probably have to borrow some more of your clothes," she whispered in my ear as her arms wrapped around my lower waist. I gave a slight smirk as I felt her head rest on my left shoulder.

"You know a place?"

"There's a bar where I hung around, I know the owner when I banned the gang that pestered him and he still kind of owes me. But don't forget to tip."

"There a particular reason?"

"Yeah: it's a nice thing to do."

"And there's the Sweet Sally Peaches I know. What would I ever do if I lost all my money? How can I pay the poor man who gives me free food?" I gleefully grinned as Tori rolled her eyes. "Ow!"

"I don't talk like that," she smirked as I rubbed my momentarily red skin from her small punch; I assumed it was her small punch anyway. We both looked at each other and smiled, before lips found the others and played around for a bit. After a few minutes, I walked over to my closet, leaving Tori at the window, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a long black t0shirt with a jacket.

"Might want to put on a shirt before we leave," I husked, giving her the clothes. My legs guided me back to my closet, which was somewhat a walk-in, and began to pull on a similar attire to Tori's. Once I pulled my shoes back on, I stepped over Tori's clothes from before and stepped downstairs with her following close behind. Within minutes, we're pulling out of the gates and on the road.

"So, why can't you drive legally?" I asked curiously. My gaze shifted over towards Tori who had a devilish smirk spread across her face. "Fun story?"

"My dad didn't think so." I laughed slightly as I turned the corner of an intersection.

"Tell me?"

"Right. I basically was on a bet that I could race one of the faster drivers on the streets. He was a lone wolf I helped out a few months ago and I had my license at this point. Passed with flying colors. Anyway, I did win, but was rammed into a street pole by a police car... I ended up destroying the car I borrowed and managed to escape."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know, the police officer wasn't the smartest and he just tried to open the trunk as I got out of the front door." I shook my head as Tori sat in her seat, reveling in the memory. "I had to tell my dad because of the new scars I got which needed stitches. That's when I got the quartet."

"Ever get hit in the face?" I mumbled as we stepped out and closed the car doors.

"Yeah actually, I broke my nose like three or four times. The same doctor patched them up pretty nicely... Not able to smell like I used to though." She just shrugged as I opened the door for her and we walked into the bar.

* * *

We ate some sandwiches and just talked over some sodas, and I have to say it was just nice to have her able to smile again. Once I excused myself to use the restroom, I got up and strolled over to the girl with the carved picture of a woman naked. _Of course_ , I thought to myself as I stepped inside. I didn't want to be in there long, some older chick kept eyeing me as I washed my hands and tried to make conversation.

"You're hot."

"You're not," I muttered to myself before leaving the restroom hurriedly. As I was finally back at the table, I heaved a great sigh and Tori chuckled a bit.

"See you met Lady."

"I swear I would have just exploded if I didn't get out. Who is she?"

"Supposed to be the bar maid but Buck is always doing her job; he's the owner." She nodded over to the bar where a large man poured glasses expertly.

"Huh," I breathed as Tori nibbled on one of her fries. My brows furrowed for a few seconds as I watched her eyes dart, gears and cogs turning behind them worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just what'll happen when we go back to school? I know that our group is screwed up and everyone darts away from me every time I walk through a crowd. I just want everything to go back to how nice it was, except you with me and not with Beck."

"Yeah, there's no chance that I'll ever be with Beck." My eyes switched up as Tori cocked her head to the side, confused, "You were the reason why we broke up actually. We had sex and I could only think of you to get off and we argued about helping you. He kicked me out once I yelled at him that I was going to help you and he kind of knew that I liked you too..." I felt a slight warmth over my cheeks once I started the explanation before it was slightly rushed after.

"You thought of me while you were-"

"Yes... And?"

"Nothing," she smirked as the rest of the fry was gone. Soon after, we tipped for the meal and went off towards the car. Before we opened the doors, however, our ears perked up when we heard footsteps walk over towards us. I turned around and snarled once I saw the red headed gang leader. He held a gun and was spinning it around at the trigger ring, a small glint in his eyes.

"Hello again. Finally found you."

"Fuck off," I heard a stone cold voice hiss next to me, "Leave us alone."

"Aww, are you to togethe-" he started before I just tripped him, watching gleefully as the gun flew out of his hand on impact. The two of us jump slightly as we heard a loud crack from it, and his hand bled freely once a bullet dug it's way in. He howled in pain before staggering backwards once he stood up.

"That's you fault, didn't your mommy tell you not to play with guns?" I sneered with a sour tone rattling my voice. "You be we're together, so fuck off otherwise I'll shoot _your_ ankle, or better yet your knee, and I'll let wolfy here take care of that face of yours."

He just looked between us and bolted down the street, realizing that we're kind of a dangerous pairing for his gang. After that, we never saw the gang again, which was a huge relief. Tori let out a low chuckle before stepping over to me and pulled me close, purring, "I like it when you protect me." I smiled before I leaned in and kissed her eagerly, pleased when I felt hands pulling the opened jacket closer.

"Well, well. What co we have here... I didn't know you were gay Miss Wolf," a voice drawled behind us and a familiar figure stepped in the light. It was the brunette I met the first night I wound up here.

"Hey Trent, the hell are you smirking at?" Tori hissed calmly.

"Ah, look at that. The two most dangerous women on these streets are together, I see you searched for who I was talking to you about," Trent nodded towards me.

"I didn't have to do much looking," I mumbled quietly, earning a confused stare from him. "Now why don't you go and find some other women making out? There a strip club you can go to?"

"Yeah... But I was kicked out last week. I didn't know you couldn't ask the strippers what there favorite TV show was."

"What?" Tori stammered, thoroughly puzzled.

"Apparently at that club you can't ask about their personal lives, like watching Spongebob or whatever the hell she answered was personal." We both just glanced at him and he took the notion and bade goodnight to us before leaving. Deciding it was time to go back, we slipped ourselves into the car and I drove back to my house. Once there, I was pleased to see my mother's car gone and we padded our way to the den, where there was another, smaller, bed in there.

I preferred the den over my bedroom, though I hadn't even stepped inside it for months. My thoughts rattled as to why exactly, it was the perfect place for isolation; it had dim natural lighting and was basically a second bedroom. Tori gazed around the several bookcases which had many knick knacks and other stuff, my smaller bed which wasn't honestly that small, and the TV in front of it.

"Spoiled much?" she teased before flopping herself on the bed.

"A bit," I admitted, "My dad's job paid for a lot of things, even my mother who doesn't do shit. But he's actually going to come back and work at home in a few weeks... Maybe days, I don't know really. He never specified."

"That's nice, you close with your dad?"

"Since Peggy died... yeah. We call every weekend," I answered, my voice cracking a bit. I sat at the foot of the bed and Tori crawled over, putting her arms around me.

"I'm sorry about her Jade. My dad told me everything he knew," she whispered.

"You were the one who had my journal weren't you?" I turned my head as I pushed myself towards the middle of the bed.

"Yeah. I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I was afraid that that bitch would take it and burn it. I heard her planning while she was in the bathroom and I just broke into your locker and grabbed it before darting off. She somehow knew your password, but she didn't have your story... I'm sorry I couldn't get anything else."

"No, it's fine Tori... It was really the journal I was worried about, thank you," I smiled gingerly as I wrapped my arms around her neck as she straddled me. We shared another slow kiss before I pulled back and asked, "Why did you give it back when you did?"

It took a couple of moments before Tori tearfully answered, "I-I saw the way you were Jade... You were so broken and that night-that night was the first night in a _long_ time that I broke down. So, I gave it to you and watched as you opened the locker... I didn't expect you to throw a party but, at least it was something." I grinned gratefully at her before pulling her into a tight hug. She clung onto the back of my shirt tightly and breathed deeply.

After a few minutes of just gently swaying, we soon found each others lips again and kissed our way through several more. Eventually, I felt my jacket get pulled off and hers as well, shirt following. I stared briefly at her bare skin before nibbling along her collarbone, finding a spot and began to mark it.

Tori's breath shook slightly as her hands found their way in my hair, " _Jade_..." I finished and smirked as I saw the purple oval now on her skin and kissed it briefly before I felt my own shirt tugged away and my bra impatiently stripped away as well. She pushed me back with a firm, yet ginger, force and I felt my head land on a pillow out of few.

My hands glided over her back as she began to focus on my boobs, especially my right nipple at that moment. I gave a throaty breath as Tori began to suck on it gently, before switching to the other. A smile was glued across my lips as she went back up and kissed me, slipping her tongue in carefully as well.

For a while, that was it. After about an hour or so, give or take some, we climbed under the covers. As I held Tori in my arms, I quietly murmured, "Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," the half-Latina yawned before falling asleep, head laying comfortably on my chest. I couldn't go to sleep as quickly, so I just scratched her back lightly and played with her hair. My eyes wondered around the room, my mind trying to recall the last time I slept in there.

At least a year, it seemed. Maybe over summer break however, or the winter the last year. By about eleven o'clock, based on the alarm clock across the room, I listened to the hand clock over the bed and closed my eyes softly. A second later, they snapped back open once I heard steps down to the den. I frowned slightly and sat up a bit, making sure that I was covered nicely and Tori was still covered as well. For the moment, she adjusted herself onto one of the pillows and continued to sleep.

The door opened, and a quiet 'Jade; filled the room.

"Dad?"

"Ah, there you are," he muttered as he strode over, placing himself at the foot of the bed. "Who's that?" he asked, nodding over to the sleeping wolf beside me.

"Tori," I muttered.

My dad smiled a bit, the said, "And you didn't tell me?"

"It just happened today," I mumbled, slightly surprising myself. It seemed very strange to know that this all happened in one day. "We didn't have sex," I blurted out once I saw the look on his face.

"Really? Likely story."

"We still have our pants on."

"I know I'm not but... Can you just leave? I don't want her to suddenly wake up and find my dad staring at two half naked girls, one of which is his _daughter_." I smirked once I saw his eyes widen as he jolted up, as if he was shocked.

"Shit, sorry Jade... Just wanted to say 'hi', so uh... Hi... And see you two in the morning," he muttered softly, closing the door nicely. I smiled warmly before I laid my head down and went into a fast sleep.

* * *

It was quiet as I slept soundlessly until I heard a shrieked, " _TORI_!" dripping with annoyed venom. I bolted up from my lovely dream, (it was the one I had earlier that I shared with you) and looked up at the ceiling where it came from, then back to the empty spot next to me.

"Oh _fuck_ ," I whispered to myself before jumping up and bolting up the stairs and to my bathroom. There, I saw my dad with his back facing Tori, drawing an invisible cross over his head, shoulders and to his upper stomach, muttering, "I swear I didn't see anything..."

I quickly wrapped my arms around Tori, who pressed her chest against mine and hissed, "When were you going to tell me that your dad is here?"

"Hey wolfy... My dad's here. Dad, this is Tori so, uh, yeah," I announced sheepishly. Apparently, the Vega had to use the restroom and my dad wanted to brush his teeth so, that happened. For a long moment, my dad and Tori nodded at each other. And that was the time I introduced Tori to my dad, while we were both half-naked and my dad praying his innocence. *sigh*, that's all I can do.

For the rest of the day, we two were fully clothed and ate a rather nice breakfast with my dad once he made some eggs and toast, which was all he was able to cook without burning the house down. After the meal, we left the house with Tori's things and just drove around, going to random things like parks or the mall to burn our desires.

Once the day was done, I drove Tori home and kissed her goodnight, right before the door opened and Trina stood in the doorway. I watched as the two sisters looked at each other, and smiled. I didn't really know how Tori acted at home, but the look on Trina's face said it all.

"Hey Trina," the younger sister muttered.

"Hey Tori," she answered and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few moments, Trina parted from her sister and gave me a short hug, whispering, "Thank you." I received another kiss goodnight from Tori and I walk to my car, only pulling away once I knew they were both inside.

My heart felt a warm buzz knowing that this could work out just fine.


	19. Chapter 19

Then den once again suited my sleep, so I found myself waking up there in the morning. With an annoying alarm that may have broke that morning, but that's beside the point. I got around an wanted to just drive straight to school since Trina would drop off Tori. While I wanted her all to myself, I was glad that the sisters were now bonding nicely since the younger Vega's mask was stripped away.

Now, it was time for the school to see and know who Tori actually is, and not just someone to be intimidated by. I was slightly surprised when I found my set of wheels rolling in the school parking lot, although just walked inside with not much thought. As I gathered my supplies for class, as usual many people would come in the main hallway, creating the normal wave of excitement.

A smile twitches from my lips when I feel someone come up beside me. Once my locker was closed, I find Tori who looked nervous and a bit antsy. "What's wrong?" I cocked my head, taking her wrist.

"Just, I don't know... Just nervous I suppose," I heard her mutter before I guided our steps towards her locker. For a moment her eyes just registered the unlit lights before she turned them back on, and for the first time in ages I see 'Let it Shine' blaze in my face. I had forgotten how bright the lights were, though strangely found myself feeling a relieved buzz; I guess I missed seeing her locker lit up even though it wasn't ever a detail in my mind that lit up.

Almost like clockwork, Tori closes the door and turns around, facing me. Our gaze locked together as we smiled briefly before indulging ourselves in the long-last seen morning conversations. Funny how you can go back to routine so easily after so long. In the back of my head, I worried slightly that something else would take Tori away again, but nothing else did so the bell rang and we had to halt the conversation.

She just shrugged and our steps strode together towards our classes, stopping in front of mine. I looked back at her pitifully before I see Andre padding his way over. A slight grin touched my lips as I watched the two best friends walk to their first class together, my own headed straight for the door a few feet from me.

"Sick yesterday Jade?" the teacher immediately questioned as I stepped in the room. My eyes rolled towards the ceiling; this teacher didn't like me much for some reason.

"No," I simply answered, taking a seat by the window in the back.

"Why may I ask?"

"Because I was helping someone out, okay?" I nearly snapped. Sensing my bite in the sentence, he let it go before introducing the lesson. My eyes closed harshly as I heard someone familiar take a seat next to me. I glared at Beck before shaking my head and writing notes.

"Jade, I've been thinking..."

"No. If you think I'll just crawl back to you after you abandoned me with my help for Tori, _five or six_ months ago, then your mistaken," I quietly snapped before he could finish his planned thought. My known smirk stretched across my lips as he leans back in his chair, defeated.

"Look. I made a bad mistake with Elizabeth-"

"I know that."

"And I wanted to make amends, so you want to go over to my place sometime?"

"No Beck," I hissed, "I told you, I don't want you. Plus there's someone else."

"Who?"

My mouth remained sealed, deciding that if he wouldn't listen to the first reasons of why we slit in the first place, I wouldn't tell him. The class was then released early to just talk with others around them, and so our voices didn't have to be in whisper.

"Jade, come on... Really? You know we'll only go back together in time," he muttered as a hand started at my knee and traveled up my thigh before I smacked it away.

"Fuck no Beck! The hell is your problem? I said that there was someone else. Deal with the fact that we aren't going to see each other any longer and leave me _alone_."

"Who with then?" his eyes glared jealously.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I only thought of you when I had-"

"Don't you even start that. Do you really think I missed us in bed?" I started lividly, "That's it, isn't it? You don't miss us, you just miss my body." Beck's face said it all then, and I only laughed once I acknowledged his defeat. "Goodbye Beck, and fuck off," I spat as the bell shrieked, leading my steps towards my second hour. Unlike the first, the second hour wasn't all that exciting and I was content with just paying attention to my lesson. As the bell rang for Sikowitz, I rushed down the halls straight to my third period, and grinned once I saw Tori waiting by a seat in the back row for me.

Once in the seat, she asked hushed, "So, you talked with Beck?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have him in my second period, remember? He didn't look all that happy." I gave a low chuckle as I saw him turning away from a stolen glace.

"Of course I didn't. Told him to fuck off because he wanted to date again even after everything."

"Oh God," she murmured beside me. After I nodded in agreement, Tori continued her thought, "Does he know about us?"

"Not exactly, but I will assure you we won't be a supporter, the selfish bastard. Once he has his head out of his ass it should be fine though."

"Should be," the half-Latina mumbled right as Sikowitz started the lesson. The class seemed quiet, everyone stealing glances at Tori besides Andre who seemed thoroughly pleased to have his best friend back. As Sikowitz remembered that he had to take his car to the shop before lunch ended, he left prematurely holding only his steering wheel and a tire.

Even though the teacher wasn't in the room, everyone kept to their seats, turning or arranging themselves to talk amongst others. Andre strolled over and sat himself in a seat in front of us, sitting in it casually backwards. "So do you two want to join the table again?"

"Yeah, not today though... I want to eat in quiet for now," Tori muttered under her voice.

"Alright, alright. That's cool with me, I'm assuming you want Jade with you?" he nodded towards me. After another nod as a response, the musician continued, "Look, I'm sorry about Beck. He told me this grand plan about getting you back and, to be frankly honest, I just didn't tell him."

"No worries," I sneered grimly, "He's just going to have a rude awakening is all."

"So you two really together?"

"Yep," Tori beamed, popping the 'p'.

"I figured that's what you two were doing on Monday."

"Don't get too excited Andre, we just talked," I snapped impatiently. His hands raised innocently, even though I can see the guilty thoughts in his eyes. "And we're never going to tell you when we do, right?"

"Got it... So what are you two going to do during lunch?" he smirked. A fist attempting to leave my lap, only to have another hand clasp it and send it down.

"Remember Jade, I just might be stronger than you," Tori muttered playfully.

"You want to bet?" I teased, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you?" she mirrored my expression.

"Uhh, no."

"Thought so," she breathed before Andre laughed himself into a question.

"So do you guys want to go to the beach on Saturday? Cat and Robbie said they'll come." A pierced eyebrow raised at him, and he continued, "The little redhead said that she would be here tomorrow or Friday... I would be a bit careful though, she seemed a bit touchy over the phone."

"How come?" I inquired curiously.

"Well he parents went over on the trip for her brother, but apparently they didn't explain to Cat that she was going to be tested for bi-polar related disorders."

"That actually makes sense," Tori shrugged, jumping violently as the bell rang. The classroom was cleared as I laughed, "Better watch out for the screeching bells Tori, they'll come and get you every class period to tell you when you'll escape."

"Oh shut up Jade," she rolled her eyes.

"What _do_ you have planned for lunch?"

"You'll see..." she muttered as she stalked off towards her locker from mine. My head cocked to the side as I shut my locker, wondering around as she finished closing hers as well. I felt my wrist get pulled and we were in the janitor's closet.

"Oh, I see," I snickered as arms wrapped around my neck and our lips connected hungrily. Before anything got too much, I pulled away momentarily, though didn't release my clutch on her side. "So, do you want to go on the beach?"

I watched as her mind pondered on the idea before a slow nod made it's way out, "I suppose... The only reason I said 'no' before was because of my tattoo..."

"Do the others know about it though?"

"It'll be a little surprise," Tori shrugged before our lips locked once again. As I felt her tongue slip in between my lips, I felt it hard not to be engulfed completely into the lustful buzz in my pants. Because this wasn't my room or den, and it was school, I couldn't just rip my clothes off to my desired pleas' disappointment. Seriously, I needed to take better control of it. But, of course, I had to do something to let the newer energy out.

My grip guided Tori against the wall as I began to graze my teeth along her neck. I found a spot and began to mark it, basking in the feeling of Tori's hands gripping my back as her hips grinded slowly into mine. Once it was done, I went back to my cravings, feeling as they slowly got slower and eventually halted. "So, do you actually want to eat or what?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," she pouted, patting her stomach. My grin led us to the food truck and we actually did end up sitting at the table, which as a good choice as Tori and I enjoyed the time with Andre and... well, I still don't like the damned puppet so that's pretty much it.

* * *

"Come on Tori," I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel of my car. The engine purred softly as it waited patiently for Vega to get her ass in the car. It was Saturday and, as promised, we were going to the beach. I wore a black bikini underneath some random loose clothes. My imagination constantly tried to picture what my girlfriend would wear.

By that time we did address ourselves as girlfriends, ever since I asked during another session in the janitors closet. As if it wasn't obvious to you, she said 'yes'. I turned my head once I heard the front door of her house close rather loudly and my jaw nearly dropped once I saw her in a red bikini and a towel as a skirt.

"You going to let me in or just watch me?" she raised her eyebrow as I hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Tori, just... _damn_ ," I stammered unproffesionally as I gawked at the exposed abs and scars. The tattoo, I was pleased to see, almost looked natural on her just exposed as it was.

"Thank you Jade," she mumbled before giving me a quick peck on the cheek, "Now drive before I change into something you would much rather see me in." Taking her sarcastic comment as the truth, like it would have been a lie, I stepped on the pedal and we were off towards the beach.

"What are you going to do on the beach Jade?" Tori cocked her head to the side as I turned a corner.

"Read."

"And not go in the water?"

"I hate the ocean."

"Uh, huh. And why is that?"

"I hate dolphins," I muttered stubbornly as I crossed the intersection just before the sand and water.

"Why dolphins?"

"I'm not going to get into it," I shuddered as I remembered a time in Sea World where one dolphin swam right next to me and knocked me into the water. Apparently it was trying to give me a hug but no, I was too small to take it. I didn't believe the trainer; I saw the evil in it's eyes.

"Jade."

"What?"

"You going to let us out or just keep us held up in here to melt?" Tori hissed as I unlocked the door. Like a free puppy, she jumped out eagerly and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her enthusiasm.

Taking off the shirt that covered my bikini top, I grabbed a book before making my way down with Tori, who I caught eyeing my chest multiple times. Every singe time I looked at her she would turn her head away innocently. After a few turns like this, Tori did eventually smile back as I watched her play innocent and pecked my cheek.

Once we did reach where the others set up, they all greeted us before they gazed at all of the scars and the tattoo on Tori's front and back. "My God Tori," Cat nearly cried out, her hand over her mouth as I comforted wolfy in my arms.

"Cool tattoo," Andre gasped, trying to change the subject, "When did you get it?"

"About a year or two ago," she shrugged, feeling relieved that the reactions weren't overwhelming. Soon after that, I watched as Tori pranced around in the water, obviously enjoying herself. From a distance, I could practically see the glimmer in her eyes as she beamed goofily in the water, until she slipped and disappeared in water.

As she walked out and over to me with seaweed in her hair, I was laughing hysterically as she glared at me. I calmed down eventually, spurting out some chuckles as I removed the seaweed in her hair. My gaze seemed to be calm because she kissed me gingerly, tasting like salt as I so informed her once Cat had interrupted our little moment to acknowledge that we looked 'cute'.

I don't care how much I love Tori to this day, don't ever call us 'cute'.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few weeks since the day Tori had changed back from being just the complete opposite of her and most things had went smoothly. That is, aside from a couple of things. With my bandages gone, I was surprised to find a scar, which would fade only slightly through time, on my left arm. The half-Latina would often look at it and make a small grimace before looking away quickly, a habit she had picked up for a little while.

Nevertheless, the relationship had gone great, and I couldn't have been any happier. There would be times I would awe at Tori for her stories on the streets, laugh at her from her moments and then be completely be spun around by the amount of lust as well as experience in her sweet lips. And to think I had told myself before that I knew this girl.

One week, however, she asked me something that I swore completely made me sweat pools of -it's not like it can be anything else- sweat. "Jade, come on... You really already met my family. My dad and Trina already accepted you, so its really just my mom."

"Uh huh, right. And she's only known me from when I was there before all this shit happened..." my voice trailed off.

"Jade?"

"What?" I snapped nervously.

"If you're really that nervous, just remember that I've snuck out before and got a tattoo. So I think this is better than that."

"How the hell does _that_ help?"

"It might not but, hey, at least it's something." I watched as her stupid grin twitched onto her lips until I grumbled a 'yes' and she seemed to vibrate before giving me a hug.

"Never do that again," I muttered into it.

"Do what again?"

"Uh, you know... Just never- jeez Tori, just forget about it." I shook my head as I chuckled some and felt a hand cup my cheek. She smiled at me before leaning in. "Okay, so you can do _that_ again," I grin as Tori pulled me into another.

* * *

A pencil tapped nervously against my thigh in Sikowitz' class, and I constantly thought of the worst senerio of that night. What if they didn't like me and threw me out into a garbage bin to be crammed in a truck? As I pictured the gruesome details, I felt the small utensil get ripped out of my hand by Tori. If it was the noise that bothered her, it didn't help; my foot just started to tap on the floor. "Jade? Why are you nervous?" she pleaded in my ear as the crazed teacher taught.

"I have a pretty good reason."

"And what's that?"

"I'm Jade West..."

"Yeah, I know that. And?"

"I'm difficult," I muttered as I heard a chuckle next to me.

"Uh, yeah you are. But I don't care," she murmured back.

"Thanks," my voice hissed back bitterly, "Still damn nervous."

"Alright Jade... Hey, how is your family by the way?"

I sighed a bit, my dad was in the process of kicking her out. "He's trying to look for a house to put her in to get her on her feet for a few months, once I'm back at school again after summer break she won't be supported."

"Think that will be good in the long run?" she cocked her head.

"Yeah, I mean we aren't completely losing contact with her just trying to slap her awake... If that makes any sense," I furrowed my brows.

"It makes sense."

"Good, because I don't want to go over it again." I smiled briefly as Tori laughed a bit beside me. My lips fell once I saw Beck's tight expression. Andre had asked him time and time again to join our table but he always had to add the detail that Tori and I were dating, but the Canadian didn't believe it. More like wouldn't.

As the whole class jumped from the ringing bell, Sikowitz just gave up on his teachings of the Southwest and continued to eat his apple, which he then proceeded to throw away. Once I got everything put away before lunch, I felt a soft hand extinguish my worries and guided me away. Since the janitor was in his little 'office', we eventually made it to the back of the black box theatre. Tori dropped her bag with nothing but a small noise and pushed me against the wall gently.

"Still nervous for tonight?"

"Even if I wasn't I would still want this," I grinned before cupping her cheek and kissing her a but roughly. Tori returned it with the same force, and once it deepened I found myself clutching Tori's waist with an iron grip; and the youngest Vega holding me the same. Out of the corner of my left eye as I felt lustful pecks go down my neck I saw Beck standing with a tense stature. "Tori, Beck- he's standing-" I started in a whisper before I heard a low chuckle.

"Oh I know, I thought I heard a second door open a few moments ago," she murmured huskily before turning around, "The hell you looking at?"

"Nothing much," he spat sourly.

"Then go away," Tori hissed back, slightly loosening his tense stance.

"Look, all I ask for is to talk with Jade-"

"And you can do that now; what do you want Oliver?" I snarled, cutting him off promptly. Beck frowned as his feet shuffled slightly.

"You?"

"And what do you think the answer's gonna be?"

"No?"

"That's something you got right," I snapped before adding on while I held Tori in may arms, "And it's been that way for months Beck."

"Since when?"

"Since you told me that Elizabeth was a good little girl," I hissed, my voice shaking with the memory of the weekend before. Mr. Vega hesitantly showed us the interrogation video that Elizabeth had the day of her confession, and my jaw tightened as tremors went down my spine as I watched her smirk heartlessly as she described giving Stella the rope and the note of 'confession' from Tori. With that, and all of her other crimes of violence, she was sentence for forty five years without parole. Tori nearly punched a hole right through the computer with that news since many people were sentenced to life with just the murder itself.

"I know, and I'm sorry... She lied to me."

"About me as well?"

"...yeah," he admitted softly.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Fuck off," I snapped at him before he left sourly. Out of my many pent up emotions at that moment, I pinned Tori to the wall and technically just attacked my lips but I would say it was out of love. True, pure love... And at _that_ particular moment, it was in a way. Tori understood that she needed to let me do my thing so she did, and seemed to enjoy it. Well, until the bell rang anyway.

* * *

My knuckles hammered against the door three times and it as soon answered by Tori. I smiled nervously before she gave me a quick, calming peck. While I did want to make a good impression, I wasn't going to hide the fact that I wore a piercing and had a tattoo so I left those out in the open. Now that I think about it, how the hell would you go about hiding an eyebrow piercing? Huge glasses?

While Trina and Mr. Vega, who sat on the couch watching TV, grinned generously at me, Mrs. Vega was a bit more skeptical at first, though still gave it her all. At first, the four of us watched the screen as Mrs. Vega finished up with dinner and then the table was set up to eat together.

"So, how is school for you Jade? Got good grades?"

"Yeah, I have straight A's..." I answered Mrs. Vega through a mouthful of pasta.

"That's good... What do you want to do when you're older?" she continued to check my morals for any sign of defects.

Deciding not to be a smart ass and answer with 'Finish this pasta' since I would have been a few seconds older, I responded truthfully with, "Probably go into directing, write some and maybe act some."

"That's nice," Mr. Vega intervened with his plate somehow already clean, "Are you nervous?"

"With my ambitions?" I asked weakly.

"Like you've ever been nervous about your ambitions Jade," Trina rolled her eyes. "What? She isn't normally nervous."

"Well look at that, a surprise..." I muttered, my fist snaking itself up and then was gently set back down with Tori not even looking. I still felt her hand clasped on mine as I answered Mr. Vega softly, "Yeah... A bit."

Everyone at the table laughed, except for me who was just very confused. Eventually I just joined for the sake of it and found myself enjoying the next few hours, really only talking with the whole family with pasta, TV and brownies. Before I left to my house, however, Tori and I were sat down, leaving Trina to eavesdrop on the stairs.

Mrs. Vega started as she shifted herself on the couch, "So we want to have a talk with you two before anything else."

"Okay, she's going to take the long way 'round so I'll start," Mr. Vega cut in, "What Holly? There's a show about to start in a few minutes."

" _Anyway_ ," she rolled her eyes, "Jade? Will you protect Tori?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I guess we're done then."

"Seriously? That's it?" Mr. Vega stammered, watching as his wife raised an eyebrow at him.

"What else am I going to ask?"

"Uh... 18 is the age of consent?" he drew out his question.

"Well, I seriously doubt that Jade is a virgin, no offense."

"None taken," I raised my hands.

"And I am certain our daughter isn't either."

"WHAT?" two shouts rattled three brains. Trina and Mr. Vega both were up on their feet, and gawked at Tori.

"I thought the 'age of consent' meant that's when the parents were legally allowed to know about their daughter's sex life..." Tori squeaked quietly. I began to laugh with Mrs. Vega while the other two Vega's just deflated in complete shock.

"If it makes it any better...it wasn't Jade," Tori muttered snarkily as her mother shook her head with a smile and I mentally wished I was.

"So, Holly, why aren't we going to talk to them about that?"

"Well David, they have futures and I seriously doubt they're the type to waste it. That, and if they already did it, what's the harm if they have already been exposed to it?"

"I don't think that's very good advice..."

"But it's the one we'll go off of," Mrs. Vega snapped.

"Hey," Trina whined from on top of the stairs, "Why am I not allowed to have sex then?"

"Because I don't want grandchildren before you graduate college," her mother answered.

"That is not fair..."

"Trina!" Tori growled, "How is it _physically_ possible for me to make Jade pregnant?" With some grumbling, Trina escaped to her room while Mr. Vega wondered.

"Huh, I guess the homophobic parents are _really_ idiots then if they don't accept their gay children from a place of love and not having a case of teen pregnancy. If you worry about that, just get your daughter a girl to date..."

"Dad, you know that's not how it works," Tori shook her head, hand in her hair.

"Yeah... But at least it's something," he shrugged. It was soon after that I decided to leave, I really thought my side would burst from laughing too much.

* * *

A few days after that talk and we found that it seemed to set a spark in our relationship. Constantly, Tori and I would disappear into the janitor's closet for 'unknown' reasons. We never got far, mainly because it was school and not a bedroom or my den, but we were happy anyway. Beck finally stopped hoping for any relationship and started to date other girls, which was a relief.

At home, my dad and mother got into even more arguments, which often sent me down to my den. However, on one day, I had just finished my homework and came back upstairs to satisfy and unusual craving for apple juice and they were at it again.

"Mary, just pack and leave! I've found a house for you to stay for a while until you learn to get off our ass and work for the money!"

"And what about the divorce?" she snapped back.

"We'll deal with that later..."

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE! INSTEAD, YOU INTEND ON GIVING IT TO HER!" she bellowed, pointing to me as I held my drink.

As my dad just gawked at my mother, I set an empty glass down and growled, "Right, like I want to live under this roof for the rest of my life alone instead of living with my girlfriend."

"What? You have a-"

"Yes I have a damn girlfriend, and a good one at that. She's been there for me while you've been gone off spending money-"

"So has your father," my mother blurted out.

"Yeah, instead he's working _for_ money." He beamed momentarily at me before I muttered, "I'm just going to leave..."

"Yeah, you do that sweetie. I'll take care of this," my dad nodded as I took my keys and went off. As I pulled up to the Vega household, I smirked as I saw no other cars parked on their driveway. I knocked on the door and it opened after a few minutes.

"Oh, hey Jade... Why are you here?" Tori asked, clearly in the middle of watching some sort of drama; her loose shirt fitting lazily while her glasses perched on her nose.

"Ouch, that hurt," I drooped, grasping my heart, "I guess I'll just have to wonder the streets...alone. With my parents arguing at home and my own girlfriend-"

"Okay, you can stop that right there," she rolled her eyes before stepping forward and giving me a surprisingly sensual kiss. I smirked into it, wrapping my arms around her neck as hers dug into my lower back. "You know, I was actually thinking about calling you anyway."

"Is that so," I purred.

"Yeah, my parents are out and won't be back until _really_ late and Trina's, well, just off somewhere."

"So?" My grin matched her mischievous one as I closed the door behind me and Tori switched off the TV. Moments later, we stumbled into her room and onto her bed. I felt as my neck grew hot from the long kisses placed on it while I felt my shirt get torn off. "I guess someone wants this..." I grinned as Tori hurriedly threw hers off as well.

"You wouldn't _believe_ how long I wanted to," she muttered as her leg grinded against my center. God she can work fast, I swore I was only in the house for five minutes and I was already half naked. Jeez...

Her head cocked to the side as she glided her finger nails over my stomach, my body squirming beneath her. Tori eventually decided to start working on my chest, and so help me God she teased the living daylights out of me. While she did suck on my nipples just fine, her wonderings so close to my belt buckle and the pants' rim drove me absolutely insane. I felt as the blazing fire heighten every single time once she got close enough.

"Tori if you don't stop I will make sure no one finds the body..." I hissed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Alright then," she smirked as I heard the satisfying sound of a belt buckle and pants falling. I frowned slightly and opened my eyes once I saw Tori grind her hips into mine.

"God dammit Vega," I growled as I watched her smirk, only in her underwear; my pants were 'forgotten'.

"Been a while since you've called me that," she muttered as I felt her chest against mine. Lukewarm hands cupped my cheeks, normally cold but I felt like they were steaming at that point, and lips capture mine.

"Yeah, yeah... Just- you know what?" I started as I flipped ourselves around, "I think I take over for now." My mind went ablaze once I started trailing down her neck and onto her chest, where everything was well attended. As I felt her nipples harden in my mouth, I ran my hands all around her underwear. She let out low breathes, and as I slipped my hand into her underwear, I found her sensitive nub and grinned as her breath hitched.

My lips made their way back up to her neck while I played with her. Eventually, her underwear was torn off because I found it very annoying. As my hand worked harder and faster, Tori began to stumble over her curses and 'Jade's all while I felt my underwear dampen a bit. Wanting this done so she could go back to me, I slipped in two fingers inside and pumped them back and forth, curling them against her inner walls. I nearly gave a heart moan myself once I felt how soft and wet they were.

For a minute or two of her moaning quietly in my ear, they began to rise in volume and I felt as the walls began to tighten until I felt her release, shuddering underneath me with one last 'Shit'. I pulled out, licking the juices off my fingers as I watched her gaze lazily at me. "So... my turn now?"

Tori nodded slightly before she fumbled around with the buckle of my belt and I helped her take my pants off, and my underwear because it would've come off sooner or later. Once again she was on top and I smiled as she gently kissed my chest, trailing down to my stomach until finally she gazed at my vagina. My head moved slightly on the pillow as she felt the folds with her hands, purring, "Your so wet..."

"I know that," I answered thickly, "that's why it's my turn." She only smirked before bending down and licking it. For the next few minutes I only remember her tongue messing about, focusing mainly on my clit while her right hand pumped fingers in and out at a nice, constant pace that urged my hips to buck with. All through this, I wore a stupid grin on my face as the heat in my body rose slowly. And then, I let out a quiet moan as she suddenly hastened her pace.

I felt as my arms pushed me up, and my hands dug into her hair as I put more pressure to a sweet spot. My lips let many curses pass along with 'Tori's and when I was just about to climax, she ran her other hand and ran her fingertips along my stomach, slowing the other actions. Nevertheless that one small motion sent tremors down throughout my body as I felt her grin against me.

Then, I closed my eyes and saw nothing but black for a few minutes.

* * *

I open my eyes and feel another bare body up against mine. My eyes register the dim, moonlit room, which had a built in aquarium, a desk, and some bookcases accustomed with nightstands. The master bathroom door stared back at me and I moved my sleepy gaze towards the two glinting rings sitting beside the bed.

Tori shifts against me and blinked slowly. "What time is it?"

"How should I know? I just opened my eyes."

"Uhh, the alarm clock is on your side of the bed."

"Right," I muttered before answering, "3:46." Her hazelnut eyes look at me innocently and I grin back at them. My eyes trail along her wrist with my hand, smiling at the tattooed 'Sweets' on her wrist. It was a nickname of mine that she uses often, deciding it right after our first time. I wonder why.

"What are you thinking about?" she purrs as her hand glazes over my left forearm. The scar wasn't shown anymore; not that it wasn't still there but, as the years passed, I had ink covering it. I looked at the tribal cats, playing with each other. It was kind of a simplistic design, but the meaning was complicated. "You're not thinking about the scar are you?" she whimpered slightly.

"No Tori," I cup her cheek, "I mean it's brought up in my thoughts but...you know I have to think about stuff. I just have to remember how I came to admire you like this, admire you as a whole." She smiles weakly as I continue, "Just a lot has been going on lately and we get stressed with your music and my movies and books... I just don't want us to end up like all those celebrities around us."

"So, what are you think about?" Tori smiles, white teeth showing gently.

"Us, how I found I needed those eyes of yours to look at me. How I needed to hear your voice. How I just needed to get my head out of my ass and acknowledge you for Tori."

"That's a pretty good answer," she winks at me before pecking my lips. I go back in for a deeper, longer kiss and smile.

"I love you wolfy." I hear her hum in pleasure.

"I love you too Jade." She looks at me then adds, "You know you can call my mom and dad Holly and David now right? We are married..."

"What? When?" I asked jokingly.

"You smart ass... It's weird to have your wife calling your parents Mr. and Mrs. Vega."


End file.
